Bonding for Love or Obligation
by wolverine99
Summary: Max and Liz attempt to be friends after Max returns from New York, but the repercussions of Max and Liz denying their love are more dire than they ever could have imagined. Will they prepared for what lies ahead?  Rated M for language and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell TV show or characters.**

Chapter 1

Liz snuck a glance at Max's table as she stood behind the counter at the Crashdown reviewing the day's receipts. Max was sitting with Tess and Isabel. Sensing someone looking at him, Max looked up and caught Liz's eye and she looked back down at the receipts, her face turning red at having been caught staring.

It had been a month since Liz broke Max's heart, and her own in the process, by pretending to sleep with Kyle when Future Max had visited her and warned of the death of her friends and the destruction of Earth if she didn't make Max fall out of love with her. As hard as she tried, Liz hasn't been able to let go of her love for Max. Being around Max was hard. His close proximity made her body scream to kiss him, touch him in some way, but she fought those feelings with all of the strength she had. Happiness in her love for Max wasn't worth the lives of everyone they both cared about and the security of the planet. She had to let him go. Plus she had heard it with her own ears that Max's destiny was with Tess. She couldn't stand in his way and be selfish when he had a whole planet and millions to save on Antar. After he returned from the summit in New York the other day, they decided to try and be friends and that would have to be enough.

"Penny for your thoughts, babe" Maria leaned against the counter next to her.

"Receipts, today's receipts" Liz held up the stack of papers that had been on the counter in front of her.

"Yeah, right. I think someone is thinking about a certain Czechoslovakian" Maria said putting her arm around Liz.

"Nope" Liz said looking down at her shoes.

Maria chuckled. "You're such a horrible liar. Well, since they came into our lives" Maria nodded her head in Max's direction "we've all gotten to be great liars, but you're a horrible liar to your best friend." Maria smiled.

"I can't think about him Maria. It hurts too much." Liz said sadly.

"I think you should tell him about Future Max. Maybe you can figure out a way to save the world and still be together." Maria pulled Liz toward her tighter.

"Even without Future Max, there is still his destiny about being with Tess. How can I stand in Max's way to become who he is meant to be?" Liz looked at Maria with sorrow in her eyes.

"Destiny smestiny. Isabel and Michael aren't buying into the whole destiny thing. They want nothing to do with each other in that way."

"Yeah, but Isabel and Michael weren't actually married yet and they weren't King and Queen. Max and Tess being together probably adds stability to the transition from their old life to their new one." Liz started packing up the accounting books and receipts.

"Everything seems to point to Max needing to be with Tess and too many lives, human and alien, are at stake so I'm not going to risk getting in their way. My happiness isn't worth the potential pain and destruction that could happen." Liz hugged Maria. "I'll be fine. I'm a strong independent woman. I can survive without Max Evans. It's getting late and I'm tired. I am going to head up to bed. Can you finish closing up?"

"Sure" Maria watched Liz go into the back with a sigh. Liz was her best friend and deserved to be happy. She turned to the kitchen. "Hurry up cleaning the kitchen Spaceboy, I want to get out of here while I'm still young."

Liz walked into the backroom returning the accounting books and receipts to her dad's office. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She slid to the floor finally letting the tears flow. I can do this, Liz thought. I can see him and be around him and let him have the life he was meant to have. Stupid Future Max, stupid destiny. Okay, what I am 5 Liz laughed at herself. Suck it up Parker. You can't tell Max the truth even though you want to. How many people really get the happy ending anyway, Liz chided herself. She climbed into her bed, too exhausted to change out of her uniform and fell asleep thinking of Max and Future Max and the waging war within herself between confessing everything to Max and pledging her love, verses her desire to save everyone and let Max grow into the King he needed to be.

Max had taken in the exchange between Maria and Liz out of the corner of his eye and wondered what they were talking about. He could tell Liz was upset and his instinct was to run to her and comfort her, but he held back. She made her decision to walk away from him by sleeping with Kyle. Liz didn't want him. They agreed to be friends, nothing more. Anyway, his destiny is supposed to be with Tess, right? Everyone seems to want him to be with Tess. Didn't he owe it to his people on Antar to be with the Queen they had sent to Earth with him? Max looked at Tess who was deep in conversation with Isabel, sighed and tried to refocus on the conversation desperately trying to not think about Liz. Max continued to fidget knowing Liz was right upstairs which forced his thoughts to continue to dwell on her. He needed to leave before the thoughts drove him nuts.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to head home," Max said suddenly breaking into the conversation.

"Are you okay, Max?" Isabel asked surprised that he wanted to leave out of the blue.

"Fine, I'm just exhausted. I'm still trying to catch up from everything that happened in New York." Max had just returned from an intergalactic summit in New York where he was almost killed by Michael and Isabel's duplicate aliens.

"Can you grab a ride with Maria?" Max asked.

"Sure" Isabel and Tess answered.

"See you tomorrow Tess." Max got up from the booth and headed to the jeep.

A young man sat in a car watching the Crashdown. He pulled out a cell phone hitting one on the speed dial.

"King and Queeny are together but not exactly comfy cozy if you catch my meaning since they got back."

"Have they completed any of the bonding steps?" the voice on the phone asked.

"No."

"Keep watching" the line went dead.

Max drove home and he tried to fight the thoughts of Liz that kept creeping into his mind. His feelings ran the gamete from anger at her having slept with Kyle to undying love as it was _his_ Liz and he had always loved her. When he arrived at home he collapsed on his bed still in his clothes. With a heavy heart Max fell asleep on top of his covers and instantly started to dream.

_Max stood at Liz's window and saw her in bed with Kyle, the sheet pulled up to cover her naked body. She looked at Max, eyes full of sorrow._

"_Trust your heart, not your eyes, Max. My heart now and forever belongs to you" Liz said. _

"_She only did this because you asked Max" Kyle said._

_Max hung his head. "How could you, how could you sleep with someone else?" Max whispered. He looked back and Liz was propped up on her elbow still clutching the sheet but Kyle was gone replaced by a different man. Max rubbed his eyes trying to understand what he was seeing. He saw himself but not himself in the bed next to Liz. The face was his, but more worn and scarred with long hair tinged with gray._

"_She only did this because we asked" the Max look alike said. "We asked her to save the world and she loved us so much she did."_

"_I will always love you Max. Never forget that, even if I'm not your destiny. I will never love another like I love you, but you must save too many to love me back."_

_Liz climbed out of the bed holding the sheet as it clung to her small frame. She walked up and gave Max a gentle kiss on the cheek before crossing the balcony. Liz climbed up on the balcony's ledge and turned to face Max._

"_Forget me Max. Save your people. I am an insignificant human and won't stand in the way of the man and King you will become." Liz spread her arms wide and allowed herself to fall back off the ledge._

"_No" Max cried racing to the ledge trying to grab Liz. He brushed her hand but wasn't able to hold her and she continued to fall. "Liz" he screamed._

Max and Liz simultaneously bolted upright in their own beds.

Max was covered in sweat and his breathing was ragged. He looked around the room in a panic. He heard a knock at the door and Isabel came into his room.

"Are you okay?" Isabel looked at Max with a concerned look.

"Just a bad dream" Max admitted trying to get his breathing under control.

"You were screaming Liz's name. Mom and Dad are still out for their date night otherwise you would have had a lot of explaining to do. What was the dream about?" Isabel was disturbed by his frantic state.

Max was confused by what he saw in the dream and didn't want to dredge up seeing Kyle and Liz together anymore. "I'm not sure" Max said. "I just want to go back to sleep, Iz. Can we talk tomorrow?" Max flopped back against his pillow.

"I thought you were getting over this whole Liz thing and were going to give Tess a chance? The summit has made things more real Max. We don't have time for you to be distracted. What are we going to do? I'm too young to be a war casualty. Especially a war I know nothing about." She said exasperated.

"Right, now I'm going back to sleep and tomorrow we get up, do things like normal. We start acting different and it's only going to draw attention to us."

"Are you sure?" Isabel asked in frustration.

"Yeah, good night, Iz." Max put his arm over his eyes.

Taking the hint, Isabel got up heading to the door. "Night Max." Isabel quietly closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Max jumped off the bed and pulled on his running shoes. He ran to the window and quietly opened it climbing outside. He started running. The panic was still inside him and he needed to make sure that Liz was okay. He ran all the way to the Crashdown and climbed the ladder to her balcony as he had done so many times before in the past. He silently crossed to Liz's window. Her room was dark and he peered inside. The light of the moon fell across Liz's bed and he could see her curled into a tight ball on top of her covers still in her uniform, her body shaking, and he could hear her sobbing.

Max sat down next to the window his back against the brick wall. He was relieved she was alive, but his heart hurt to hear her so sad. What had made her so upset Max thought? Max sat not moving until Liz's sobbing stopped. He peaked back in the window and saw her lying still on the bed. He crept back across to the ladder and with a heavy heart climbed down and walked home. How had things gotten so screwed up Max thought? I guess Kings aren't supposed to get happy endings he sighed to himself. Max headed home and climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

The next afternoon Liz was filling salt shakers at the Crashdown when Max walked in. He looked fabulous in just his black v-neck t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt accentuated the muscles in his arms. Arms that Liz missed circling around her. Liz looked up and she tried to suppress her sigh of longing as she watched him walk towards her. Max sat at the counter in front of her. Max was supposed to be meeting Tess, but he couldn't resist talking to Liz. She was wearing her green alien uniform that she hated, but Max thought she looked sexy in it. Even after everything, he was still drawn to Liz like a moth to a flame.

"Hey Liz" Max said staring at his hands.

"Hey Max" Liz said quietly putting down the salt and placing a fake smile on her face. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, uh a cherry coke. Thanks."

"Coming right up." Liz said with a little too much cheer in her voice. Act natural Parker, she chided herself. She filled a glass with cherry coke and added a couple drops of Tabasco sauce before putting it on the counter in front of him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Max asked still not meeting her eyes.

"Is everything okay Max?" Liz stood still, scared what he may want to talk about.

"I wanted to say thanks again for saving me in New York." Liz opened her mouth to respond, but Max continued on still looking down. "I know things have been awkward between us, but I'm glad we're trying to be friends again. We've been through a lot together and I can't imagine not having you as a friend." Max lifted his eyes to Liz.

"I will always be your friend Max. Even sovereign heads of far away planets need friends…even if the friend is an insignificant human" Liz chuckled.

Max's head popped up at the phrase. Liz had called herself an insignificant human in his dream. Max grew agitated remembering Liz falling from the balcony. "You're not insignificant" Max mumbled.

"Pardon, Max" Liz asked not having heard Max's last statement. She saw he was agitated and looked at him with a look of concern.

"You're a good friend" he recovered quickly.

Max and Liz chatted about school, Maria and Michael and other happy topics. They were lost in their conversation laughing and smiling like they hadn't done in a long time and didn't notice Tess enter the restaurant. Seeing Max sitting at the counter smiling and laughing with Liz made her blood start to boil. Max was her destiny, not Liz. Why did she always have to compete with Liz? She stalked over to them.

"Hi Max" Tess said brightly fighting the rage inside of her.

"Oh, hi Tess" Max said his body stiffening a bit at her presence.

"Hey Tess, how are you?" Liz said with a small smile stepping back a bit from the counter and Max to put some distance between them.

"Fine" Tess said with a blank expression on her face. She turned to Max, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know we're supposed to hang out here, but I thought maybe we could go catch a movie." Tess turned back to Liz with a half smile on her face. "Why don't you and Kyle come with us, Liz? It can be a double date."

"Oh, Kyle and I aren't, um together." Liz said turning red and looking at her shoes.

"Oh I just thought after sleeping together you two were an item now."

"I-its co-complicated" Liz stuttered fighting back tears. She didn't need to look up to know that Max was yet again hurt. She could feel the pain coming off from him in waves. "I need to go check on something in the kitchen, you guys have fun at the movies." Liz ran into the back room.

Max watched her run away hurt at the memories that flooded back to him of Liz in bed with Kyle, but confused at her reaction and the obvious pain she was feeling. Max missed the sly smile that crossed Tess's lips.

"If we're going to catch that movie Max, we should get going" she said sweetly.

"Ok" Max said absently mindedly still staring at the door to the back of the Crashdown where Liz had disappeared. Tess took his hand and he reluctantly followed her out to his jeep.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Roswell TV show or characters.**

Chapter 2

Liz delivered the last of the food from her heavy tray and turned to head back to the kitchen when she felt the room started to spin. She grasped a chair to steady herself and when she felt things stop tilting she walked into the back and ran into Maria.

"Liz, are you okay? You're white as a ghost." Maria exclaimed.

"I just felt dizzy a minute ago. I must be coming down with something." Liz said.

"It's not busy right now. Kick-back and take a breather, chica. I can hold down the fort for a few." Maria looked at Liz with a concerned look.

"Thanks Maria, you're the best."

Liz plopped down on the couch in the break area and the room started to spin again. Suddenly Liz felt a sharp pain in her head. Liz clamped her eyes shut and rubbed her temples in hopes of alleviating the pain. She started taking deep breathes focusing on anything but the pain and the headache slowly started to recede to a dull ache.

Maria popped her head into the backroom and saw Liz's eyes closed rubbing her temples. "You must be getting sick if you have a headache too. Want some aspirin?" Maria asked.

"Yes, please" Liz said gratefully.

Maria went to Liz's locker and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Is it one or two pills, Maria thought to herself turning the bottle over to read the label.

"Its two pills" Liz piped up.

Maria turned to look at Liz with a confused expression seeing her eyes still closed. "How did you know I was trying to figure out the dosage? Are you a mind reader now?" Maria laughed.

"Nope, just someone that really needs some aspirin" Liz smiled opening her eyes.

Maria put two pills in Liz's outstretched hand and handed her a glass of water. Liz popped the pills into her mouth swallowing them down. She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes again. The pain was ebbing and flowing, making her feel a bit nauseous.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll come back out Maria."

"No worries, babe. Michael and I can hold down the fort. Right, Spaceboy" Maria called into the kitchen.

"What?" Michael called from behind the grill.

Maria just shook her head. "We've got it covered. Anyway, Max is out there with Tess. She's enough to give anyone a headache." Maria said with exasperation returning to wait on customers.

Liz's headache lessened after a little while. Not wanting to leave Maria on her own for their shift, she resumed work but her headache never fully went away. After closing she took a quick shower before crawling into bed falling asleep immediately.

The next day, Liz was sitting in biology and saw Max walk in. "Hey" Liz said with a smile. "Hey" Max returned the smile. Max watched her out of the corner of his eye as Liz twirled a piece of hair between her fingers absent-mindedly as she listened to the day's lesson. Max longed to run his hands through her silky tresses again. Max was brought back to reality when the teacher started lecturing about their upcoming assignment. They had to prepare a ten page paper and presentation on a genetic disorder of their choice.

"This will be the final project of the year. You'll be working on the project in teams of two and it will be due in three weeks."

The teacher started reading off pairs of names. "Evans and Parker." Liz and Max looked at each other sheepishly as the bell rang.

"So I guess we're partners" Liz said as they walked out of class.

"Yeah" Max said shifting his books in hands.

"Do you want to talk at lunch and come up with a plan for getting the project done?" Liz asked.

"Sounds good. See you at lunch." Max said turning away to head down the hall to his next class a small smile across his lips.

After class, Liz headed to their usual lunch table in the quad. Max sat down across from Liz a few minutes later.

"Where is everyone?" Max asked looking around.

"Alex is in the guidance office. Not sure about Isabel and Tess. Michael and Maria were in the eraser room the last I saw." Liz shrugged with a slight blush.

"Ah" Max laughed. "So, biology. This project is going to be a lot of work in three weeks."

"I agree. Do you want to meet at the Crashdown after school and we can put together an outline for the paper and presentation. Then we can figure out what research we need to do." Liz was in science geek mode.

"Then we can meet tomorrow at my house tomorrow and start on the research using my laptop."

"Sounds like we have a plan" Liz smiled.

Max and Liz continued talking as Tess came outside. She stopped in her tracks at seeing the two together. She regained her bearings and moved to the table sitting next to Max.

"Hey Max" Tess put a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Tess" Liz said hesitantly.

"Oh, hi Liz." Tess glanced briefly at Liz before turning her attention back to Max.

"Are we still getting together soon for more memory retrieval?" Tess asked placing her hand on Max's arm.

Max immediately stiffened dropping his eyes to the table. "Um, Liz and I have a big project for biology. Maybe we can get together in a couple of days when we get some work done on our project."

"I'm sorry if I'm impeding on your time. I know getting your memories back is really important. I can do the research so you have more time to work with Tess." Liz offered.

"No, Liz, that's not fair for you to do the brunt of the work. Let's stick with our original plan. Tess and I can meet in a day or two. I can make time for both."

"Sure. I better go, I need to review a paper for English" Liz said jumping up. "I'll see you after school Max." Liz headed back inside.

"Why wouldn't you let Miss Science geek do the work? We need to keep our priorities straight Max."

"Because it wouldn't be fair to her and please don't call Liz names. While we are on Earth, we have to act as human as best we can. Ditching responsibilities isn't being human" Max said with authority.

Max and Tess watched Liz walk away. "Seems like you and Liz are back to being friends." Tess said.

Max was lost in his thoughts and missed the bitter tone in Tess's voice. "We're trying" he replied. "After she helped when we were in New York, we decided we had been through too much to throw our friendship away."

Later that day, Max and Liz sat in a booth at the back of the Crashdown, books and papers strewn across the table and a basket of onion rings in between them. They both reached for an onion ring at the same time their hands brushing. Max saw a brief flash of himself with long hair, dressed in leather. His eyes snapped up to meet Liz's eyes his mouth ajar.

Liz quickly let go of the onion ring. "Sorry" she mumbled looking back at the papers in front of her.

"No problem" Max said quietly.

Max was trying to figure out where he had seen the image before. Max was debating if he should ask about the flash. Before he could dwell on it further, Liz snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I think we have a solid outline and all of our research points defined. We should be able to jump right into the research tomorrow."

"Great" Max smiled. "So how is everything going lately?"

"Okay, how about you? How are things going with Tess and memory retrieval?"

"Slow. I see bits and pieces occasionally but nothing to give me any sense of what things were really like on Antar or what I was like as King." Max looked down at the table fidgeting with his notebook in frustration. "It doesn't help that Michael and Isabel are breathing down my neck about this. They are mad that I just want to us to act normal for now."

"It will come Max. Just give it time." Without thinking Liz reached out and put her hand on top of his. Max felt a sense of peace and calm wash over him as she touched his hand.

Liz immediately had a flash of the V constellation and a blue sky with two suns causing Liz to pull her hand back quickly. She was trying to control her breathing at the shock of the vision and the strength of the connection that still seemed to exist between her and Max.

Max looked up in alarm at her quick movement. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm just really thirsty. I'm going to get something more to drink. Do you want another cherry coke?" Liz stood picking up both their glasses.

"That would be great, thanks." Max watched her walk away. He looked down at his hand still resting on the table and it felt like it was on fire from where she had touched him. He had to resist the urge to reach across the table and kiss her when she had touched him.

The next day Liz knocked on the door to the Evans' residence fidgeting with the backpack on her shoulder. The door opened and Max stood there in a tight t-shirt his hair wet as if he had just showed. Liz's breath caught for a second at the site of him.

"Come on in, Liz. Let's head back to my room."

"Okay." Liz followed Max down the wall to his room. She paused in the doorway, taking a deep breath. She was inundated with the smell of Max. Friends, only friends, Liz reminded herself as she crossed the room to sit in the second chair Max had pulled up to his desk. Liz shut out her emotions and focused her mind on the science which always offered her brain a great distraction and the pair set out to work on their biology project.

**A/N: Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tess was in the hall watching Max and Liz heading to biology when Isabel walked passed. Tess fell in step beside her.

"So what's the deal with Max and Liz all of a sudden? I've seen them together a lot the last couple of weeks." Tess motioned down the hall at the pair and continued to eye them suspiciously.

"They have some big biology project and you know Liz is a science fanatic, so they are spending a ton of time on it." Isabel said dismissively.

"He seems to be spending all of his time with her and hasn't met with me in forever to train or work on our memories." Tess whined.

"The presentation is due in like a week so he will have time for you when it's done." Isabel said slightly annoyed at Tess's unnecessary neediness.

"What's the deal with Liz anyway? She's just a human girl, but everyone seems to fall all over themselves to keep her around."

"Liz has done a lot for us. She's risked her life for us more than once. I don't like that she hurt Max with the whole Kyle thing, but she saved Max when you guys were in New York. They're friends, like I said. He will have more time once this project is done."

"I hope so" Tess said simply. Max is mine, Tess thought. I won't lose him again to Liz Parker. I'll make sure of it, Tess reassured herself. "He just seems distracted, not making time to train or focus on our past life. We pissed off a lot of people at that New York summit. We don't know what's coming, we need to stay vigilant and focused."

"I've tried telling him that. But you know Max, it's always about trying to act normal." Isabel rolled her eyes.

After biology, Liz was walking down the hall with Maria when she started to feel dizzy. She reached out and grabbed Maria's arm and a sharp pain exploded in her head. The pain was so intense that it was making her nauseous. She let go of Maria and ran for the nearest bathroom, Maria following close behind. Luckily the bathroom was empty except for Isabel when Liz ran into a stall. She started to throw up and Maria came up behind her holding her hair back.

"Is she okay?" Isabel called.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately" Maria admitted.

"Maria it hurts. My head it really hurts" Liz said before throwing up again.

Maria got up and walked to the towel dispenser and grabbed some paper towels, running them under cold water.

"She's not, ya know, pregnant?" Isabel whispered to Maria as they both stood at the sink glancing at Liz on the floor.

"Of course not. This is Liz, she's never even" Maria eyes grew wide and she clamped her mouth shut.

"She never what?" Isabel asked suspiciously.

"She, um, never, uh, she would never not use protection. You know Liz 'gotta have a plan' Parker and all." Maria laughed looking at Isabel with a guilty face.

"Didn't Liz sleep with Kyle?" Isabel asked, her suspicion growing as Maria looked more and more flustered.

"I need to go help Liz." Maria rushed back to Liz's side.

Everyone was too preoccupied to notice the bathroom door had been ajar and slowly closed as a blonde head of hair headed down the hall with a smile on her face.

By lunch, the rumor was all over school that Liz was pregnant. Liz ran into Kyle in the hall. "I'm sorry" Liz said fidgeting with the strap of her backpack. "I wasn't feeling well this morning and someone must have jumped to the conclusion of me being pregnant since everyone thinks we slept together. I never meant for things to get this out of hand." Liz hung her head.

"Its okay, Liz. This will blow over. Do I at least get the full story now that I am an expectant father and all" Kyle joked.

Liz slapped his arm playfully. "Someday your fake baby will tell you the whole story." Liz looked up and saw Max staring at her and Kyle, his eyes full of hurt and sorrow.

A single tear fell down Liz's cheek. Kyle saw the tear and turned around to see Max staring at them. "Shit" Kyle muttered. Kyle turned back around to say something to Liz but she was already sprinting down the hall.

The pain in Liz's head was coming back and she could hear the voices of everyone around her as if through a megaphone. The comments about her being pregnant forcing tears to well up in her eyes.

"What a tramp"

"She's ruined her life"

"Mousy Liz Parker pregnant"

Liz found an empty classroom and closed the door behind her. She sank to the floor and she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She took ragged breathes as the pain and voices become overwhelming and Liz fell into dream filled blackness.

_Liz walked down a beach in a flowing strapless white gown, her hair falling down her back in soft curls. She walked towards Max who was dressed in a loose button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and khaki pants. He looked relaxed and happy as Liz approached stopping in front of him. They stood hand in hand facing the water as the sun started to set. They turned to face each other staring into each other's eyes. Liz could see love and desire in Max's eyes and he gave her a wide smile. Max reached up and cupped her face with both hands._

"_I pledge my life and love to you" he leaned forward so their foreheads touched. Liz could see a soft glow over Max's heart beneath his shirt. Max placed his hand on Liz's heart. She looked down and saw a V pattern glowing beneath his hand and then it faded away. Max pulled his hand away and stepped back fading into the distance._

"_We're not complete, Liz. We need to be united, one in life and love." Max faded away._

"Liz, Liz." The voice sounded far away and she felt movement. "Liz, wake up."

Liz opened one eye, then the other and saw Maria and Alex staring at her. Maria was shaking her by the shoulder. Liz looked at them in confusion and then looked around realizing she was on the floor.

"What's going on?" Liz asked in confusion.

"That's what we want to know. Kyle said you ran off. We've been looking for you for an hour." Alex's eyes showed concern and relief mixed together.

"My head was hurting again, I just needed some peace from all the noise and everyone thinking I'm pregnant." Liz tried to stand up.

"You need to go see a doctor about these migraines." Maria's face was etched with concern.

Liz remembered the stares and whispers and Max's hurt expression from earlier. She had caused him more pain as he was forced to remember her being with Kyle. She never meant for this to happen and to hurt him over and over again. "I'm not sure I can go out and face everyone. They were saying horrible things about me. Max wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"Alex, you're on look out duty" Maria motioned to the door. Alex nodded in understanding and heading for the door.

"You need to tell Max about this stupid Future Max stuff. You should not have to go through all of this." Maria scolded her.

"No Maria. He has to be with Tess. If he needs to hate me for that to happen then so be it." Liz said standing up straight and pulling her backpack on to show her resolve at the situation.

"The coast is clear" Alex said popping his head back in.

"Let's get you home" Maria said giving Liz a hug.

Max was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling later that night. Liz pregnant. There goes my hope of ever getting her back, Max thought. She broke my heart, do I even want her back Max asked himself. Its Liz, he would always love her no matter what. Everyone wants me to give Tess a chance. To do that, I need to get over Liz, but how? Max mused to himself

Isabel walked by Max's room and saw him staring at nothing with a dejected look on his face. "I don't think the rumor is true" Isabel said leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of her.

"What rumor?" Max asked his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"Don't play dumb Max. The rumor about Liz being pregnant is all over school. I was in the bathroom today when she was sick. That was more than morning sickness and Maria was weird when I asked her if there was a chance that Liz was pregnant."

"Weird how?" Max asked sitting up to face Isabel.

"It almost sounded like she was trying to say Liz didn't sleep with Kyle, but then changed her story. It's Maria, there was a crisis, so who knows." Isabel shook her head remembering how agitated and tongue tied Maria had become when pressed for more information. "I still don't support the idea of you and Liz together especially after hurting you with Kyle. You said you were going to give the Tess thing a chance and that is probably for the best. But Liz has definitely come through for us when needed and she's kinda a friend now. Just don't automatically think the worst of her."

"The ice princess is letting another friend into her inner circle." Max laughed.

"Even princesses need royal subjects." Isabel said with a wink getting up and walking out of the room. "Night Max."

"Night." Max laid back down. He knew Isabel was right. He shouldn't jump to conclusions before knowing the truth. If he and Liz were really friends then he had to be there for her no matter what. But Max still felt conflicted. He wanted to hate Liz for sleeping with Kyle and the rumor that she was pregnant had his head spinning, but his heart still ached for her. He fell asleep thinking of Liz.

_Max saw Liz standing in her bedroom looking very pregnant._

"_Trust your heart, not your eyes Max. You are my heart, my soul, my love now and forever."_

_Liz lifted her shirt and a silver hand print glowed across her stretched abdomen. "My body and soul are yours Max. Always remember that."_

_A man emerged from the shadows. A man with his face placed a hand on Liz's stomach over the silver handprint._

"_She sacrificed everything because we asked, Max. She gave up us, her happiness, her future life and family. Her faith in her love of us never wavered but ours did." He faded back into the shadows._

_Liz moved out to the balcony and climbed on to the ledge. "Be a great King, Max. Save your people." Liz said as she stepped off the edge._

"_Liz" Max screamed._

Max and Liz both bolted upright in their own beds.

I hate these dreams Liz thought fighting back tears. She curled into the fetal position under her comforter.

What is going on with these dreams? Max thought. Max laid back down and looked at this clock, 3:46. Max tossed and turned but the dreams he had been having of Liz kept his brain on over drive and he couldn't fall back asleep.

Max was sitting at the counter of the Crashdown the next morning. Maria walked over to him and saw the depressed look on his face.

"What can I get for you, oh kingly one?" Maria smiled.

"The usual" Max grumbled. Maria wrote down his order and headed to the kitchen.

"This is for your supreme leader who is all rainbows and sunshine this morning by the way." Maria said as she put the order on the turnstile for Michael.

Michael poked his head out and saw the depressed expression on Max's face. "Who pissed in his cornflakes this morning?"

"I don't know, but Maria Deluca is on the case." Maria sing-songed as she walked back to Max. She leaned on the counter head in her palm looking at him.

"What's got you looking so glum, your majesty?" Maria joked.

"Nothing." Max said quietly rubbing at a small in perfection in the counter.

"That nothing wouldn't have long brown hair and big doe eyes, would it?" Maria asked with a smile.

Max looked up eyes full of sorrow.

Maria could tell he was upset. They had spent the previous summer bonding over lost loves and it allowed her to get to know Max pretty well. The pitiful look on his face was reserved for him being upset about Liz and then it donned on her. "Don't tell me you believe that stupid rumor about Liz being pregnant" Maria hissed lowering her voice standing upright with her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to, but I saw her with Kyle" Max mumbled.

"Max Evans, this is Liz. Do you think she would ever do something so stupid?"

Max opened his mouth to answer, but Maria kept up her rant. "Why are men so thick, why do we have to make all the sacrifices in relationships?" Maria heard the bell indicating an order was ready. She stomped over to the kitchen window, grabbed the plate Michael had placed there and walked back slamming it in front of Max making him jump in surprise.

"If you are mean to Liz or Kyle about what you think you saw, or this stupid rumor, which I know you know is not true by the way, powers or not you will deal with me, her best friend." Maria stormed off into the backroom the door swinging back forth violently in her wake.

Max just stared at her in shock. Michael poked his head out of the kitchen window. "Thanks a lot Maxwell. Now I get to deal with Maria on the warpath" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Max mumbled pushing the plate aside and burying his head in hands. He took a deep breath, dropped some money on the counter, leaving a huge tip for Maria and left for work. A thought occurred to him as he walked out. What did Maria mean by 'what you think you saw' with Liz and Kyle? Max just shook his head in confusion.

Tess was in front of the Crashdown as Max exited the restaurant.

"On your way to work?" Tess asked bouncing on her toes a bit.

"Yeah, I have to run or I'll be late. I'll see you later" Max said running past her and across the street to the UFO center.

Tess entered the Crashdown and watched over her shoulder at Max as he ran to work. She walked to the end of the counter nearest the kitchen where Michael was leaning on the window still staring at Max.

"Hey Michael."

"Tess" he said curtly.

"What's up with Max this morning?" Tess asked.

"His majesty is in his usual broody, do nothing state" Michael said with exasperation. "We have aliens and the FBI after us and he pretends like everything is normal."

"Is it Liz that's causing him to act this way?" Tess asked slyly.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Michael ran his hand through his hair in confusion. "But if he is supposed to be some great leader, why doesn't he fucking lead instead of pushing us to do business as usual making us sitting ducks" Michael said angrily.

"Maybe if he didn't spend so much time with Liz he could focus more on the priority of training and preparing for what is coming. I need more time with him to uncover what happened to us so we can be ready to go home." Tess looked at him with a pleading look. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Maybe" Michael said turning away from Tess and going back to work. Tess just smiled.

A couple of days later Liz and Max were sitting in a booth at the Crashdown surrounded by papers.

"The paper is done. Here's a copy if you want to do one last proofread on it." Liz handed Max a folder.

"Thanks, I'll take a look at it tonight."

"As for the presentation, the slides are done. We just need to divide up the speaking parts."

"It's probably easier if we just split the presentation in half so we don't have to keep going back and forth. Do you want to go first or last?" Max asked.

"First, if you don't mind. I hate being the center of attention and just want to get it over with." Liz admitted.

"That works, I'll wrap things up" Max grinned at Liz. "I'm not a big fan of presenting either. You work at blending in your entire life and these moments are a nightmare."

"Just imagine everyone in their underwear. You could actually make everyone be there in their underwear with a wave of your hand, so I think you'll be fine." Liz joked.

Max laughed and looked up seeing Maria smile and nod at him before heading into the backroom. "So, how are things going? I know things have been a little rough at school for you lately."

Liz looked down at the table embarrassed. "Yeah, the rumor mill has churned me up and spit me out."

"You know I'm your friend, Liz. I'll be here if you ever want to talk. About anything."

"Thanks Max. I really appreciate that. That goes both ways" Liz smiled at him.

Michael came from the backroom having changed when he finished his shift. He walked over to the booth Max and Liz were occupying and sat down next to Liz forcing her to scoot over so as not to be squished by Michael. Without even looking at Liz, he faced Max, his face hard.

"When are we getting back to training Maxwell? There is some war brewing out there somewhere that involves us. We need to be prepared" he clipped.

"Hello to you to Michael" Liz said softly.

"Yeah, whatever Liz" Michael said his eyes never leaving Max's.

"First off, you don't need to be rude. Second, we decided to go back to normal routines for now. If we start disappearing into the desert or people catch wind of strange explosions it's going to draw attention and lead our enemies right to us. Liz and I have this biology project due and you should be going to class instead of skipping every other day." Max said staring down Michael. "School will be out soon, maybe we can find some time then that won't be so conspicuous."

"Biology and spending time with Liz aren't going to save us when the war breaks out. You're the fucking leader, so lead or abdicate so someone else can do it." Michael got up angrily.

Max grabbed Michael by the arm. "Don't do anything stupid, Michael" Max ordered.

Michael pulled his arm away roughly and stormed into the backroom.

Max's body tensed and he gathered his things. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Liz." Max got up and stormed out to his jeep.

Liz just stared dumbfounded at the war that seemed to be brewing between the two of them all of a sudden. She gathered her things and headed to the back. Michael was still there pacing. Liz quickly walked past him to the stairs to head up to her room.

"Stay away from him. He's supposed to be with Tess and your distracting him" Michael said his back to Liz.

Liz stopped on the stairs. "I know he belongs with Tess, Michael. We broke up because of his destiny and I won't stand in the way of that. But he has the weight of an entire world and alien race on his shoulders and he needs people to support him. I just want to be his friend. I hope you still do to." Liz ran up to her room.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liz was sitting in biology when another dizzy spell started to come on. "Parker, Evans, you're up" the teacher called. Liz and Max made their way to the front of the class to start their presentation. Liz completed her half of the presentation gripping the podium tightly, her knuckles turning white, to keep herself steady. She stepped aside to allow Max to do the second half of their presentation. She started hearing voices in her head. She looked around and no one was talking except for Max.

"I'm bored"

"Is Liz really pregnant?"

"God, Max Evans is hot"

"Is Max with that Tess girl or is he single?"

"When is the bell going to ring?"

Liz put her hands to her temple as the pain started and the voices grew louder. Liz heard Max finish and the class half heartedly clapped. They were gathering their things and Liz continued to rub her temple.

"Are you okay?" Liz heard through the din of voices. Liz looked up and her eyes locked with Max's. She shook her head no just as the bell rang and Liz bolted for the door. Max took off after her and he saw Liz duck into the girl's bathroom. He saw Maria in the hallway, Tess a few steps behind.

"Maria, something is wrong with Liz" Max said urgently. "She grabbed her head and ran out of biology and ran into the girl's bathroom. Can you go check on her?"

"Another migraine" Maria exclaimed heading into the bathroom.

Maria found Liz on the floor of a stall rocking back and forth holding her head. Maria closed and locked the door to the stall to keep prying eyes at a minimum. Maria touched Liz's arm. Liz had a flash of the jetta, its bumper lying on the ground and an irate Maria.

"Be careful driving. Accident. Worried about your new bumper Michael gave you for the jetta" Liz whispered.

"Let's not worry about my driving abilities right now, silly. Liz, babe, what can I do?" Maria asked her voice rising in fear at seeing her friend in this state.

Liz felt a spike in the pain. "Make it stop, please. Make the pain stop. Make the noise stop." Liz whispered rocking back and forth her head on her knees covering her ears as she could still hear the voices.

"Do you need some aspirin, should I get the school nurse, do I take you to the ER, call 911?" Maria rambled wringing her hands unsure what to do.

"Max!" Maria exclaimed suddenly. The bell rang and the bathroom cleared. Maria went into the hall and saw Max and Tess standing in the hall looking like they were fighting.

"I just want to make sure she's okay" Max said quietly.

"She's with Maria. She'll be fine. Come on Max, let's go to lunch" Tess whined.

Michael came upon Max and Tess in the hall. "What's going on?"

"Liz isn't feeling well and Max keeps hanging around to check on her. Maria is in there with her so I said we should leave her alone." Tess moved to stand next to Michael.

"Max" Maria called. Max's head snapped in her direction. "I don't know what to do. I need your help."

Michael stepped in front of Max. "Just leave her alone. You're going to get us caught."

"Michael, move." Max ordered.

"Michael" Maria admonished. Michael looked up and caught her eye. He looked back at Max, he let out a sound of disgust, then turned and walked down the hall.

"What's going on with Michael?"

Maria looked up and down the hall and waved Max into the bathroom. Max walked in tentatively with Tess behind him. He saw Liz on the floor in one of the stalls rocking back and forth obviously in pain. He rushed to her side.

"Liz, what's wrong?' Max asked gently looking her up and down for an injury. Liz just shook her head as tears rolled down her face.

"She kept begging for the pain to stop in her head" Maria said anxiously.

"Just take her to the doctor" Tess said flippantly.

Maria shot her a dirty look. "What if it's an aneurysm or a brain tumor about to explode? There might not be time to get her to the doctor" Maria spat back.

"Liz, look at me. I can't help you if you don't look at me."

Liz just kept shaking her head no. "Don't want to expose you." Liz cried out in pain grabbing her head, her face contorting in pain.

Max reached out placing his hands on either side of Liz's face. "Let me help you, please" Max whispered rubbing his thumbs gently across her cheeks.

Liz's face and body started to relax and warmth spread across her chest. Liz took a couple of slow deep breathes feeling at peace. "It's okay, the pain is going away." Liz opened her eyes meeting Max's gaze. "I'm okay, really." She gently pulled his hands away. Liz stood up and Max stood next to her.

"Maybe you should give yourself a minute" Max suggested.

"I'm fine. Just a migraine" she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Max's touch felt so peaceful that if Liz didn't get away soon she would be drawn back to him without a second thought. Liz could see Tess standing a few steps away and she didn't want to interfere in whatever may be developing between them. Liz took a step out of the stall and felt the room spin and she reached out for the wall. Max placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her lower back to steady her then Liz collapsed falling against Max.

"Oh, my god, Liz" Maria yelled.

"We need to get her home" Max said scooping Liz into his arms. "Maria go, let the office know that Liz is sick and going home. I'll take her home."

"I'll go with you" Tess said following Max out of the bathroom.

Max cradled Liz to his chest and carried her to the jeep placing her gently on the back seat. Tess climbed into the passenger seat and they drove in silence to the Crashdown, Max peeked over this shoulder every few minutes. His brow was furrowed with worry. Please let Liz be okay, he thought. I have these stupid alien powers and she is still sick.

Max parked the jeep. "Run inside and let her parents know what happened. I'll carry her in" Max ordered. Max got out and moved the seat to get Liz out easier. He took a look at her face and his breathe hitched taking in her beauty. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear without thinking.

"Okay" Tess said hesitantly. She looked at Max staring at Liz and scowled. "Come on Max, she needs to get inside" Tess said trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"I'm coming" Max's head snapped up to see Tess heading into the Crashdown. Max gently picked up Liz and she stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered.

"Not pregnant, never had sex" Liz mumbled before falling unconscious again. Max froze in his tracks. He swore he heard her say something about never having sex. He can't focus on that right now. Liz is sick. Plus I promised after New York to never ask about Kyle again, Max reminded himself. Once inside, Nancy Parker instructed him to bring her to her room and put Liz on the bed.

"Thank Max, thanks Tess for bringing her home. Mr. Parker is on the phone with the doctor so hopefully we'll get her in this afternoon."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Parker. Please let us know how she's doing." Max took one last look at Liz before he left with a sigh.

"Let's go to your house. No point in going back to school now. We can work on memory retrieval again" Tess said as they walked to the jeep.

"I guess."

Once back in the jeep, Max shivered. He had felt some of the pain Liz had been experiencing when he touched her as he could still feel some of their connection. The pain was overwhelming.

"Are you okay Max?" Tess asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just hate seeing people in pain." Max started driving to his house.

"Must be a human pregnancy symptom" Tess said matter of factly.

"She's not pregnant!' Max growled as he pulled the jeep into his driveway and jumped out heading into the house. Max knew Liz wasn't pregnant. Even if he had believed the rumors after his talk with Maria, he had touched Liz's stomach when he tried to steady her and he didn't feel any additional presence within her. If she had been pregnant, his healing ability would have allowed him to sense it.

"She cheated on you with Kyle. There is definitely a chance she's pregnant" Tess said hotly following him inside.

"Liz isn't like that" Max said defensively.

"Look, I don't want to fight about Liz. We need to focus on Antar, not human high school drama" Tess said sweetly batting her eye lashes.

Max sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. You've been a good friend and I don't mean to get angry. I just hate to think of her being sick."

"You're full of compassion, Max. It's okay." Tess laid her head on Max's chest and pulled him into a hug.

Before Max could return the hug, he felt a burning sensation on his chest.

"Ouch" he said jumping back.

"What is it?" Tess asked in surprise.

"Something burned me" Max winced pulling his shirt away from the painful skin.

"Take your shirt off" Tess ordered. Max turned red. "Max, just take it off so we can see if you're okay."

Max pulled his shirt off over his head, being careful to keep the material from touching his chest. He looked down and saw 5 circular burn marks that formed a V on his chest.

"What is that?" Tess asked looking at the burns in wonder.

"It looks like the Royal Seal of Antar," Max saw Tess's confused look. "When we were in New York, they checked to make sure I had the royal seal. It's something encoded in me to identify me as King."

"This is great news" Tess exclaimed.

"Me getting burned by my imbedded royal seal is great news" Max said skeptically raising an eyebrow at her. He put a hand over the burns. There was a soft glow and he removed his hand revealing unblemished skin.

"It means you're body is starting to remember me even if your mind hasn't yet" Tess said bouncing up and down.

Max looked at Tess, a confused expression on his face. "The burn happened when I touched you, revealing the seal. You recognize me as your Queen." Tess's face beamed.

"Is that going to happen every time I touch you?" Max had a pained look on his face.

"Let's check" Tess pulled Max into another hug. Max was relieved when nothing happened and he returned the hug. Max was suddenly aware that he was hugging Tess with no shirt on and was uncomfortable. He pulled back and gave Tess a half smile and her face beamed back.

"No burn. That's great Max. I'm thirsty. Want something to drink?" Tess bounded into the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks." Max pulled his shirt back on thinking about what Tess had said. It just didn't feel right to him. Why would recognizing the woman I am meant to spend my life with, the Queen by my side, cause me pain? Just chalk it up to the long list of questions that never seem to get answered, Max thought. Max's senses suddenly went on high alert and he peered out the window feeling as if he was being watched. Seeing no one he followed Tess into the kitchen.

A young man scurried away from his crouched position by the Evan's window climbing into his car a block away. He pulled out his cell phone putting it to his ear.

"Yeah, I got an update."

"What" the voice on the other end of the phone demanded.

"The Man got burned when he hugged Queen Bee. The burn kinda looked like the Royal Seal."

"Damnit" the voice swore.

"So, they, like, bonded now. Mission complete."

"No, they are not bonded. Not even close. If he got burned touching Tess then someone else has tried to bond with him, but it's not complete. Get your partner. There must be another alien around trying to bond with him. Find her."

"Do we tell the head honchos?" The young man asked.

"No. Have you found the key yet?"

"Still lookin'."

"We are running out of time. Find the key. Find the other alien. Don't screw things up."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Got it." The call ended and the man pulled away.

Liz woke up a short time later with her mother sitting on her bed.

"You scared us. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Parker asked her daughter, stroking her hair lovingly.

"Better. How did I get home?" Liz asked sitting up.

"You passed out at school. Max and Tess brought you home. Get ready, we're taking you to the doctor." Mrs. Parker said patting Liz's leg.

"Okay" Liz got up and changed clothes before heading out with her parents to the doctor.

Later that evening, Liz was sitting propped up in her bed writing in a new journal. Since Ava said she was changed she started tracking any physiological or mental differences she noticed, including the headaches, to help logically identify any alien related changes. The only alien related item she had identified for sure was contacting Max in New York. Maria suddenly burst into the room.

"Liz, are you okay?" Maria flopped on the bed pulling Liz into a hug.

"Maria can't breathe" Liz whispered as Maria squeezed the air from her lungs.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Maria sat back looking at Liz.

"Yeah, fine. The doctor didn't find anything wrong, but I have to go back for an MRI next week to make sure. He suggested it could be stress."

"With the Czechoslovakians about, who isn't stressed" Maria pulled out her bottle of cypress oil and took a long sniff.

"You know Max was really worried about you. He's called me a couple of times to see if I knew how you were. He didn't want to call and disturb you in case you were sleeping." Maria leaned over bumping her shoulder.

"I need to thank him for getting me home. And Tess too" Liz finished quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't come by earlier but some idiot backed into the jetta knocking off the new bumper Michael gave me. Spaceboy thinks he can fix though." Maria leaned back against Liz's headboard.

Liz's eyes grew wide and she stared at Maria. "Wait, didn't you say something to me about an accident" Maria turned to fully face Liz eyeing her suspiciously.

Liz just nodded her head.

Maria jumped off the bed. "Oh, my god. How did you know that? How did you know I would get in an accident?" Maria's voice rose with each word.

"Calm down, Maria. It was a lucky guess. The jetta has had its share of mishaps since we joined the 'I know an alien club.'"

"But you knew about the bumper. This is so weird." Maria climbed back onto the bed sitting next to Liz. She pulled her cypress oil back out and took another long sniff.

"If you become psychic, will you give me advice on how to better deal with Michael?" Maria said putting her head on Liz's shoulder. "Michael and Max are still being all yuck with each other. If I could get a heads up when their pissing contests are going to flare up, it would be much appreciated."

"Deal" Liz laughed.

The next day at school, Liz headed over to Max's locker. "Hey Max." As she addressed Max, she saw Tess approaching. "Oh, good. Hi Tess. I actually wanted to catch both of you."

"Hey Liz, what's up?" Max asked a smile on his face.

Tess walked over and stood next to Max facing Liz, hand on her hip looking at Liz with a smirk on her face.

"I just wanted to thank both of you for getting me home yesterday. It's nice to know that I have friends looking out for me." Liz reached out and touched Tess's arm smiling at the small blonde girl in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked concerned.

"Better today." Liz replied.

"You're mom said they were taking you to the doctor. Is everything okay?"

"Fine, the doctor said everything is fine."

Tess just stared at Liz with a fake smile, counting the seconds until she could be anywhere else. "Max, we should get going and grab some lunch." Tess said looping her arm through Max's to pull him down the hall.

"Sorry, didn't mean to keep you. Just wanted to make sure I said thanks." Liz smiled and started to turn around to head back down the hall.

"Liz, we're just grabbing lunch in the cafeteria. Want to join us? We can just grab our usual table in the quad. I'm sure we'll run into Maria, Michael and everyone else on the way."

"Sure" Liz fell into step next to Tess. She made a conscious effort to not crowd Max and let Tess be next to him.

Max and Liz both missed the angry expression that clouded Tess's face as she was seething on missing out on alone time with Max.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all those that have alerted and favorite this story!

Chapter 5

The following week, Liz was preparing the Crashdown to open with Maria. "How did the MRI go?" Maria asked wiping down menus.

"Fine. Healthy normal brain from what they can see" Liz smiled as she placed money into the cash register.

"They didn't see pictures of a certain dark haired alien when they were flipping through the MRI images, did they?" Maria joked.

"Maria" Liz exclaimed grabbing a pencil from next to the cash register and throwing it in Maria's direction.

"Just kidding. So what is causing the migraines?" Maria asked as Liz moved to sit on a stool at the counter across from Maria.

"Probably stress" Liz shrugged.

"How are often are you getting them?" Maria asked.

"At least once a week for the last while" Liz sighed. Not wanting to dwell on her health she refocused herself to the long shift she and Maria had to work.

"We open in 10 minutes. Is Michael all set back there?" Liz asked.

"Hey Spaceboy, are you prepped and ready?" Maria called through the window to the kitchen.

"One of the burners on the stove isn't staying lit. I think the clamp on the gas line is a little loose. Can one of you hand me a wrench from the toolbox behind the counter?"

"I'll get it" Liz said heading behind the counter, bending down to rummage through the toolbox. "Here you go Michael" Liz placed the wrench in his hand. Liz placed her hand on Michaels arm. "Thanks for fixing that so my dad doesn't have to call a repair man." Liz froze staring into the kitchen. Michael gave her a strange look then walked over to the stove.

"Liz, Liz, are you okay?" Maria asked as Liz continued to stare into the kitchen. "Earth to Liz, helllooo" Maria waved her hand in front of Liz's face then snapped her fingers. The snapping sound caused Liz's head to turn in Maria's direction.

"Fire, there's fire." Liz took off through the swinging door. "Michael move" Liz yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"What?" Michael looked up and saw Liz running at him full speed. She tackled him to the ground just as a plume of fire shot out from the stove engulfing the area Michael had just been standing at seconds earlier. Michael raised his hand and the fire extinguished itself and the gas turned off.

Maria came into the kitchen and saw Michael and Liz entangled on the floor. "A fire, Liz knew, Michael was almost, oh my god, Liz said, thank you Liz" Maria yelled the words falling from her lips incoherently as she dropped to her knees pulling Liz and Michael into a hug. Liz wriggled out from between Maria and Michael to inspect the stove.

Maria started kissing Michael and he returned the kiss passionately before suddenly grabbing Maria by the shoulders and pushing her back. "What happened?"

"Looks like the gas line you were about to tighten blew shattering one of the metal clamps. The breaking metal must have caused a spark igniting the gas." Liz held up a piece of sheared metal.

"Liz knew. She saved you" Maria cried pulling Michael back into a hug.

Liz turned and left the kitchen heading back out front not wanting to witness the couple's passionate kisses brought on by Michael being okay. Michael extricated himself from Maria who was starting to settle down and followed Liz.

"What did Maria mean you knew?" Michael glared at Liz suspiciously as Liz started filling sugar containers.

"When I touched your arm I saw the kitchen, a fire and you. I also had a really bad feeling. I didn't think, I just reacted" Liz said nonchalantly.

"She knew I would get into that accident last week too" Maria said as she emerged from the back staring in awe at Liz.

"What's going on Parker?" Michael started to pace around the restaurant.

"I don't know Michael" Liz threw her hands up in exasperation. "Two times I've guessed right that something was going to happen. Let's not get worried over nothing. Don't we have enough drama in our lives? Now we need to open. Can you work with only half of the stove functioning?" Liz asked her tone all business and her hands on her hips.

Michael knew he would not get anywhere when Liz went into stubborn mode. It was almost as bad as trying to argue with Maria. He stomped back into the kitchen, Maria close behind.

"This stuff with Max has her stressed out Michael. Cut her some slack."

"She slept with Kyle. If anyone should be stressed it's Max." Michael shook his head. "Look, I could care less about who Max and Liz are sleeping with, as long as it isn't each other, but this psychic stuff is weird and could expose us. Ava said she was different, but this…..We need to keep an eye on her and if this happens again the group needs to know."

"Settle down Spaceboy. She's my best friend. I will always be there to keep an eye on her. You could at least have thanked her for saving your life." Maria leaned up to kiss him gently on the cheek. "You have been a real jerk to her lately." She playfully punched him on the arm.

Sighing, Michael pushed through the swinging door and popped his head out. "Uh, Liz." Liz turned to face him her body in a defensive stance. "Thanks for, ya know, saving me." Michael disappeared back into the kitchen before Liz could respond. The three worked their shift without further incidents but Michael watched Liz's every move.

Michael went up to Max at school on Monday. "Hey Max" he called down the hall. Max stopped at his locker and looked to see Michael jogging towards him. Michael leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms across chest with a pensive look on his face.

Max looked at Michael. "What's on your mind, Michael?" Max put his books in his locker.

"What's the deal with you and Liz?" Michael asked suddenly.

"There is no deal with me and Liz. We're trying to be friends. I know you don't approve but I don't care. Why do you ask?" Max eyed him warily.

"Has anything weird happened when you're around her?" Michael watched Max closely.

"No, why?" Max asked in surprise.

"No reason. Gottta go." Michael ran down the hall leaving a bewildered Max staring after him.

Later in the day, Michael cornered Liz in the gym. "So what's the deal with you and Max?" Michael decided to cut to the chase.

"Pardon?" Liz asked in surprise.

"Maria said that you were stressed out about stuff with Max. So what's the deal with you two?"

"There is no _deal _Michael. He's going to be with Tess and I'm trying to be his friend, just like I told you the other day when you yelled at me to stay away from him." Liz said turning to leave.

"Liz" Michael started.

"I know you're worried about me exposing your secrets. I'm worried too Michael. I also know you're worried I'll somehow hurt Max again. Just know that I would never let anything happen to any of you. If it's in my power to help and protect you, I will always do that, no matter what the price." Liz said with conviction. "I need to get to class." Liz said with a softer tone. She turned leaving Michael just staring at her uncertain how to respond to her determination to protect them.

Max was home in the kitchen fixing a snack later that day when he heard a knock at the door. He headed to the door and opened it.

"Tess" Max said in surprise.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked tentatively.

"Sure" Max said stepping aside.

"I haven't seen you since we had the seal appear. I thought we should try again with memory retrieval then maybe grab some dinner after?" Tess said pulling on the hem of her shirt.

Max really wasn't in the mood, but he could see she was nervous. It must have been hard for her to come here on her own. She always puts so much trust and faith in him and he still hasn't really given her a chance even as a friend. Maybe this was the first step.

"Yeah, okay." Max ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go to my room."

Max and Tess sat crossed legged on Max's bed their knees touching. "Ready" Tess asked.

"Yes" Max responded quietly. He took her hands in his and they both closed their eyes in concentration.

Nothing happened at first and Max was about to give up and pull away when he suddenly saw himself and Tess standing before a jubilant crowd. People were smiling and clapping, but Max couldn't hear any sounds. As Max continued to watch what he now knew to be a memory of his past life, he saw Max and Tess, actually Zan and Ava, turn to face each other. Zan placed his hand on his own chest and then there was a soft glow below his hand. His mouth utters something, but there is no sound. Zan sighed and placed his hand over Ava's heart. Zan looked to be saying more but again no sound escaped his lips. Zan removed his hand and there was the configuration of the royal seal glowing above the neckline of Ava's strapless dress. Suddenly Max heard voices.

"Arranged"

"He doesn't love her"

"It's his duty to be with her"

"They will learn to tolerate each other"

"It's best for the people"

The voices become deafening and Max pulled away. He was breathing heavy and looked at Tess's smiling face. "Did you see it? Did you see it Max? I think that was our wedding" Tess gushed. "I had the royal seal declaring me your queen."

"Yeah, I saw it" Max tried to smile. "Did you hear the voices as well?"

Tess looked at Max in confusion. "The vision was completely silent. It was actually kind of weird. Did you hear something? What were they saying?" Tess asked anxiously.

Max looked at how happy Tess was at having seen the memory. Max didn't want to hurt her by telling her the horrible things he heard about their marriage, but he didn't want to lie either. "Do you know if marriages were arranged on Antar, like historic royal marriages were done here on Earth, or for love" Max gave her a small smile.

"I could feel it from the memory Max, we married for love," she beamed at him. "Wow, that is the most clear memory we've had yet" Tess said pulling Max into a hug.

"Maybe we should test it. We know the seal is in you. Maybe we should check to see if the seal is in me like we just saw," Tess said.

"How?"

Tess took Max's hand and placed it on her chest. Max hissed and pulled his hand back suddenly. "I'm sorry, I got burned again," Max said pulling his shirt away from his chest and looking down the front. Max thought he saw a look of anger flash across Tess's face before her jubilant smile slid back into place.

"We must have to remember more for me to see the seal and for you to stop getting burned" Tess joked and Max healed himself.

"I hope we remember soon. Talk about getting hurt for past sins" Max laughed.

"Wow, I'm starving. Want to grab something to eat?" Tess jumped off the bed.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Max forced a smile as he followed her out to the jeep.

A young man hid as the young couple ran to the jeep. Once the jeep was out of site, he pulled out his cell phone and walked to his car parked a few blocks away.

"What" the voice yelled through the phone.

"Do you gotta bite my head off when checkin' in? Fuck!" he hissed.

"Do you have an update?" The voice asked urgently.

"Queeny tried a bonding step, but the lame ass King got burned again."

"Shit. Have you found any traces of aliens near him?"

"The only other girls around him we see are human. I heard them say they were human the last time we was here."

"Maybe a shapeshifter has replaced them or maybe they lied about being human. You need to make sure, you idiot."

"Shit, more work. She ain't gonna be happy. Can we kill the girls even if they're human?"

"No. Am I working with a bunch of amateurs? It would raise too much suspicion. I have to make an update. Get this done and find the key." The phone went silent.

"Can't wait for this to be over and we get off this rock and away from that asshole" the young man muttered starting the car and pulling away.

"Hey Max, Tess" Alex smiled. Max and Tess slid into the booth across from Isabel and Alex at the Crashdown.

"We have great news" Tess exclaimed. Just then Tess's cell phone rang. "I'll be right back." Tess headed outside to take the call and Max slid back in the booth across from Isabel. He watched Tess outside the window surprised at the angry body language she had. She came back in with a smile on her face and sat next to Max.

"Everything okay? You seemed mad at whoever you were talking to." Max looked concerned.

"I have a project due soon and my partner has been useless. He has one thing to do and can't seem to accomplish it" Tess rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about my pain of a partner when we have had a major breakthrough."

Liz came up to the table at that moment. "Can I get you guys anything?" Liz looked at Max and Tess.

"An alien blast" Tess said.

"Just a cherry coke, thanks Liz" Max said with a smile.

"No problem" Liz returned the smile walking back to the counter to prepare the drinks.

"Anyway, Max and I were doing memory retrieval. And we got a full memory" Tess gushed.

"Really?" Isabel asked with surprise. "Where's Michael?" Isabel started looking around.

Max saw Liz heading back to the table. "Maybe we should talk about this later. We don't want to have to repeat this for Michael" Max said quickly. He didn't want to throw his relationship with Tess in Liz's face. He know it shouldn't bother him to be with Tess in front of Liz, especially after the whole Kyle thing, but it still hurt his heart to do it.

"I'll tell Michael later" Tess grumbled. Isabel looked at her surprised by her tone. Liz arrived at the table setting the drinks down.

"We saw our wedding" Tess said proudly putting her hand on Max's arm. Liz's gaze fell to where Tess was touching Max and Max dropped his gaze to his lap as Tess started giving details.

Liz hesitated for a moment. "Can I get you anything else?" Liz said gently as Tess glared at her for the interruption.

"No" Tess rudely.

"Tess" Isabel chided looking from Tess to Liz.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your story. I'll leave you to it" Liz backed away and slowly made her way to the backroom fighting back tears.

Liz paced back and forth in the breakroom taking deep breathes. You knew they were married, Liz reminded herself. This shouldn't be a surprise, but seeing them touch made it all the more real. They will be together in this life too. It's for the best so suck it up Parker, Liz scolded herself. Liz wiped away tears resolving to get back to work. Some of the Tabasco bottles were low or empty. Since the pod squad made the Crashdown their second home, they were going through Tabasco like water. Liz went into the store room and grabbed an armful of bottles. She walked out and snuck a peak at Max. He was slumped in his seat and Tess was talking away all the while touching his arm or shoulder.

Liz stepped behind the counter and heard a shattering sound and suddenly felt wet. She looked down and saw the skirt of her uniform was covered in Tabasco sauce and there were shards of glass all over the floor. She glanced up and saw Tess laughing hysterically at her and Isabel was trying to cover up her smile. She couldn't look at Max out of embarrassment. Liz walked over to the garbage to dispose of the glass still in her hands. She looked down at the broken bottles and notice that they looked like they had exploded.

"Great" Liz said under her breath dropping the broken bottles into the garbage.

"Ouch." Liz looked at her hand and saw the broken glass had cut her right hand in several places.

Suddenly a towel was being handed to her. "Are you okay?" Liz looked up to see Max standing next her.

"Yeah, thanks. I must have bumped the bottles and they shattered. Just a few cuts." Liz wiped the blood from her hand.

"Do you want me, to ya know?" Max waived his fingers in the air.

Liz laughed. "No, they'll heal on their own just fine."

Michael poked his head out of the kitchen window. He saw the broken bottles tops and Liz covered in Tabasco.

"What happened?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"Just me being a klutz, Michael. Can you bring the broom out and I can clean this up?"

"Sure" he eyed the scene for a few more seconds before pulling his head back into the kitchen and coming out front with the broom.

"Do you want some help cleaning this up?" Max offered.

"That's nice of you, but I got it. You can go back to hanging out with Tess." Liz smiled, appreciating his thoughtfulness.

"I'm glad you're okay." Max turned around to head back to the booth.

"Max"

Max turned around quickly, hope in his eyes, stepping back to Liz. "I'm really happy for you, and happy for Tess for finally getting a full memory. You've been searching for answers for a long time. Maybe this is the breakthrough you need to get the answers for all you." Liz smiled a genuine smile at Max reaching out with her uncut hand and squeezed his arm before starting to sweep up the glass.

"Thanks, Liz." Max returned to the booth and slid in next to Tess but he could still feel the warmth on his arm where she had touched him.

**A/N: Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has alerted or provided a review for this story!**

Chapter 6

Liz woke a few days later feeling awful. She had another migraine. Her whole body ached and she had the chills. Liz dragged herself out of bed and to school. The school year was almost over so staying home wasn't an option. Liz ran into Maria as she headed to her locker before lunch.

"Don't you just look like a ray of sunshine today?" Maria joked. Liz gave her a glare. "What's up with you today? More Max on the brain keeping you up at night?"

"Maria" Liz whined.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. You look awful. Another migraine?" Maria asked wrinkling her nose at the thought of migraines as bad as Liz was experiencing lately.

Maria stopped at Liz's locker as she fumbled with the lock before getting it open. Liz slowly pulled her books out of her backpack putting them in her locker. "No, I think this time I'm getting a cold or the flu. I ache everywhere and I'm freezing." Liz pulled a hoodie from her locker and put it on over her long-sleeve t-shirt.

"It's time for lunch. Let's find you some soup. Soup always makes me feel better when I'm sick." They linked arms and headed to the cafeteria.

Maria and Liz sat in the quad with their lunches. Michael started walking over to them. Liz suddenly head from Maria "I wonder if Spaceboy will meet me in the Eraser Room for some fun time later."

"Maria! I don't need to know about your extracurricular activities in the Eraser Room" Liz hissed.

"What?" Maria looked at her in confusion having not said anything to Liz about the Eraser Room.

Alex suddenly sat down next to Liz. "Hey, Liz, Maria. How's it going?" Maria continued to stare at Liz with her mouth hanging open. "Seems things are the usual with Maria. How about you Liz?" Alex laughed wondering at Maria's dumbfounded state.

"Everything is good, Alex." Liz tried to smile repressing the shivers that threatened to overtake her small frame.

Max saw Liz, Maria, and Alex sitting at their usual table in the Quad. He saw Michael across the quad heading in their direction and Max started to walk over as well with Tess following soon after. Liz saw them approach and heard Tess voice "Why do we always have to sit with Liz Parker and her little friends? When will Max just stay away from her?"

Liz just stared at Tess. Her mouth never moved but she swore she heard her voice just now. Suddenly Liz's head started to hurt. She jumped up just as Max sat down. "I need to go home. Not feeling well." Liz ran into the school with Maria right behind her.

"Liz, Liz" Maria called running after Liz grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop. "I'll take you home."

"Thanks." Liz and Maria walked outside and climbed into the jetta. Maria maneuvered the car out of the school parking heading for the Crashdown. Liz settled into her seat and closed her eyes.

"I'm your best friend, now spill." Maria tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Maria, I don't feel well. There is nothing to spill about" Liz said with a weary voice.

"You heard me about wanting to go to the Eraser Room with Michael."

"I was sitting right next to you, Maria. Of course, I heard. Why do you think I made the comment? If you had said it two minutes later Alex would have joined me in my response." Liz snickered slightly.

"Liz. I never said that out loud. I only thought it." Maria reached into her pocket and pulled out her cypress oil. "Open this before I really start to panic."

Liz took the bottle from Maria removing the lid rolling her eyes at her best friend. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes." Liz froze when Maria turned her head and Liz saw in Maria's eyes that she was being serious.

"This can't be happening. I'm the kooky friend. You're the normal 'most likely to succeed friend'. Not the friend most likely to become a psychic, mind reader." Maria started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Maria. Just breathe. Just get me home and let me sleep and we'll figure this out."

"Okay, Liz." Maria tried to calm her breathing as she pulled up to the Crashdown, parking around back. Liz dragged herself out of the car.

Maria and Liz started to walk through the alley to the back door of the Crashdown. Liz felt someone grab her from behind and push her roughly against the brick wall of the alley. Liz saw a face covered in a ski mask with only their eyes showing. Liz quickly assessed the person and realized it was obviously a woman which was evident because of the tight black turtleneck she wore. She pressed a hand around Liz's throat and squeezed as she pressed her against the wall.

"Let go, please don't hurt us" Liz struggled but the hand held her in place.

Liz looked to her left and saw Maria pinned by a man also dressed in all black with the same ski mask. Liz heard Maria repeat "Oh, my god" over and over quietly to herself.

"Give us ya money" the woman ordered at Liz and Maria. Maria handed over her purse and Liz pulled her wallet from her backpack. Liz racked her brain as the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Here, you can take whatever you want but please let me and my friend go." Liz said trying to remain calm.

Suddenly a knife was at her throat. "Do we get to have any fun?" The woman pressed the cold steel against Liz's cheek. She felt the cold flat end of the knife slowly moved down her face without cutting her. Then the knife is placed at her chest against the skin left bare by her v-neck t-shirt. She flicked the knife cutting across the exposed skin and blood trickled down Liz's chest and across the blade of the knife.

"Ah" Liz cried out from the pain of the cut.

"No fun, but I wish" the man said pressing himself against Maria who whimpered in response. He pulled out his own knife and flicked it under Maria's chin drawing a small amount of blood.

The woman glared at Liz and ordered her to the ground and Liz complied. Liz looked over at Maria and the man was still pressed against her and she was trying to push him away.

"Let her go" Liz ordered and the man immediately backed off. Liz could see a glassy look come over his eyes.

"We got what we need, let's go" the woman said and started running down the alley. The man stood still.

"Let's go" she called again. He shook his head and ran after her.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked getting up and going over to Maria.

"Oh, God Liz." Maria hugged Liz and cried.

"Let's get inside and call the Sheriff."

Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael arrived at the Crashdown and saw the police inside talking to Maria and Liz was sitting at the counter. The four froze outside. Max saw an EMT looking at Liz and he started to reach for the door.

"Not this time Max. She's obviously fine. She's talking to an EMT. We need to go. My shift starts in 15 minutes. I will talk to Maria and see what happened." Michael said pushing Max back to the jeep.

"Take him home and keep him away from Liz." Michael ordered Isabel, his hand still guiding Max to the jeep.

"You don't give orders around here Michael." Max pushed his hand way and stood toe to toe with Michael.

"Someone has to be in charge since you won't step up and fucking lead us." Michael growled.

"This isn't about leading Michael, this is about making sure one of our friends is okay" Max argued.

"There are more police coming. We need to leave" Isabel said with a slight panic in her voice.

"This isn't over Michael" Max said stepping back and climbing into the jeep. Isabel climbed in the back and Tess slid into the passenger seat. Tess was silent through the entire altercation, but was seething internally that Max's instinct was to run to Liz. She has to figure out a way to eliminate the hold Liz has over Max if they are to finally be together like they are destined to be.

After being questioned by the police and having her cut cleaned up by the EMT, Liz trudged up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. The only good thing about the attack was that it distracted Maria from pushing more on hearing her thoughts. She pulled out her alien oddity journal and made notes about her hearing Maria's eraser room comment. Did I really read Maria's thoughts? Does that mean I heard Tess's to? Liz wondered. She also made note of the attacker that held Maria. Something about the way he let her go when she yelled and his glassy expression bothered Liz, but she wasn't sure why. Liz put the journal away and feeling restless went out on the balcony and plopped into her lounge chair.

Max waited until after dinner when everyone was lost in their own evening activities, before putting his shoes on and heading out his window. Michael had called earlier and said the police had been at the Crashdown as Liz and Maria were mugged in the alley but no one was really hurt. Michael proceeded to lecture him that Liz was fine and to stay away as nothing bad had happened. Max had heard Maria's voice in the background during the phone call so Michael was obviously worried about leaving Maria alone. Who would protect Liz if they attackers came back, Max thought.

Max walked to Liz's. He looked behind him every few minutes as he again felt like he was being watched. Once reaching Liz's balcony, he hesitated but once his foot touched the first rung climbed quickly. Max was surprised to find Liz sitting on the balcony. Liz jumped at seeing Max's head pop over the side of her balcony.

"Max!" Liz exclaimed.

"Hey Liz." Max said suddenly slightly embarrassed at having shown up out of the blue.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"Michael told me what happened today to you and Maria. I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, a little shaken up, but otherwise fine." Liz smiled.

Max noticed the bandage on her chest. "They hurt you." Max said his eyes squinting in anger as he moved next to her.

"Just a small cut, Max. No big deal." Liz put her hand on his arm. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you want, I can give you a ride home from school the next few days, just to make sure you're okay getting home and whoever did this doesn't come back."

"You don't have to do that Max. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." Liz said.

"We're friends, right? Well, friends look out for each other. It will make me feel better." Max smiled.

"Fine, if it will make you feel better." Liz smiled back.

"I better go before someone realizes I'm gone."

"Night, Max."

"Night, Liz."

Liz crawled back into her window laid back on the bed not even bothering to get under the covers. She had a restless sleep filled with dreams.

_Liz was kneeling on a bed as Max stood before her. He wore only jeans and Liz could see each line of his sculpted bare chest and the definition in his toned arms. She looked at his face and his eyes were filled with love and darkened slightly with passion as he stepped closer to the bed. He reached out and cupped her face leaning to kiss Liz gently. Liz fisted her hands in Max's hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Max moved one hand down the side of her body lightly caressing as he went stopping on her thigh. He slowly traced circles on her outer thigh under her short white dress. He grasped the hem of the dress and slowly pulled it over Liz's head leaving her wearing a white lacy bra and panties._

"_You're beautiful, my love" Max whispered against her lips._

_Max laid Liz down gently on the bed moving into between her thighs that parted to accommodate him. Max ran a hand up her side gently massaging her breast, running his thumb over her laced covered nipple. Liz arched into Max's touches and started to grind herself against his bulging erection to alleviate the burning in her that was building. _

"_Look at me my love" Max said gently. Liz locked eyes with Max. "I am yours now and forever."_

_Max kissed down her neck across her collar bone to her chest. Liz watched him as he lovingly touched and caressed her. As he kissed down to her breasts she felt warmth spread across her skin and she saw a glow reflected in Max's eyes emanating from her own skin._

_Suddenly the warmth was gone and her skin felt ice cold. Max got up and backed away from the bed._

"_We're not complete Liz. For you to live we must be complete."_

Liz sat up in bed. She shivered yet she was covered in sweat. She felt a sexual stronger than she has ever felt in her life. It was a longing for Max more intense than she ever had before. Liz climbed out of bed and headed to her bathroom. Despite her chills she needed a cold shower or she may run to Max and kiss him senseless. What is going on with me, Liz thought as she climbed into the shower. Psychic premonitions, mind reading and now crazy sex dreams. Can life get any weirder?

A young man and woman drove out into the desert. She pulled out her cell phone and hit number 1 on her speed dial.

"Yo, update." she said.

"And?" The voice on the phone asked impatiently.

"The girls are human. Blood is squeaky clean." She said looking at her nails already bored with the conversation.

"The alien is still out there. Keep looking. And find the god damn key." The phone went silent.

" Stupid little prick. We need off this god forsaken rock."

Tess went up to Max a few days later at school. "I can't find Kyle, can you give me a ride home today?" Tess asked.

"Sure" Max said heading out to the jeep where Isabel was already waiting.

"Hey Isabel."

"Hey Tess. Are you coming over to do memory retrieval?"

"We're going to give Tess a ride home. We can drop her off before we drop off Liz. We can do memory retrieval another day" Max said with a smile.

"You're giving Liz a ride home?" Tess asked in surprise. Tess closed her eyes sighing and stepped closer to Isabel.

"Max, you have given her a ride every day since the attack. This is getting ridiculous. You're not together anymore. It's not your job to look out for her." Isabel exclaimed.

"What's got you so upset, Isabel? She's my friend, and I thought she was your friend too. She's just been through a traumatic experience. Give her a break. Get in the jeep or walk home." Max ordered.

"Hey, everything okay?" Liz asked coming up to the group and seeing everyone glaring at each.

"No, no problems. We just need to give Tess a ride home as well." Max explained still glaring at Isabel.

"Oh, if you want you can drop me off first. I imagine you are still working on memory retrieval especially after just getting a full memory the other day." Liz gave a half smile.

"Actually, you can drop me off at the Crashdown with Liz. I have been planning to talk to your dad about a job. With summer coming, I thought it would be a good time to work and help out the Valentis for taking me in." Tess smiled.

"Okay" Max furrowed his brow and looked at Liz.

"I'm not sure if my dad needs any extra help for the summer but you're welcome to talk to him. I can put a good word in for you." Liz smiled at Tess.

"Thanks Liz." Tess gave a half smile back.

**A/N: Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day the eight friends gathered to celebrate the end of the school year and to say good-bye to Alex. He was going to spend the summer in Sweden for a study abroad program. Liz stood behind the counter and smiled at everyone laughing and smiling. Things seemed almost normal.

Maria and Isabel were dancing to some music that Isabel had started playing while Michael sat on the counter with Alex on a stool next to him watching the girls with longing stares. Max and Tess were in a booth talking. Liz did her best to not sneak looks in their direction but it was difficult. Liz saw Kyle sitting on his on a stool on his own at the other end of the counter. Liz walked around the counter and sat next to him.

"Hey Liz," Kyle said putting his elbows on the counter and leaning back as he watched the girls dance.

"Hey Kyle." Liz gave him a sideways glance. "You're a good friend Kyle. I'm sorry I don't say that more often."

"Sshhh, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation as a gigantic ass to maintain" he grinned.

"Did you get in any trouble with your dad about the rumor about us? My parents were clueless luckily, but I know you're dad is more in tune with the rumor mill from when he was sheriff."

"Thank god he didn't hear it either. The first time we had the _talk_ was awkward enough, I did not want a repeat of that." Kyle said slicing his hand across his throat and laughing.

"Since losing his job as sheriff he's kind of tuned out of the rumor mill." Kyle said sadly.

"Sorry Kyle. You've been there for me without question. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"I'm good. Hey, I hear you'll be gone for the summer. Where are you going?" Kyle asked.

"You're going away?" Max asked a shocked look on his face. Liz turned quickly as Max climbed onto the stool next to her. She looked at him with a stunned expression as she hadn't heard him approach.

"Yeah, between the headaches and the mugging, my parents are worried so they are sending me to Florida to spend some time with my Aunt and to visit my cousin who is talking summer classes up at Las Cruces University. I'll be back before school starts."

"With you and Alex gone, the humans will be out numbered" Kyle joked sliding off his stool. "Have a fun summer" Kyle called as he headed over to talk to Tess.

Liz looked at Max. "Sorry I didn't tell you. My parents just sprung it on me last night. It came completely out of the blue. They are worried and thought a change of scenario might help. Maria must have blabbed to Kyle." Liz said quickly.

"It's okay. I-We'll miss you this summer." Max corrected himself.

"With school out, you guys will have lots of time to train and maybe you and, uh, Tess can unlock some more memories."

"Yeah, maybe" he said fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You don't want to train and do memory retrieval?" Liz asked quietly.

"It's not that, but what if I...never mind."

"Tell me." Liz looked at him with a smile.

"What if I was a really bad King? What if I'm doomed to repeat the same mistakes? Right now, our powers are like parlor tricks compared to what the skins could do. Michael wants to go out there guns blazing but that could get us killed. By acting normal I am hoping we avoid making ourselves unnecessary targets. I just want to keep everyone safe." Max said with a sigh.

"Do you want my opinion?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Max said turning on his stool to face Liz.

"I think you are Michael and both wrong."

"Jeez, thanks. That's going to help us." Max smirked.

Liz laughed. "You're right not to go out guns blazing, which is how Michael is wrong. But you can't put your head in the sand and pretend there isn't a war out there somewhere. They know you're here. Even if you never go home, do you honestly think they will just let you live in peace on Earth? Someday the war will come to you and the four of you need to be prepared. That's how you're wrong."

Max smiled. "You always tell it like it is Liz."

"You have the making of a great leader and powerful King, Max. You're letting your fear of Zan's downfall paralyze you into inaction. When the chips are down, I've seen you make the right decisions. You did it in New York. You did with Nasedo when he wanted to just kill anyone that got in the way. You did when Michael was sick. Let Isabel, Tess and Michael give you advice but follow your heart. You'll make the right decisions to keep them safe." Liz looked down at the counter slightly embarrassed at her little speech.

"Thanks Liz, for having so much faith in me." Max said staring at the counter as well.

"Promise me you'll have some cool new power to show me when I get back" Liz said with a smile bumping his shoulder with hers wanting to lighten the mood.

"Any requests for a new power that I can master for you" Max said playfully spinning on his stool.

"Making money grow on trees, that bewitched trick when you wiggle your nose and stuff happens" Liz tapped her chin as if deep in thought "mind control so my parents stop sending me away against my will." Liz rolled her eyes.

Max laughed. "I'll see what I can do." Max continued to talk about make believe powers and the summer with Liz. They were laughing and joking as if all the bad events of the past few months had never happened.

"Earth to Tess" Kyle said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Tess blushed as she had been staring at Max and Liz laughing and didn't realize Kyle had sat across from her.

"What?" Tess asked impatiently sneaking another glance at Max.

"I asked if you were okay. As I walked over here you looked really pissed and you have seemed off at home lately. Did some martian tell you they didn't want to be your BFF anymore?" Kyle smirked.

"Kyle" Tess whined.

"Hey, one of the perks of being a human in the alien conspiracy is I get to crack inappropriate alien jokes" Kyle smiled. "Really, what's up?"

"Nothing" Tess said with a tone of insecurity. Tess snuck another look at Max and Kyle followed her gaze.

"What is it about Max, _fucking_ Evans that makes all you girls fall all over him" Kyle said with exasperation.

"He's supposed to be my husband Kyle" Tess hissed.

Kyle nodded in the direction of Max and Liz as they both let out peals of laughter. "Yeah, good luck with that. See you at home." Kyle pushed himself and stomped over to Alex to say good-bye.

The party started to wind down and everyone went to say good-bye to Alex. Liz pulled Alex into a hug.

"Have fun in Sweden Alex. Take lots of pictures and e-mail us often." Liz pulled back from the hug. "I'm jealous of your adventure when I'll be stuck with my aunt."

Alex grabbed Liz's hand and spun her around. "Have some adventures of your won in Florida and with your cousin" Alex laughed. Liz suddenly stopped and just stared at Alex her mouth open. She started seeing flashes.

Alex on a college campus sitting at a computer

Alex surrounded by alien symbols

Alex holding his head in pain

Blackness

"Liz, Liz, hellooo" Alex said looking Liz in the eye.

"Sorry, I'm tired and zoned out there for a second." Liz pulled Alex into another hug. "Please be careful, if you see anything alien related let me know right away" Liz whispered.

"I will, I promise" Alex responded confused.

Maria came up and put her arm around Liz waving as they watched Alex head outside with Isabel, Max and Tess heading out right behind them. Maria turned toward Liz.

"I know that look. You just had one of those psychic flashy thingies didn't you?" Maria asked narrowing her eyes at Liz.

Liz nodded her head and looked at her shoes. "Let's clean up and then we can talk."

"Deal" Maria agreed. "Come on Guerin, you can help us clean." Michael grunted in agreement hopped off the counter and started picking up glasses with Maria.

Liz headed to the counter to pick up the pizza boxes when she spotted Kyle's jacket on the stool he had occupied earlier.

"Maria, Kyle forgot his coat. I'm just going to run out and see if I can catch Tess to give it to him." Liz headed outside to where she knew Max had parked the jeep.

When Tess headed outside with Max she was still upset about his interaction with Liz during the party. Max was hers and she couldn't lose him to Liz Parker. She needed their relationship to progress beyond friends and memory retrieval. When they got to the jeep she turned to face Max.

"Max"

"Yeah" Max stood looking down at her waiting for her to say something.

Tess was about to suggest they go somewhere to talk when she saw over Max's shoulder, Liz exit the Crashdown and head in their direction. A sly smile came over her face and she looked up at Max again and leaned in and kissed him. It took Max a few seconds to realize what was happening, but in that time Liz froze in horror, turned, and ran back inside.

Max pulled back from the kiss. "Tess" he breathed out contemplating his words carefully. "I know we were married in our other life and I want to give us a chance in this life, but I'm not ready to have our relationship be romantic yet. I want to get to know you more as a friend. We need to figure out our powers and our pasts to help our people before we can focus on the romantic stuff. I'm not saying it will never happen. Just not yet, okay?"

"I'm sorry Max. I just thought you found me attractive" Tess ran her hand down Max's chest biting her lower lip.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive, Tess. It's just that we died on Antar because we made mistakes of how we ruled. We have no idea what those mistakes were."

"This is a turn of events. You've been avoiding training recently" Tess said.

"Yeah, well the error of my ways was recently pointed out to me and I want to fix it. Don't tell Michael" Max laughed. "We need to train and get as many memories as possible. We need to keep our focus on this before we focus on what the next steps of us are" Max pointed his hand from himself to Tess. If there are any next steps of us, Max thought. "We're only 17, we have time to figure out our relationship and marriage, right?"

"You're right, Max. One step at a time." Tess smiled but seethed inside. Deep down she knew his feelings for Liz still weren't letting her into his heart. Liz will be gone all summer and Tess would make the most of that time. Tess smiled to herself as Max pulled her into a hug.

Liz ran back inside still holding Kyle's jacket, passed Maria and Michael into the backroom before letting the tears fall. Liz paced back and forth trying to not hyperventilate over what she saw. Max and Tess kissed. She felt her heart breaking. Stop it, Liz. Liz stomped her foot in frustration and ran her hands through her hair. Don't be selfish, Liz. They're destiny is together. This is good that Max is moving on and they are getting closer.

Maria popped her head into the backroom before Michael barged in. Maria saw Liz's tear stained face and her fighting a war within herself. She moved over and pulled Liz into a hug and Michael just stood there staring at them.

"Tell me what happened with Max" Maria said gently putting her chin on Liz's head as her tears stained Maria's shirt.

"Tess and Max" Liz said into Maria's chest.

"Oh, chica, I'm sorry." Maria squeezed Liz tighter.

"Tess and Max, what?" Michael asked confused. "I don't speak girl." Michael threw his hands up.

"Michael, can you finish cleaning up. Liz and I need some girl time." Maria looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But, we were going to talk about the psy-" Michael started.

"MICHAEL! Later, Liz needs ice cream and no boys." Maria said through clenched teeth.

Michael and Maria stared at each other for a moment. Michael made a sound of disgust, turned and crashed through the swinging door and they heard glasses being angrily gathered.

Maria stepped back and looked at Liz. "I'm sorry Max and Tess kissed."

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, Maria. This is what I wanted. It's what needs to happen. This is why I did all the stuff when Future Max was here." Liz had resumed her pacing.

"How can I be selfish and be jealous and heartbroken at them being together? How can I want him so badly when I know what's at stake? How did I become such a horrible person?" Liz sat down on the couch, burying her face in her hands and cried harder.

"Stupid Future Max. I wish he was here so I could kick his ass" Maria growled moving to sit next to Liz. Liz laughed.

"You can't help who you love, Liz. It doesn't make you a horrible person to want to be with him. I still think you should tell him. He and Tess have become friends. Maybe she would understand that you two are meant to be."

"But we're not meant to be, Maria. I wish that were true. I love him and I know I will never love anyone like I love him but I heard the message in the cave. I won't stand in the way." Liz looked up at Maria. "I have a feeling Tess wouldn't let me stand in the way either."

Maria and Liz gave each other a knowing look. "I agree with you on that one. You're not exactly Tess's favorite person." Liz chuckled.

"Broken hearts call for ice cream. How about it, chica? I hear a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough calling our names." Maria smiled pulling Liz upstairs.

Liz and Maria grabbed ice cream and spoons and cuddled up on Liz's bed resting against the headboard.

"Did you think this was the direction our lives would take? Being part of an alien conspiracy?" Liz asked as she dug her spoon into the ice cream.

"Nope. I was going to be a star musician that married some wonderful poetic, artistic man that wooed me with his words and songs. I never thought I would fall in love with an alien hybrid that couldn't communicate his way out of a paper bag. Who knew I would want to spend my life with Michael, of all people, of course only until he gets beamed up to his home planet and leaves me alone and heartbroken." Maria sighed and dug into the ice cream with a new ferocity.

"Oh, Maria. Maybe they will never go home." Liz suddenly winkled her nose. "Then I'll just get to watch Max fall in love with Tess, marry her and have little alien babies together." Liz sighed licking her spoon.

"Man, we're pathetic" Maria sighed. "These damn Czechoslovakians. They've made us fine female human specimens into blubbering love sick idiots."

The two friends looked at each and started to laugh at the state of their lives. They laughed and continued to eat ice creams until they thought they were going to explode. After a while they fell into an easy silence pondering their lives and alien friends.

"So, that little vision earlier with Alex" Maria broke the silence. "What does Madame Liz predict now?" Maria turned to look Liz in the eye.

"I really don't know. What I saw was confusing, just random images. I saw Alex holding his head, I saw him on a college campus then blackness."

"Maybe you're seeing him with a hangover when he gets to college." Maria laughed. "Can you imagine Alex drunk?"

"That would be a sight." Liz laughed in return.

"Doesn't seem serious. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, it doesn't make sense so I don't think there is anything I can do. I will just keep in touch with him while he is gone and see if I learn anything new."

"Do you think these visions are what Ava meant about being different?" Maria asked her tensing.

"I don't know. Maybe. I've started to keep a log of the visions and any other weird things that pop up to see if there is a pattern."

"My little science geek." Maria patted her leg.

"Is Michael freaking about this?" Liz asked suddenly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Maria had a guilty look on her face.

"His comment before you told him no boys downstairs. Plus he asked me the other day about me and Max. I guessed he was planning to grill me on what's going on? I can only imagine how worried he is if I really have been changed. I'm just another risk to exposing them." Liz looked up with a sad expression. "I'm worried too."

"Oh, Liz. Everything will be okay. We'll figure it out. I'm going to miss you this summer."

"I'm going to miss you too." Liz hugged Maria.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have working on another story and had a bit of writers block with this one. Thanks for of the alerts/favorites/reviews for this story. They help me stay motivated to keep the story going. **

**Chapter 8**

The summer passed slowly for Liz. When she first left, part of her was glad for the break from the alien chaos and hoped the separation from Max would ease the pain of letting him go and pushing him to Tess. Liz was wrong. The longing for Max seemed to grow worse and her dreams of him intensified.

Liz was in bed at her aunt's in Florida. Her parents thought sending her away would relieve whatever stress was causing the headaches, but they actually seemed to be getting worse. Before she was getting one every couple of weeks, but now she had at least one a week. The flu like symptoms were becoming more frequent as well. What ever bug I have, I just can't seem to shake, Liz thought to herself as she buried under the covers fighting off the chills. Liz had been gone a month and all she wanted was to go home. She missed her parents, she missed Maria, she really missed Max. Liz knew she shouldn't miss him, but there was an ache inside her for him. Despite her pain, Liz hoped every day that Max was happy with Tess.

Back in Roswell, Max was running Michael, Tess and Isabel through drills out in the desert near the pod chamber. "Again, Michael."

"We've been at this for hours, Max. Can we move on to something else?" Michael kicked at the rocks on the ground.

"You wanted to train, Michael. You got you wish. Now let's do it again." Max ordered.

Michael sulked for another minute and then turned to face Max indicating he was ready. Max reached into the basket next to him and started throwing foam balls at Michael. Raising his hand, Michael started blowing up the balls as they came at him.

"Tess, now." Max ordered as he continued to throw balls in Michael's direction. Michael jumped at seeing fire spring up around him and a few balls hit him in the chest before Michael regained his bearings and was able to start blowing balls up again. Once the basket of balls was empty Max nodded at Tess and Michael saw the fire disappear.

"Better, Michael. You only let a few balls through today. Tomorrow we move on to baseballs so the stakes are higher if they hit you." Max gave a slight grin.

"Great, looking forward to that." Michael said sarcastically.

"Let's call it a day." Max turned towards his sister. "You've dreamwalked me awake, tomorrow you need to try with Michael."

"Hey Isabel, can I sleep over? Mr. Valenti and Kyle are having a father son bonding trip and I really don't want to stay at the house by myself. Maybe Max and I can do some more memory retrieval while I'm at your place." Tess asked.

"Sure Tess." Isabel responded.

"Michael, you want to crash at our place too?" Max gave Michael a pleading look. Tess had tried to kiss him a few more times since that night outside the Crashdown. The idea of her sleeping in the next room made him very uncomfortable. Tess was trying to push things that Max wasn't ready for. He still wasn't completely over Liz and refused to just use Tess to get over her. If they were truly destined to be together they didn't need to rush into anything. They had only each other a few months.

"No can do Max. I have plans with Maria" Michael winked at Max before heading to his motorcycle.

Isabel, Tess, and Max climb into the jeep to head home. Once at the house, they climbed out of the jeep and headed inside to grab something to eat.

"That was a good training session Max. Everyone seems to me making progress." Tess gushed as she ate her sandwich.

"Thanks Tess, but we need to step things up a bit. We've only honed skills we already have, we haven't developed anything new." Max sighed. "I'm actually exhausted. We can do memory retrieval in the morning. I'm heading to bed. Night." Max said heading to his room.

"Night, Max." Tess said.

Max took a quick shower then crawled into bed every muscle aching from the training they had done that day. Sleep overtook him almost immediately.

_Max sat in a booth at the Crashdown. He looked to the side and saw Liz sitting at the counter facing Kyle their knees touching. Kyle reached up and pushes a strand of hair behind Liz's ear and then moves forward and starts kissing along her neck. While Kyle continues to her kiss her neck, Liz turns to face Max with a smile._

"_Trust your heart not your eyes Max. My love for you will never die." Liz said softly. Another man with Max's face appears behind the counter and walks around to sit on a stool on the other side of Liz. _

"_We asked her to sacrifice her love, her heart for the greater good and she did it. She saved us all." The man said._

"_You are stronger than you think Max. Trust in your strength. Trust in your pure heart and you will be a great King. Follow your destiny and save your people." Liz said with a soft smile. She got up off of the stool and walked up to her room. Max followed her upstairs and watched as she walked on to her balcony closing the window behind her. Max tried to follow but the window wouldn't open. He had to watch as Liz climbed onto the ledge of the balcony. He struggled to open the window or break the glass but nothing worked._

"_Liz" he screamed._

"_Good-bye Max" Liz said before stepping off the balcony._

"_LIIZZZZZ" Max screamed._

Max bolted upright in bed covered in sweat. He was breathing heavy and tears were streaming down his face. Why do I keep having these dreams, Max thought? He looked to the door worried Isabel would come barging in again. After a few minutes with no Isabel Max flopped back onto the bed putting the pillow over his face knowing sleep would not come again for him that night.

Tess crept down the hall to Max's room and silently opened the door. "Max" she said softly.

Max bolted upright in bed looking to the door. "Tess?"

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep." Tess walked into the room closing the door. Max couldn't help but notice she was only wearing a tank top and small sleep shorts. It also made him aware that he was only in his boxers.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." Max reached next to his bed finding a shirt on the floor and pulled it on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tess asked moving to sit on the edge of Max's bed.

"No, thanks. I just want to try and get back to sleep. Be rested for us to try and work on our memories in the morning." Max said quietly.

"Okay. Good night Max." Tess leaned to kiss me, but Max turned his head slightly so the kiss landed on his cheek.

"Night Tess. Thanks for checking on me." Max appreciated her concern, but didn't appreciate that she tried to kiss him again. He has tried desperately to tell her he's not ready for a romantic relationship with her and not lead her on but she doesn't seem to get it.

Tess left Max's room seething. Not only was he screaming Liz's name in his sleep, but he still refused to kiss her. Max was hers and she would do anything to ensure that they fulfilled their destiny.

The rest of the summer dragged on. Liz left her aunts and went to visit her cousin while the pod squad continued their training when their work schedules allowed. Liz was at Las Cruces, just a few days from being able to return home to her parents. Her cousin had been trying to expose her to what college life would be like taking her to a couple of parties and touring her all over campus, especially the biology building. Liz was sitting in the center of campus reading a book waiting for her cousin's class to end. Liz looked up and started people watching enjoying the hustle and bustle of students racing around campus. Through the crowd she saw a familiar tall, thin young man with slouchy jeans and a shirt buttoned all the way to the top.

"Alex?" Liz whispered. It can't be Alex. He's in Sweden for at least another week. Liz continued to stare and trace the man as he crossed the Quad. It looked just like Alex.

"Alex" Liz called getting to her feet. He hurried away from her and Liz started to run to catch up to find out why he was there. She saw him round the corner between two buildings and Liz turned the corner and he was gone. Liz continued on past the buildings but she didn't see him anywhere.

Wow, I must really be losing it, Liz thought to herself. There is no way that was Alex. He had just e-mailed the day before about some tour he was taking with his host family.

A few days later, Liz pulled in front of the Crashdown with her parents. She gave a brief sigh of relief at being home. She walked into the Crashdown and was immediately smothered by Maria.

"Oh, my god I've missed you so much. I have so much news to share. I have to head over to Alex's house, come with me and we can talk on the way." Maria grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her out to the Jetta.

"Alex is still in Sweden, why do you need to go to his house?" Liz asked.

"Kyle's dad started this band, Kit Shickers. They have been playing gigs all summer and started to get quite a following. Well, since Jim and my mom are dating," Maria giggle at the wide eyed expression on Liz's face. "I know my mom and Jim Valenti, crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, wow. I missed a lot this summer." Liz laughed.

"Oh that's only the half of it. Anyway, my mom convinced him to give me a shot at singing with them. We are playing this Saturday. It will be a nice send off-for the summer since we start school on Tuesday. I left some CDs at Alex's that I need for rehearsal." Maria pulled into the Whitman's driveway and headed up the walk.

"That's great Maria. I am so happy for you." Liz said as she followed behind Maria.

Mr. Whitman greeted them at the door and they headed inside to Alex's room.

"Where would he have put them?" Maria wondered out loud as she started to rummage through Alex's things.

"How is Kyle taking your parents dating?" Liz asked.

"He was weirded out by the situation at first like I was, but they seem happy. So we are both trying to be happy for them." Maria shrugged.

Liz wandered over and started moving things around on Alex desk. Her hand brushed Alex's laptop and Liz was so overwhelmed with images that she fell to her knees.

"Liz!" Maria called running to her side.

"Alex is in trouble." Liz looked up at Maria her eyes full of tears.

A short while later, everyone was gathered at Michael's apartment. Everyone was sitting around Michael's living room except for Kyle who was pacing behind the couch.

"What do you mean Alex is in trouble?" Michael growled and all eyes turned to Liz.

"I had a flash on him before he left but it didn't make any sense, but I got another flash when I touched his laptop earlier today."

"What do you mean, a flash, Liz?" Max asked looking at her confused.

"I have gotten a few flashes that show things that might happen. I guess you would call them premonitions." Liz was looking at her shoes and playing with the hem on her jeans.

"What did you see about Alex?" Isabel asked the concern evident in her voice.

"He was on a college campus at a computer and I saw alien symbols all around him. He was arguing, I couldn't see with whom and then he was on the floor not moving." Liz looked around the room.

"This could all just be in your head." Tess scoffed and closed her eyes shaking her head in disbelief.

"Alex is Sweden. Who knows if this vision will even come true? We have more pressing priorities, like training, like making sure the FBI doesn't come grab us. We can deal with this when Alex gets back next week." Michael leaned back on the couch and put his arms across the back of the couch.

"MICHAEL GUERIN!" Maria exclaimed jumping to her feet. "You of all people should know that Liz's stuff comes true. She saved your sorry ass a few months ago."

"What?" Tess's eyes opened and her head popped up.

"Yeah, what do you mean, Maria, Liz?" Max asked leaning forward.

"I touched Michael and saw a fire. Then a gas line caught fire at the Crashdown." Liz said simply.

"She managed to knock Michael out of the way before he was barbequed. If it weren't for Liz he wouldn't be here." Maria was pacing around the room. "She also predicted I would get into a car accident."

Michael shook his head briefly and blinked looking around in confusion. "She did save me" he said quietly.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" Max asked annoyed looking at Michael, Maria and Liz.

"It only happened twice so I wasn't sure if there was anything to tell yet. Ava said I was different. I was trying to collect more data to see if that was true or just some lucky flukes." Liz said looking at Max with an apologetic stare.

"Alex is in Sweden so I am not sure if there is anything we can do." Max said racking his brain for a solution.

"I don't think he is in Sweden." Liz said quietly.

"What?" Isabel jumped off her stool. "I just got an e-mail from his yesterday raving about his tour of Copenhagen with his host family."

"I was at Las Cruces visiting my cousin a couple of days ago and I swore I saw Alex. I dismissed it at the time as I believed him to be in Sweden, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why would he lie about being in Sweden?" Kyle asked suddenly stopping his pacing.

Liz stood and turned her back on everyone thinking. Why would he lie? Liz thought to herself.

"Tess, how do your powers work? Could the mind be manipulated for extended periods of time to believe one thing while doing something else?" Liz asked her finger against her chin as she tried to piece together the images from her premonition and what they knew Alex had been telling them.

"Are you accusing me of doing something to Alex?" Tess grew angry.

"N-No." Liz stuttered surprised at the outburst. "But whatever is going on is alien related. Alex isn't a liar so if he says he is in Sweden then somehow he truly believes he's there. A power like yours could do that, right?" Liz said urgently.

"We don't know for sure its alien related. Let's just cool down and think about this logically." Max tried to bring peace back to the room.

Tess looked around the room ignoring Max's words. "Just because I'm the new one in the group, I'm automatically the bad guy. The one that would hurt Alex." Tess had tears streaming down her face.

"That's not what I…." Liz started but Tess stormed out the door slamming it behind her.

"meant" Liz finished. "I wasn't trying to accuse her, I swear. I just was trying to understand the possible powers that could influence Alex. The powers you have wouldn't be unique amongst all aliens, right?"

"We don't know" Max said running his hands through his hair.

"You should go after her, Max. Please tell her I'm sorry." Liz said quietly.

Max hesitated. "I guess you're right. Don't do anything until I get back. We can figure out if we do something or wait." Max walked out to find Tess.

"So what's the plan? Liz, you always have a plan. This is Alex. We can't sit around and wait." Maria said.

"I think a couple of us should go to Las Cruces and look for Alex. We systematically search the campus. Talk to some people and show his picture around and see if anyone recognizes him. The rest try and contact Alex directly. We have only heard from him via e-mail all summer. Maybe track down his host family and figure out if he has actually been in Sweden and visited all of the places he has indicated." Liz rattled off instructions.

Maria gave Liz a squeeze. "Liz 'gotta have a plan' Parker. I'm so glad you're back!"

"Isabel do you want to do Sweden duty with me? We may need, uh, some of your feminine charms to get people to give us the right information" Kyle said turning a little red.

"Okay, let's start with Mr. Whitman and see what contact information he has. Then we can go visit the guidance counselor that helped set up this study abroad for Alex." Isabel turned to Liz and Maria. "Liz, Maria, are you heading to Las Cruces with Michael?"

"Someone should try and look around for any aliens that maybe hanging around or may have been around Alex before he left." Liz suggested.

"Michael can do that" Maria said angrily.

"Michael, I guess you can get Max and Tess to help you once Max gets Tess settled down. Tell him again I'm sorry for upsetting her. I really didn't mean to that. I was just grasping at straws to figure out reasons for my vision and Alex's behavior." Liz looked down at the floor with a guilty expression.

"Let's go Liz." Maria stomped angrily to the jetta and climbed into the driver's seat and Liz climbed into the passenger seat. Liz looked up to see Michael running to the car.

"I'm coming too" Michael said climbing into the back.

"Get out of this car Guerin. You sit there and doubt Liz when she saved your life and now you expect to come along for the ride. No way!" Maria was turned in her seat shouting back at Michael.

"I didn't mean those things I said. I don't know why I said them. It was like my brain was thinking one thing but my mouth was saying something else. I know Liz saved me and I want to help you save Alex if I can." Michael said staring at his shoes.

"Well, I'm not talking to you and don't even think about getting any for a long time" Maria said turning back around and starting the car.

"Maria!" Liz exclaimed. "You and Michael" she said quizzically.

"Sorry, we haven't had a chance to fully catch up yet. We'll talk later" Maria winked. Liz heard a groan from Michael as he laid his head back against the seat.

The trio arrived at Las Cruces in the early evening and started searching for Alex. They searched all night and most of the next day sleeping part of the night in the jetta.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really is in Sweden and it was some weird daydream," Liz said with a dejected tone sitting down on a nearby bench. Maria plopped down next to her while Michael kept scanning around. Liz's phone started buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw on the caller ID that it was Isabel.

"Hey Isabel." Liz answered.

"You were right, Liz. Alex isn't in Sweden." Isabel said.

"Where is he?" Liz said jumping to her feet. Maria stood next to Liz as she tilted the phone so they both could hear.

"I found the name of Alex's host family in one of his e-mails. I looked them up and called. They never heard of Alex and have never had an exchange student. I also called the state department and there were no records of Alex leaving the country." Isabel voice was filled with panic. "Find him Liz. Please find him." She pleaded.

"We will Isabel. Does Max know what's going on?" Liz asked.

"He does. He finally called me after midnight last night and he's pissed that we didn't wait for him to get Tess settled down before coming up with a plan. Alex's life is in danger and I didn't think we had time for her little temper tantrum. Max will live with being out of the loop for once. He now knows how the rest of the feel when he makes sweeping decisions about us." Liz could hear the anger in Isabel's voice.

"You really like him? Alex, I mean, don't you?" Liz asked quietly.

"I kept him at arms length, because of who I am, but who I am may get him killed and he'll never know how I feel." Isabel sobbed.

"We'll find him. I promise." Liz said. "Bye Isabel."

"Bye Liz."

Liz phone rang again. She looked at it and sighed. The caller ID indicated it was Max.

"Hi Max" Liz said.

"What were you thinking? You don't even know if Alex is involved in anything alien related. And if he is, you have no idea what you're up against. You can't just run off on your own. I said not to anything without me." Max said angrily.

"Are they coming back?" Liz heard Tess ask in the background.

"Max, this is Alex. He's one of my best friends. I couldn't wait around for you and Tess. His life could be in danger."

"Liz. Who knows if your vision is even right? We have more pressing priorities than chasing after Alex when we don't even know if there is something wrong." Max said angrily.

"Where is this coming from Max? You sound like Michael from earlier but he's on board with us now. Isabel learned that Alex is _not _in Sweden so there is definitely something going on. You and Tess can come help us if you want but we're not coming back until we find Alex." Liz shot back. Liz could hear grumbling in the background.

"I have to go Max. We'll call if we find anything." Liz said firmly and hung up.

"I don't know what has gotten into you and Max. Once upon a time you trusted me." Liz said in exasperation and Michael just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet ashamed.

Liz put the phone back in her pocket and started pacing. They had been all over the campus. They checked the science and computer labs the previous night and went through all the dorms during the day. Liz started thinking about the flashes. A computer, alien symbols.

The three of them started walking around campus to see if there were places they had missed. Not knowing where else to go Maria flopped down on a nearby bench. Glancing down she saw a student newspaper on the bench.

"Supercomputer?" Maria asked picking the paper up.

Liz dropped her head into her hand. "Why didn't I think of it before? They just installed a supercomputer here on campus. People were going on about it when I was here with my cousin. Where is it located?"

Maria pulled out a book on the campus and started flipping through it. Liz sat tapping her foot in anticipation as she searched. "Yes!" Maria called triumphantly. "It's in the basement of the computer science building. We only visited the general computing center that is open to all students."

"Let's go" Liz said heading in the direction of the computer science building. The headed to the basement and followed the signs to the supercomputer. When they found the right corridor they found it was locked with an electronic keypad that required a key card. Michael looked around and put his hand on the pad and the door popped open. They walked in and found a couple of students at work. Liz looked around but didn't see Alex. She stepped up to the first student she saw, a guy in a superhero t-shirt and jeans.

"Excuse, me I am looking for someone and was hoping you could help." Liz said pulling out her cell phone and flipping to a picture of Alex and holding it up. "We're supposed to meet this guy for a project and he hasn't shown up or answered his cell phone."

"How did you get in here?" He asked suspiciously.

Maria moved to closer to him. "Her boyfriend over there has a card to get in. This project is worth over half of their grade and we know he spends a lot of time in here so he let us in to try and find him." Maria put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a wide smile.

Liz thought she heard a small growl from Michael, but she gave him a dirty look to be quiet.

"Can you help us find him?" Maria said sweetly.

A goofy grin spread across his face. "Sure let me see his picture." He reached for Liz's cell phone. "Maybe after you find him, we can grab some coffee?" He asked hopefully looking at Maria.

"I'll try and stop by after we find him." Maria batted her eyelashes at him.

He looked at the phone. "I know this guy. Weird thai guy. He is in here all day and only eats thai food. I have no clue what he is working on. I haven't seen him in a day or two now that I think about it."

"Where does he live?" Michael asked.

"The dorm next door. Third floor, not sure which room." He said with a smile.

"Thanks" Maria said and they all turned to leave.

"Wait, are we going to grab coffee?" He asked.

"Let me find Alex first then I'll try and stop by." Maria said waving over her shoulder.

"Did you have to flirt so openly with him?" Michael asked once they were outside.

"You don't get to talk to me right now. I'm still pissed about you not believing Liz. Plus, it got us the information we needed. No harm no foul." Maria said in a huff.

The three ran to the dorm and up the stairs to the third floor. They started moving through the halls and were able to eliminate many of the rooms as the doors were open as students moved from room to room. The stopped a girl showing Alex's picture again and were directed to the room at the end of the hall between the bathroom and a storage room.

Liz approached the door and looked back at Michael and Maria. Maria gave her a reassuring smile and Liz turned back and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Liz knocked again and called Alex's name. Still nothing. She looked back at Michael and stepped to the side. He stepped forward putting his on the doorknob.

"Good thing I came along to be your own personal locksmith" Michael quipped.

"No one asked you to come along Spaceboy" Maria said crossing her arms in anger.

Michael just shook his head and turned back to the door. The lock popped and he slowly pushed the door open. Michael walked into the room with Liz and Maria close on his heels. They saw Alex standing in the middle of the room staring at the window which was open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. A laptop was sitting on the middle of the bed and a diamond shaped object was rotating over the laptop. It started to pulse and make a beeping sound.

"Everybody down" Michael called.

Maria and Liz grabbed Alex and hauled him to the ground as Michael put his hand up and the diamond object flew out the window just as it exploded.

"Grab the laptop and let's go before the police show-up" Liz called. Maria grabbed the laptop as Michael pulled Alex to his feet. He half carried Alex out to the car as they heard sirens in the distance. Michael dumped Alex in the backseat and jumped into the driver's seat taking the keys from Maria. They pulled out of the parking lot before the campus police arrived.

"Alex, wake up. Alex, its Liz." Liz was shaking Alex who continued to just stare into space. They drove that like for most of the ride. Maria would look back worriedly sniffing her cypress oil. She even tried putting the oil under Alex's nose with no response. When the city limits sign for Roswell came into view Liz and Maria started to panic.

"We can't take him home like this." Maria whined.

"We're going to my place. We'll figure out what to do from there." Michael said pulling into his apartment building. Maria pulled out her phone and called Isabel to meet them. Michael carried Alex in and set him on the couch. Liz kneeled on the floor next to him and heard Isabel and Kyle come in.

"Come on Alex. Wake up. Isabel is here. Maria is here. We just need you to snap out of it." Liz said quietly.

"I'm here Alex." Isabel said quietly sitting on the arm of the couch staring down at him.

Isabel stood and cupped Alex's face staring into his eyes. "Please Alex, ." Alex bolted upright and grabbed his head and started screaming.

"Oh, my god. What's happening?" Maria cried out.

"Is Max, on his way? This is what I saw in my premonition." Liz was starting to panic as the next thing in her flash was Alex on the floor.

"He should be here any minute." Isabel said grabbing Alex by the shoulders and talking to him in soothing tones.

Just then Max and Tess walked in. "Max, you have to help him." Liz grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to Alex.

"Isabel move." Max ordered. He cupped Alex's face and forced his face up so that Alex had to look him in the eyes. Max crinkled his eyes in concentration. Pain crossed Max's face and his body shuttered as he concentrated harder. Alex's cries died down and he just stared into Max's eyes. Max finally let go and collapsed against the couch. Alex looked around at everyone staring at him breathing heavy.

"Alex!" Isabel pulled him into a hug.

Liz took a step toward Max to check on him when Tess cried "Max" and rushed to his side. Tess pulled him into a hug. Max looked over Tess's shoulder as he returned the hug and caught Liz's eye. She mouthed "thank you" and he nodded in return.

Liz headed into the bathroom while Alex and Max recovered. She splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. Noticing something on her earlobe she turned her head to see better and reached her hand up touching it. She brought her hand down and looked at it. Blood. She grabbed some tissues and cleaned the blood that was trickling from her ear then closed her eyes to fight off the pain in her head that had started. Not another headache, Liz thought. She left the bathroom and was immediately enveloped into a hug by Alex.

"Maria told me about the premonition stuff and it was because of you that I was found in time. Max said it was an aneurysm. If you hadn't of found me it would have ruptured and I would be dead in that dorm room you found me in. Thank you." Alex squeezed harder.

"Max saved you. I was just the GPS." Liz smiled.

Everyone moved to the living room to discuss what happened. "So I guess I didn't spend the summer in Sweden?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Guess not" Isabel said putting her head on his shoulder.

"What was I doing?"

"You were using some kind of super computer and staying on the Las Cruces campus. We brought this back with us." Maria handed him the laptop.

"There must be something on it. There was some kind of alien bomb over it. We would have been blown to smithereens if not for Michael." Liz said.

"Alex, when were you supposed to return from Sweden?" Max asked.

"Monday, so I would be back in time for school to start Tuesday. Why?"

"You'll have to stay here at Michaels out of sight. It's too dangerous to let anyone think you were anywhere other than Sweden. We'll convince your parents to let Maria and Liz pick you up from the airport to keep the cover story. Is that okay?" Max turned to Liz and Maria.

"Yeah that works." Maria said and Liz nodded.

Alex pulled the laptop into his lap. "I guess that gives me a few days to try and figure out what I was working on all summer." Alex ran his hand over the laptop with a sigh. "It's kind of weird that all of these memories from the last couple of months in my head are a lie."

Isabel pulled Alex into a hug. "We'll figure it out and help you get the memories back."

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to all of the alerts and favorites for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell characters or storylines.**

Chapter 9

Senior year started with Liz feeling awful. She should be excited that this was the first day of her final year of high school, but it took every ounce of energy for her to drag herself out of bed and into the shower. Once at school, Liz moved from class to class blurry eyed and bombarded by a cacophony of voices. She had a free period after lunch and headed out to the bleachers at the football field.

Liz pulled her AP biology book from her backpack and started flipping through it to see what they would be studying during the semester while rubbing her temples to alleviate her headache, grateful that there was at least silence around her.

"Still having headaches?" Liz heard. She looked up from her book and saw Max at the bottom of the bleachers. He was adjusting his backpack that was hanging off one shoulder and looking up at her with a concerned look.

"Want some company?"

"Sure" Liz smiled.

Max climbed up and sat next to Liz. "The summer away didn't make the headaches any better?"

"No, they are actually getting worse."

"Sorry" Max said. "I want to apologize for the way I acted with the whole Alex thing. I never should have gotten mad at you guys for heading out on your own. If you hadn't, Alex would be dead." Max hung his head in shame.

"It's okay, Max. You ended up saving him and fixing his aneurism." Liz smiled.

"It's_ not_ okay. I don't even know why I got so mad. I have no idea where that anger came from. It was like my brain had one thought but my mouth said something else."

Something about what Max said bothered Liz, but her head hurt so bad that she couldn't focus enough to figure out why.

"You obviously were working on exerting some authority over the summer" Liz joked.

"Yeah, a little." Max smiled.

"I know you feel responsible for Isabel, Michael and Tess and in a way your position makes it so you sorta are. Kyle, Alex, Maria and I aren't your responsibility. You have enough to worry about; don't add us to your burden. We are willing participants on the roller coaster ride that is the 'I know an alien club' and can get off at anytime. It also means we may not always listen to you like your fellow Czechoslovakians." Liz bumped his shoulder with a smile. Why is this so easy to laugh and smile and feel at peace with him, Liz thought.

"What, no blind devotion to a king from another planet?" Max joked back. These times with Liz seemed to be the only ones where he could relax and ease the burdens that being a King of some unknown world brought to him. She made him feel confident in his decisions and that he may be able to handle being a king. Stop thinking that way Max, he chided himself. Friends only.

"After what happened with Alex, you guys might want to start trying to figure out how to counteract mind warps." Liz said staring out into the distance.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Max nodded.

"You promised to learn a cool new power over the summer. Anything you want to share?" Liz giggled.

Max smiled and looked around. Liz saw him raise his hand and he disappeared. "Max!" Liz exclaimed reaching out. She felt his arm, but all she saw were the bleachers. He laughed and he was visible again.

"I can manipulate my shield into a kind of camouflage. It's about light refraction." Max explained.

"That is pretty cool."

Liz looked down and realized she was still touching his arm. She admonished herself and pulled back dropping her gaze to her lap. Suddenly Liz's biology book caught on fire. She gasped and Max, seeing the fire, knocked the book off her lap and raised his hand to put it out.

Max grabbed Liz by the shoulders turning her to face him. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine" Liz managed to get out.

Max walked down the bleachers a couple of rows and picked up the charred book. He turned back to Liz. "I didn't do this," Max said confused.

"I-I think I d-did." Liz held up her hand that had green electrical currents dancing across her skin. "Max, what's happening to me?" Liz looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"We'll figure it out." Max ran up the bleachers and took hold of Liz's hands. The electricity intensified for a moment and Liz cried out in pain, but then quickly dissipated along with her headache.

"Let's get you home" Max said leading her down the bleachers and to his jeep.

Max and Liz drove in silence to the Crashdown. Max parked the jeep and stared down Main Street.

"I did this to you. Whatever is happening, the premonitions, now this. It's because of me. I'm so sorry." Max put his head on the steering wheel.

Liz turned in her seat putting her hand on Max's head gently stroking his hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. You saved my life that day. If I get an alien power as a side effect then sobeit."

Max turned and they looked into each other's eyes. She could see the pain and guilt weighing on him. "Please, Max. Don't blame yourself. You gave me a gift that day. I didn't know what it was like to live until I died and you brought me back." Liz smiled and cupped his cheek. Max involuntary leaned into the touch. Max saw a vision of himself dressed in leather, looking older. The same version of himself that haunted his dreams. Liz pulled back as she saw Future Max flash before her.

"Liz, did you see that?" Max reached out for her.

Liz jumped out of the jeep before Max could touch her. "I should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Liz ran into the Crashdown and Max just stared after her in confusion. I don't understand why I keep seeing that vision that looks like me but is not me Max thought to himself. He sighed and started the jeep heading for home.

Liz ran up to her bedroom. Feeling something wet on her lip, she raised her hand to her nose pulling it away seeing blood. She went in the bathroom and grabbed a cloth holding it to her nose. A few minutes later the bleeding stopped. Shaking her head, Liz climbed into bed and fell asleep dreams taking over almost immediately.

_Liz lay on her side in a large bed facing Max. The sheet was pulled up to cover their naked bodies. Max reached out and brushed Liz's hair behind her ear. _

"_Liz, my heart and soul are yours. Our love can know no bounds if we let it. We're not complete. Time is running out, Liz. Follow your heart." Max said tears glistening in his eyes._

_Max slid out from under the sheet and walked away leaving Liz alone._

Liz woke up confused the next morning. She hadn't had a dream of Max in weeks and yet again her instinct is to run to Max and open her heart to him. Admitting how much she still loved him, but Liz knew that wasn't an option. She would support Max however she could as his friend, but ensure Tess stayed with him and Max fulfilled his destiny.

Later that day, the eight friends gathered at Michael's apartment, initially enjoying the fact that they were finally seniors. Max broke into their reverie getting them back to business.

"Alex, have you had any problems since you have been back from 'Sweden'?" Max asked with air quotes.

"No, and I think I know what I was doing all summer."

"What was that?" Liz asked sitting cross legged on the floor.

"I was decoding or translating something. I found an algorithm I must have been running which is meant to decode text." Alex explained.

"Did you finish whatever you were trying to decode?" Michael asked cracking his knuckles.

"I did, but it looks like whatever it was ended up being deleted from the laptop and sent somewhere."

"Where?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Whoever hid it did a good job. I have some decent hacking skills and I can't trace where it went. I'll keep working on it, but it may take some time to track it down." Alex said sadly. Isabel gave him a squeeze from her position on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Keep working on it Alex. Let us know if we can help at all." Max turned back to the rest of the room. "There is one more thing to discuss. Liz, uh, made a book catch on fire yesterday."

"What?" Maria exclaimed looking at Liz.

"It only happened once. There was some kind of green electric current that traveled through me and must have caused the book to catch on fire." Liz put her hand on Maria's shoulder to reassure her.

"What does this mean? Is she an alien now? Is this from being healed?" Maria asked her panic growing. Liz reached out and grabbed Maria's hand and Maria felt instantly relaxed and comforted. Liz pulled her hand back and Maria agitation returned immediately so she pulled out her cypress oil.

"She's not an alien, but Ava said she was changed from me healing her so that is probably what is causing this." Max said.

"Didn't Nasedo say your powers were based on the evolution of the human brain?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, why?" Michael asked.

"What if, by healing me, Max opened up some new connections in my brain?" Liz moved into science mode. "The new connections would access parts of the brain that we humans don't normally use today."

"Will that happen to me and I guess now Alex?" Kyle asked pacing behind the couch.

"Probably, Kyle." Max hung his head.

"Oh, my god. I'm going to turn into the freakin' firestarter because of you Evans." Kyle exclaimed.

"Kyle, enough." Liz admonished and jumped to her feet. Liz moved over to him. "If not for Max you and I would be dead. We'll get through this. At least you aren't the guinea pig out of all this." Liz said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Liz. This must be scary for you not knowing what to expect." Kyle pulled Liz into a hug. He turned to Max. "Sorry Max. It is just a little unnerving to know I may turn into a pseudo superhero in the next year or so."

"Its okay, Kyle. I never meant for this to happen to any of you. Our powers didn't come with an owner's manual and a list of potential side effects." Max shrugged and started pacing the room.

Kyle stopped pacing and moved to the couch to sit next to Tess taking the seat Max vacated.

"We need to be careful about our interactions around Liz. Maybe limit our time with her, especially you Max." Tess watched Max pace.

"Tess!" Maria exclaimed at her insensitivity.

"There is already suspicion on Max from the FBI" Tess countered. "We can't risk Liz having a flare up near Max and drawing the FBI's attention. It could lead to another white room situation."

"No, if Liz is developing powers she needs our help to control it." Max refuted. He had stopped his pacing and was staring at Tess.

"She's human. Do we even know if we can teach her to control what is happening?" Isabel asked. "I'm scared Max. I can't lose you, maybe Tess is right."

"We have to try" Max pleaded.

Tess shifted on the couch brushing her arm against Kyle's. "Tess is right. It's not just the aliens in our little dysfunctional group that would be taken but the humans that associate with you."

"Okay, I _am_ in the room. You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here." Liz said exasperated and stood up looking around the room disappointed. She saw that everyone except for Max, Maria and Michael were avoiding her gaze. "The last thing I want is to expose everyone. I'll keep my distance and if I have any more episodes indicating I have powers I'll let you know and we can figure out if there is a chance I can learn to control it. Maybe it was a onetime thing and it will never happen again" Liz said quietly.

"Liz, you will do no such thing. You're part of the group and not leaving." Maria said.

Liz reached down and grabbed her backpack. "It's okay, I'll just go." Liz ran for the door.

Max looked at Tess, Isabel and Kyle in disbelief. "Nice you guys." He chased after Liz.

"Liz, Liz" Max called and Liz hurried down the apartment building walkway. Liz turned around to look at him. "Liz, I am not going to abandon you when something is happening to you. Things that _I_ caused." Max reached out to Liz.

Liz stepped back. "You're not abandoning me and none of this is your fault Max. I'm just making sure you're protected, that you're all protected. I won't risk you or anyone else going to the white room because of me. You've have a destiny to fulfill so don't waste time on me." Liz said standing up tall.

"Liz, helping you isn't a waste of time and you're not going to get us caught. Don't listen to them" Max said gesturing back to the apartment.

"If something happens I'll tell you. I promise." Liz looked up and saw Maria.

"Come on Liz, I'll take you home." Maria gave her a small hug and put her arm around Liz and guiding her into the jetta and closing the passenger door. "Can you go knock some sense into those idiots? Declare a royal proclamation or something that they need to grovel at Liz's feet and beg for forgiveness for treating her like this."

Max looked at the sadness on Liz's face and strode back inside of Michael's apartment. "This is wrong."

"She could expose us Max" Tess said.

"She's scared and we don't know what's happening to her." Max stood tall. Max usually felt uncomfortable making sweeping decisions for the entire group, but for the first time he felt confident and empowered to dictate what needed to be done.

"If she has a power flare up at the wrong time, it will bring the FBI back and we don't have Nasedo anymore to deflect them" Tess argued.

"If this is really caused by my healing, are you going to abandon Kyle or Alex" Max looked around the room and was met with silence. "I didn't think so."

"Max you can't go back to the white room. We all saw what it did to you last time" Isabel said with a worried tone. "I don't want to abandon Liz either, but I won't risk losing you. Maybe Tess is right. Keep your distance for a while."

"I appreciate your concern, Iz and I'm not trying to get sent back to the white room, but we stick with Liz. She has done nothing but stick by us. We do whatever we can to help her. No arguments. If the FBI comes for us because of us helping her then we will take them on. No is going to the white room if I have anything to do about it. We'll sit down and put together some contingency plans to deal with the FBI and we start bringing Liz to our training sessions to see if we can help her. Understand!" Max said firmly.

"It took you long enough Max" Michael stood up, walked over and slapped him on the back.

Max looked at Michael with a confused expression. "We do what Max says. He's the leader." Michael glared around the room.

Max smiled at Michael and they looked at each other with a new found understanding. Michael had been waiting for Max to step up and lead the rag tag team instead of hiding and Max now knew Michael would always follow his lead.

The next day Max tried to approach Liz, but she managed to avoid him at school as well as at the Crashdown. Max enlisted the help of Maria and Michael, but Liz managed to avoid all of them. It took days for Max to corner Liz long enough to say more than hello to her. Liz was asked to stay after class during biology. Max took the opportunity and waited outside the classroom for her. The bell rang and the halls were empty before Liz walked out.

"Liz" Max said quietly leaning against the wall next to the biology classroom door.

"Oh, hey Max" Liz said walking down the hall not looking at Max.

Max gently grabbed Liz's arm. She immediately felt a rush of love from him and she fought to control her own feelings. "You can stop avoiding me Liz. I told you I'm not abandoning you and I meant it. And don't start arguing about getting us caught. We're all in this together."

"You should listen to Tess Max. She's right. I'm a danger to you all." Liz stared at her shoes.

"Aren't you the one that said take advice but listen to my heart? Well, my heart tells me it is wrong to abandon a friend. So please don't think you need to be apart from us." Max could see Liz still had doubts. "Think about it Liz. You need your friends around if you really are developing some kind of powers."

"I will" Liz said pulling her sweater around her tighter and shivering.

"You okay?" Max asked concerned.

"Just feeling sick again" Liz admitted.

"They still don't know what's wrong?" Max asked.

"Not really. They think it may a virus that I just can't seem to shake and just keeps flaring up occasionally. I'll get over it eventually." Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want me"

"No!" Liz said emphatically. "You're not God, Max. This is a human illness. I'm not dying so no reason to expose yourself. I will shake this eventually. I'm late for class. See you later Max." Liz started jogging down the hall to her next class.

A week went by and Max continued to follow Liz around, showing up expectedly at her locker, hanging out more at the Crashdown and occasionally popping by her balcony.

Max stopped at Liz's locker with Isabel in tow. "Liz, start coming to our training sessions, please. I know you haven't had a flare up in a week, but you should come and we can show you some techniques to see if there are powers developing or if it was a onetime alien related hiccup. Right, Iz." Max glares at Isabel.

"We're heading out to the desert right now. You should come with us." Isabel said with a forced smile.

Liz had been avoiding Max to make sure she didn't expose Max or come between him and Tess. Even though a part of her just wanted to keep Max for herself, she knew she couldn't be selfish and had to let him fulfill his destiny with Tess. It was the key to preventing the chain of events Future Max came back to stop. With Max and Isabel cornering she didn't think she had a choice but to go.

"Fine, let's go." Liz pulled her backpack from her locker.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting, but I have been focused on another story for a while to overcome some writers block on this one. As a way of apology for the wait, this is an extra long chapter. Happy reading!**

Chapter 10

Liz sat on the hood of the jeep watching Michael, Max, and Tess doing drills. Isabel sat in the driver's seat her head resting on her hand looking bored.

"I'm supposed to apologize for the things I said last week" Isabel sighed never taking her eyes off the trio.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Liz frowned.

"I really appreciate how you helped save Alex, but you get my brother sent back to the white room and you will have me to do deal with, you know that right." Isabel sat up and raised an eyebrow at Liz.

"I won't ever let anything happen to Max or any of you. If it's in my power, no matter what the sacrifice, you will all be safe." Liz said with conviction staring into Isabel's eyes.

Isabel just stared at Liz open mouthed. Liz isn't usually so forceful and it surprised Isabel.

"Okay" was all Isabel could mutter.

When the next drill was complete Isabel went out to work with Michael and Max headed over to sit in the jeep. "Any more green electricity or burning books?" Max asked.

"Nope, alien side effect free." Liz said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good." Max said.

"Isabel apologized. Thank you." Liz smiled at Max.

"No problem." Max smiled. They sat there for a few minutes before Max got up to help them do more drills. Liz reached for her bag and started rummaging around in it and pulled out a Snapple bottle.

Suddenly a shriek of joy was heard causing Liz to look up at the four hybrids practicing drills. Tess launched herself at Max enveloping him in a hug. Max awkwardly hugged her back.

"Good job Tess. That was a good illusion. Michael, you let yourself be distracted. Let's try again." Max stepped back and gave Tess a half smile trying to not look at Liz out of the corner of his eye.

Liz raised her hand to her head as another migraine started. Liz sat rubbing her temples as she watched the drills start up again and her eyes were drawn to Max. The longing for him had been increasing over the last few months and she continually had to remind herself of what was at stake if she and Max were to be together.

Liz closed her eyes to try and keep the pain at bay when the Snapple bottle in her hand exploded sending glass everywhere then a collection of rocks Michael gathered earlier for target practice exploded and debris reigned down around them. Michael, Tess, and Isabel just stared at Liz who had green electrical currents flowing down her neck and across her arms. Max immediately raced over to her.

"Are you okay?" Max asked urgently.

"It hurts, Max." Liz said softly as her arms spasmed.

Max grasped Liz's hands in his own and was immediately hit by the intense pain she was feeling. After a few moments, the pain diminished and Liz's appearance appeared normal. Liz and Max just stared into each other's eyes fear, confusion and love etched across each of their faces.

"Max, we should get her home" Tess said with a tense voice breaking the trance between the two and each quickly pulled their hands back.

"She's right, let's get you home." Max said softly helping Liz into the front seat of the jeep. Everyone else jumped in and they sped back to town in silence stopping in front of the Crashdown.

"Thanks for getting me home. I'll see you in school." Li z climbed out of the jeep and ran inside as she felt blood start dripping from her nose.

Max watched Liz enter the building before pulling the jeep back onto the street. "Max, you need to reconsider being around Liz. What if that had happened in the school cafeteria or in the middle of the Crashdown?" Tess asked urgently.

"Tess" Max warned.

Tess reached and touched his arm. "Max you should reconsider. What just happened could have easily gotten us caught if it happened anywhere else or with anyone else." Tess said in a soft but firm voice.

"We had this discussion. She is our friend and we will support her the best we can. End of discussion." Max was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. His eyes never left the road and he missed the look of surprise on Tess's face.

After the incident in the desert, Max tried to stay as close to Liz as much as possible. The two could be seen walking together in the halls racking their brains to figure out what had triggered the incidents. Max's guilt weighed on him that his actions in saving Liz from her gunshot wound would result in her being hunted the rest of her life like the rest of them. Liz desperately wanted to learn to control what was happening to her out of fear of getting Max and the other's caught.

"Ugh, he's with her again" Tess whined to Kyle as they watched Max and Liz walk down the hall to biology.

"I think he feels guilty about what's happening to her. She's had a couple more flare-ups of the green glow stick variety. I am so looking forward to this when it's my turn" Kyle said sarcastically.

"But does he have to be with her 24/7. He's supposed to be my husband and the only time I see him lately is at training sessions and she is at those as well."

"I was harsh to Liz when this started, but if it was happening to you I would try to be with you as much as I could even if I had a girlfriend. That's what friends do. They are there for each other when times are I tough." Kyle shrugged.

Tess gave Kyle a skeptical look. "Buddhism has given me great wisdom" he smirked.

"What are you guys talking about oh, wise one?" Maria joked.

"All the time Max and Liz have been spending together. I was telling Tess I think Max's guilty conscious has gotten the better of him so he has been glued to Liz lately." Kyle motioned at the pair as they finally entered their biology class.

"Yeah, its guilt all right" Maria said sarcastically laughing to herself as it was obvious to her that the two still had feelings for each other. "I feel bad for Liz. On top of the alien lighting show going on inside of she has some weird virus she can't shake. She seems to be getting sicker by the day the last few weeks. If she gets any paler her alien power may be invisibility" Maria said with a concerned tone. The bell rang and the trio raced off to class.

The next day, Michael was leaning against some lockers waiting for Max to pack up his backpack when Alex came running up to them in the hall. "I figured it out!" Alex said his eyes wide with excitement.

"Figured what out?" Michael pushed himself off the lockers.

"Sweden" Alex whispered. "Can we meet at Michael's in an hour? Everyone?"

"Yeah, sure. See you in an hour." Max said as he watched Alex jog back down the hall. Max turned to look at Michael. They nodded at each other and took off in separate directions, Michael to find Maria and Max Liz before talking to the rest.

An hour later everyone was gathered at Michael's apartment sprawled wherever they could find a seat. "Okay Alex, you gathered the masses. What's up?" Michael asked.

Alex reached into his bag and pulled out a large three ring binder. He throws it dramatically on the coffee table. "This is what I was doing all summer" Alex said with a grin.

"So, you were having fun with office supplies." Maria joked.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny Deluca. This is what I translated." Alex pointed at the binder.

"What is it?" Isabel asked flipping the binder open and flipping through a few of the pages.

"It's a translation of your Destiny Book." Alex grin grew even bigger.

"How the hell did were you translating the Destiny book?" Michael asked.

"I have no clue." Alex shrugged his shoulder. "What I do know is that I have been searching for the file ever since Max and Liz saved me and kept running into dead ends. I was trying to track down the file as if another hacker hid it, but suddenly it dawned on me. I was doing the translating, the laptop was with me and so, duh, I am probably the one that hid the file. Once I thought like myself I tracked it down in no time." Alex grinned at the group.

"What does it say?" Max leaned in to look over Isabel's shoulder.

"I just found the file late last night, so I'm not sure yet. For such a small book the translation is huge. It's over two-thousand pages and from the few pages I have read so far it reads like stereo instructions." Alex sighed.

"I don't want multiple copies of this floating around. Let's keep just this one copy for now. Michael, can we keep it here?" Max looked over at Michael who just nods his head.

"We should start going through it to find out anything that might help us better understand what is happening to Liz." Max picked up the binder and passed a few pages to everyone to start reading. The group fell silent as they were all lost in their own pages.

Liz laid out on the floor the pages in front of her with her hands placed under chin. Liz was running a fever and had felt worse than of the other days since she had become sick. Her eyelids grew heavy as she tried to read eventually falling asleep.

Maria looked over at Liz and chuckled to herself at seeing Liz asleep on the floor her nose inches from the pages she had previously been reading. She reached out to wake Liz, but Max grabbed her arm.

"She's been feeling horrible today, let her sleep. I'll take her home" Max said quietly.

"I'll come with you. My shift starts soon." Maria turned to look at Michael. "Bring my car over to the Crashdown later, Spaceboy?" Maria threw her keys at Michael who caught them with ease.

Maria gathered up her and Liz's things. Max gently picked Liz up and carried her out to the jeep, Maria trailing behind. Once they were outside they ran into Tess on her cell phone. Not noticing her leave the apartment they stopped near her.

"Get it done, today" Tess growled into the phone. Tess turned around with a look of surprise on her face at seeing Max and Maria.

"Everything okay?" Maria asked lowering her eyes in suspicion at Tess when she saw a scowl pass across Tess's face at seeing Liz asleep in Max's arms.

"Another stupid school project and my partner, yet again, is behind in his work." Tess threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before running back into the apartment.

"Man, talk about the old ball and chain" Maria chuckled.

"Maria" Max groaned.

They drove in silence to the Crashdown. Max picked Liz up and she snuggled closer to his chest causing Max to sigh involuntarily. Maria let Max in the back door so he could take Liz directly to her room without worrying her parents. Max set Liz down on the bed and the change in position caused Liz to slowly open her eyes.

"You're home" Max said quickly as he say the disorientation on her face.

"Sorry, this virus is still knocking me on my butt a bit." Liz yawned.

"You feel hot, too. You probably have a fever." Max look at her with a sympathetic smile. "Get some rest, I'll stop by later."

"You don't have to Max." Liz pulled the blankets up to her chin as she started to get the chills.

"I'll see you later." Max closed Liz's door and jogged downstairs.

An hour later, Liz was lying on her bed shivering from the chills she felt, yet she was sweating from her fever when she heard the lock click on her window.

"Max, I'm feeling better honest." Liz sat up and turned to face the window. A man with a familiar but a mohawk entered wearing all black clothes and a sneer on his face. Before Liz could open her mouth to speak she saw his hand rise in her direction glowing. She jumped out of bed to run for the door. A blast hit her nightstand shattering the lamp and scattering contents across the floor just in front of her. Liz kept running and as she reached for the doorknob she felt herself flying through the air hitting the wall. Liz started to push herself up but the room was spinning and her vision was blurry. A second much shorter figure stepped through her window.

"No powers you idiot." The smaller man said through clenched teeth.

Liz reached around to the back of her head and felt the blood from the cut she now had. She stared at the second man trying to focus on him as he seemed familiar but her vision was to blurry to see clearly.

"Where is your little Max to save you? Nowhere." The smaller man said. He raised a gun he had been hiding behind his back and hit Liz in the head and her world went black.

"Liz" Maria called walking into Liz's bedroom to check on her sick friend. Not seeing Liz, Maria headed into the bathroom. "Liz" she said panic starting to fill her. When she returned back to the bedroom she saw the broken lamp and items scattered across the floor. Maria took off downstairs and into the Crashdown. She saw Michael and Max hanging out in a booth.

"I think something happened to Liz" Maria said trying to not hyperventilate.

Max jumped to his feet. "What happened?"

"Upstairs, she's gone and everything is a mess." Max took off running with Michael on his heels.

Max stopped in Liz's bedroom doorway and saw the broken lamp and other scattered objects. Liz has always been very neat; she would never leave her room a mess like that.

Michael walked in after Max and looked around. "A struggle?" he questioned.

Max studied the wall next to the bed. "There's blood on the wall and on the floor. Someone hurt her." Max clenched his fists at his sides.

"Do we call the police?" Maria asked wringing her hands.

"Look at this Max" Michael said pointing to the wall over Liz's nightstand. Max stepped closer.

"No police" Max ordered. "That is a blast mark. This is alien related." Max turned to Maria, his face a blank mask. "Maria call Valenti then go grab Kyle, Isabel, Tess and Alex. Start searching the west side of town. Michael and I will cover the other side of town and have Valenti cover the area by the old mine. Keep your cell on, constant contact. Let's go."

Hang on Liz, Max thought.

Liz woke a short time later gagged with her hands and feet bound. It was pitch black and she felt movement. Liz felt around the best she could and realized she was in the trunk of a car. Remembering about child safety latches she combed the trunk with her hands, grateful that her hands were bound in the front. Upon finding the latch, Liz pulled but nothing happened. The mechanism had been broken. Panic started to set in. She reached and felt the blood in her hair and running down her face. She still felt dizzy and figured she probably had a concussion.

Liz felt the car stop and her panic increased. She searched around the trunk for a weapon but found nothing. The trunk flew open and strong hands grabbed her roughly pulling her out of the trunk. Liz was thrown over the shoulder of a man she had never seen before. The two men that had taken her from her room were nowhere to be found. Looking around she saw that she was in the desert. She recognized a few of the outcroppings from their drives to the pod chamber.

The man walked out into the desert carrying Liz. She struggled and squirmed but he was too strong for her. How long they walked Liz wasn't sure. The man came to a stop and dropped Liz to the ground and removed her gag but left her limbs bound.

"You know you're going to die, right." The man said with a cold look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Liz asked desperately.

"I'm just some hired gun." He sneered.

"Why are you doing this?" Liz looked at him wide eyed.

"You need to be eliminated. I'm here to do the eliminating. End of story."

"Who wants me eliminated?" Liz pressed. She knew these answers could be useful if she survived this.

"Don't know, don't care. They paid me, that's all that matters." A gun rose aimed at Liz. "If you're lucky maybe they'll find your body."

"Stop. Let me live, tell whoever paid you that the job is done and I'm dead." Liz yelled trying to keep the fear from her voice. Liz clutched her head in pain and felt a gush of blood fall from her nose.

"Yes." The gun went down; the man turned and ran back toward the car. By the time Liz recovered from the pain, the man was too far away for Liz to see and she looked down in fear that she was still tied up.

What just happened, Liz thought? Liz saw a rock a few feet away and crawled over and started working on the ropes around her wrist. After sawing her hands back and forth until her arms ached, the ropes finally broke free. She reached and untied the ropes around her feet. She collapsed on her back on the desert sand taking a breath to figure out what to do. As laid Liz there in the desert the pieces of the past few months started coming together. I did that; I made him let me live, Liz thought. It is the same things that happened in the alley when the man suddenly let Maria go when she yelled at him. She thought of all the strange events that have happened, the premonitions, hearing voices, the burning book, exploding tobacco bottles. Liz finally understood what was happening to her.

Liz took in her surroundings and looked up to see she was stuck in the desert in the late afternoon sun. She walked quickly to a large outcrop of rocks that offered shade. Liz realized she had to be at least 30 miles outside of Roswell and miles from the highway.

As Liz sat waiting for the sun to sink a bit lower in the sky before starting to walk in the direction of Roswell she starting hearing a beeping sound. It reminded her of the sound she heard when she and Max had discovered the orb. Liz started walking in the direction of the sound. She walked for hours following the sound until it was almost deafening. Instinctually she dropped to her hands and knees and started to dig. After digging until her hands were raw and bleeding her hand circled around a long cylinder shaped crystal. As soon as Liz touched the crystal images assaulted her. Liz clutched the crystal close to her chest and started walking in the direction of Roswell angling to where she thought the highway was, knowing the she had to get to Max and keep the crystal safe. The sun set and as the darkness descended on her the temperatures dropped. She dragged her feet as her body started shivering.

"Max, please help me" she pleaded into the night.

Max and Michael searched every building, alley and location in their end of town they could think of. "Where else can we look Michael?" Max asked in frustration. She's in trouble because of me, Max thought to himself.

"Desert. It's where we dumped Pierce…..sorry" Michael said quickly realizing what he had indicated about Liz.

Max ignored the comment as he didn't want to consider the possibility that she was dead. Max sped down the highway toward the desert. He looked down the long expanse of road and slammed on his breaks forcing Michael to brace himself against the dashboard.

"What the fuck, Max?" Michael growled looking at Max who was already jumping out of the jeep.

Michael looked at where Max was running. "Holy shit, Liz" Michael whispered to himself. He jumped out and ran after Max.

Max stopped in front of Liz and reached out to pull her into a hug but he passed right through her.

"You're not really here. Where are you Liz?" Max asked panic rising in his voice

"I'm not sure, but I recognize the set of rock outcropping as those we pass when we go to the pod chamber and I am probably an hour's walk off the highway, maybe."

Max saw the green electricity dance across her skin and blood was dripping from her nose.

"Hurry Max" Liz whispered and disappeared.

Max turned and sprinted back to the keep. Michael stared at the spot where Liz's image had been second before dumbfounded.

"Michael, let's go" Max ordered.

Michael snapped out of his trance and ran back to the jeep and climbed into the passenger seat. "Did Liz just project herself on her own? Last time she needed Isabel. How can she do that on her own?"

"I don't know, but I did this to her. I need to find her and fix it" Max said through gritted teeth.

"Call Isabel and get them out here to help search."

"On it." Michael pulled out his phone.

After getting off the phone with Isabel, Michael rummaged in the back of the jeep and found a high powered flashlight. Michael scanned the shoulder of the highway looking for tire tracks. After searching for an hour Michael yelled "Here Max. Pull over. There are skid marks there and they look fresh."

Max pulled over and dug out another flashlight. "We go from here on foot."

Just then the jetta pulled in behind the jeep and Maria, Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess piled out. Everyone looked at Max.

"Maria do you have any flashlights in your car?" Max asked.

"Yeah, hang on." Maria ran to the trunk and rummaged around returning with two flashlights.

"Pair up, Michael and Maria, Isabel and Alex, Kyle and Tess. Each pair grab a flashlight. We spread out in a straight line close enough that we can see each other's lights. Each couple has someone with powers so send up a signal if you find her and head straight back to the vehicles." Max started walking out and the rest spread out to do the same.

The group walked in silence for hours. Max looked to the right and couldn't see Michael or Maria except for the light of their flashlight. Please Liz, where are you, Max pleaded silently. He raised his flashlight and saw a something blue on the ground up ahead of him. Liz had been wearing a blue t-shirt today. Max ran forward and the light revealed it was Liz. Max dropped to his knees next to her. Liz was curled into the fetal position. Max pulled her to his chest tightly.

"Liz, look at me. Liz" he said gently shaking her. There was blood in her hair and over her face from a wound just above her ear. He hands were caked with blood and dirt. Liz opened her eyes and shoved an object into Max's hand that she had been clutching to her chest. Max looked down at the long crystal he now held.

"Hide it Max. It's the key. Keep it safe. Tell no one." Liz passed out. Max put the crystal into the inside pocket of his jacket. He put his hand up and sent a flash of light into the air. He picked Liz up and started walking to the jeep as fast as he could; wishing in that moment that one of his alien powers was super speed while he fought back tears.

Michael and Maria converged on Max as he headed to the jeep. "Oh, my god Liz" Maria exclaimed as she saw the blood all over Liz's face. They reached the jeep as the rest made it back to the vehicles all expressing shock and horror at the state of Liz.

Max laid Liz down in the back of the jeep and she opened her eyes. "You found me" she whispered. Green currents of energy erupted over her skin and Liz cried out in pain.

"I'll always find you Liz. Now I need you to look at me, okay?" Liz nodded her head.

Max placed his hands on Liz's head healing her wound then healing her hands. The blood started to flow from her nose and from her ear; Max put his hands on her again. After concentrating for a long time, Max collapsed on the ground exhausted as another cry came from Liz. "Whatever is happening to her I can't heal it" Max said panting.

"Max, what about the healing stones. Ava said she was changed, maybe they'll help her" Isabel suggested.

"Iz, go with Maria and get the stones and meet us at Riverdog's."

"Come on Alex, you're with us." Isabel climbed into the passenger seat and Alex climbed in the back.

Maria ran over and gave Liz a quick kiss on the head. "You are my best friend, Liz Parker. If you die on me, I will kill you." Maria ran back to jetta and sped away.

Max climbed into the back of the jeep and pulled Liz into his lap. Tess slid into the backseat next to him. Kyle and Michael jumped in the front and Michael maneuvered the jeep onto the highway heading to the reservation.

A short while later the group was gathered in the cave where they had healed Michael the previous year. Michael hesitated at the entrance but Maria gave his hand a supportive squeeze and they entered together. Liz was placed in the center of a circle, green currents flowing across her skin ad contorting in pain. Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, Kyle and Alex positioned themselves around the circle. Tess went to join the circle, but Riverdog put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're heart is troubled, you fear this departs from your destiny. You cannot help her." Riverdog gently pulled her back. He then moved to hand the five healing stones to Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel. When he reached Alex and Kyle he paused. "I sense fear in both of you, but also a strong desire to help your friend. Together your energy will help her." He joined their hands and placed a stone so it rested against each of their palms.

Riverdog passed a bowl of water around for each to drink from and then started the group on the same chant that was used to heal Michael. Each cupped the stone and closed their eyes in concentration as they chanted. Liz cried out in pain and all eyes opened to look at her. They saw a swirling cloud emerge above her and from the darkness of the cloud 5 stars illuminated forming a V shape. As they watched the cloud and stars twirl in the air above Liz two of the stars blinked and flickered becoming dimmer leaving only three stars forming one side of the V, shining bright. Liz cried out in pain again tears streaming down her face.

"No" Tess hissed under her breath and ran out unnoticed pulling out her cell phone.

"Max, what is that?" Alex asked in awe.

"I don't understand" Max said staring at the swirling cloud and stars above Liz.

"Max, what is that?" Isabel asked urgently.

"That's the royal seal, but I don't understand how it's in Liz" Max just stared wide eyed.

"Is is broken or something? Part of it looks burned out." Kyle looked on in confusion.

"What did I do to her? This is my fault" Max said hoarsely.

The cloud and stars disappeared and everyone just stood uncertain what to do. Riverdog stepped forward. "She cannot be helped by the stones." He knelt beside Liz and placed his hand on her head. "I cannot help her and she has little time. If there is a way to save her it lies within you" Riverdog said looking at Max.

"Do we take her to a hospital?" Max asked moving to kneel next to Liz.

"Max, if you can't heal her, then a hospital won't be able to help her. It will only rouse suspicion" Isabel said gently walking over to Max and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't take her to her parents. We need to take her to my place." Michael moved to pick up Liz.

"No!" Max barked. "Sorry, I got her." Max lifted Liz up who had lost consciousness again and carried her to the jeep. They sped back into the night to Michael's. Once at his apartment, Michael and Kyle looked around to make sure there was no one around and signaled for Max to get Liz inside where he laid her on the couch.

Maria ran to the bathroom to get some water and a washcloth to clean the blood off of Liz's face. Max pulled Alex and Michael into the kitchen as he looked over at Liz unconscious on the couch.

"Alex, is there anything in the Destiny Book translation that will help us?" Max asked hopefully.

"We've hardly made a dent in reading through the translation. There isn't exactly an alien index. What I have read so far is a lot of what you already know. Royal four, two sets of pods, who you were linked to in your previous lives, blah, blah, blah. You actually were sent here with two aliens for each set of pods. A protector, which I assume was Nasedo, and a teacher who was supposed to show you about your powers and help with retrieving your memories."

"Our teacher must have been one of the aliens that the special unit killed. That military guy I interviewed for my school project said they captured and killed two aliens." Michael said.

As Maria started cleaning up Liz she opened her eyes. "Welcome back Chica." Maria tried to stifle the sob in her throat at seeing her friend like this.

Liz reached out and touched Maria's hand and she had a flash of Maria leaning against Alex in a black dress crying next to a casket. The casket was surrounded by Isabel, Michael, Max, and Kyle.

"Don't wear black to the funeral" Liz whispered.

"Liz Parker, you are not going to die. We'll figure something out." Maria cried.

"It's okay. Give them my book outlining all the things I observed that were happening to me. It may help them unlock more powers within themselves. When I'm gone, let Max read my diary so he knows why I did what I did. Promise me." Liz looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Liz, you really should tell him yourself." Maria said.

Hearing Maria, Max and Michael left the kitchen to check on Liz. Max called over his shoulder "Keep looking Alex. That translation may be our only hope."

As Max walked to the couch, Tess stepped in front of him placing a hand on his chest. "Max there is nothing we can do for her" Tess said gently.

"I did this to her somehow Tess. I have to figure out a way to help" Max hung his head in despair.

"Her fate is sealed Max, keeping her here with us will only draw unwanted attention and get us caught. Sneak her back into her bedroom or leave at an ER anonymously" Tess voice rose as she spoke.

"She's dying Tess. I can't leave her to die alone or with strangers when this is my fault." He looked up at her his eyes filled with sorrow.

"You won't leave her alone out of guilt or because you're still in love with her" Tess accused poking him in the chest.

"Tess, I am not having this discussion with you. Liz stays and we will work together to figure out what is wrong with her" Max said angrily.

"I won't let her get us caught. You're not thinking rationally right now and can't be allowed to make decisions for all of us." Tess stood and glared at Max.

"Tess, shut up!" Michael moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Max.

"No, Michael. You don't get to tell me to shut up. You're _second_ in command." Tess pushed Michael in the chest.

Max grabbed Tess's arm. "That's right, Tess, he's second in command. Second in command to me. You don't call the shots. Do you understand?" Max's voice was full of control and authority and he glared down at Tess causing her to shrink back.

"Y-yes" Tess stammered and moved to the other side of the room.

Maria sat holding Liz's hand watching Max deal with Tess in awe. Max was always so quietly in control but she had never seen him act with such vocal authority before. It was as if the King he was in that previous existence just sprang to life.

Kyle had been ignoring the whole scene just pacing behind Maria. "Is this happening because of Max's healing?" He mumbled to himself. "Is this going to happen to me and Alex? Am I going to turn into a human glowstick?" His voice came out louder than expected.

"Kyle" Liz whispered. Kyle stopped pacing and looked at Liz.

"Liz, I'm sorry. That was really insensitive. I'm just scared" he said moving closer to her.

"Take my hand" Liz said with a smile. Kyle crouched down next to the couch panic and grief etched across his face and he took Liz's hand. Maria slowly stepped away. Max and Michael moved to the back at the couch watching the interaction between Liz and Kyle.

Liz hand glowed slightly and Kyle's face relaxed and a smile came across his face. Kyle leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you." Then Kyle calmly walked to the chair across the room and sat down.

"What did Liz just do?" Isabel asked in wonder.

"I calmed him" Liz smiled. Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Like Max can heal by manipulating the body, you can trigger hormones and brain receptors to manipulate mood." Liz said matter of factly.

Max circled around the couch. "Liz, what is happening?"

"It's like Nasedo said. All your powers are based on the human brain. The pieces fell into place when I was out in the desert. I can access all parts of my brain. I just don't think my body can handle it and its shutting down." Liz said sadly.

"Is this from me healing you?" Max said sadly taking her hand.

"Yes and No" Alex said emerging from the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Max looked up.

Alex held up the translation. "I came upon a section outlining what could happen to humans if healed by a hybrid. Ava was right. Your healing changed something in us, but the result should only be a slight change in the brain. We should only have a small amount of a power. The astral projection that Liz did when you were in New York was the first real power to emerge. That was probably the result of the healing. What's happening now…"

"And the seal" Max interrupted.

"And the seal, I haven't found an explanation for any of that yet." Alex plopped down on a bar stool and started flipping pages again.

"So Alex and Kyle won't go through this, but that doesn't help Liz." Isabel said moving to read over Alex's shoulder.

Max grabbed Liz's hand and cupped her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I did this to you and I don't know how to fix it." Max saw the strange version of himself from his dreams as he touched Liz. He saw flashes of her with this man watching him as he talked to Tess, Liz in bed with Kyle while the man hid in the bathroom. The pieces finally were falling into place.

"None of this is your fault. Please don't carry guilt because of me. I've done nothing but hurt you when all I was trying to do was the right thing." Tears slid down Liz's cheek.

"You didn't really sleep with Kyle did you?" Max whispered. Liz shook her head no.

"You did it because I asked" Max quoted his dream. Liz gasped and nodded her head in affirmation. Before Max could say anything else, Liz clutched his hand tighter.

"Promise me something Max. Promise me you'll keep preparing" Liz said urgently. She pushed herself upright while still holding Max's hand. "They will come and all of four of you need to work together to stop it. Promise me you'll fight and stop them." She looked around and reached out her free hand to Michael, Isabel, and Tess. Michael and Isabel stepped forward and joined their hands together. Tess hesitated but moved forward after a glare from Isabel. Liz and Max simultaneously received a flash as Tess joined hands with Liz.

"What did you do?" Max exclaimed glaring at Tess.

Tess closed her eyes and wrinkled her face in concentration. Michael yelled "we have to go after Liz, let's go." Michael grabbed his jacket and headed for the door Isabel right behind him.

"Why would she just bolt out of here like that?" Isabel asked frantically.

"Everyone stop!" Max bellowed.

"Max, Liz is dying we can't let her run out there alone" Maria argued.

Max grabbed Tess by the arm. "Drop it Tess. Drop the mind warp. Liz is sitting on the couch right now."

"Max, she's gone. We all saw her leave" Kyle said.

"Tess, you want me to step up and be a King then fine. Drop the mind warp now or face the wrath of a King" Max raised his hand as it started to glow.

Tess opened her eyes and there was sharp intake of breathe from everyone in the room as Liz suddenly appeared to them sitting on the couch as Max had said.

"How did you know?" Tess asked angrily.

"After what happened to Alex, I thought it best to learn how to detect mind warps. While you were using mindwarps during our training sessions I was teaching myself to detect and differentiate them from reality. I could tell the second you threw it up." He pushed her way.

Michael's apartment door suddenly flew open and an energy surge blasted through the room. Max scrambled to his feet and saw Isabel and Michael unconscious on the floor due to their proximity to the door and everyone else was stunned.

"Michael" Maria screamed and got up but Max grabbed her arm before she ran to him as three people walked through the door.

**A/N: Please drop me a review! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Michael's apartment door suddenly flew open and an energy surge blasted through the room. Max scrambled to his feet and saw Isabel and Michael unconscious on the floor due to their proximity to the door and everyone else was stunned. _

"_Michael" Maria screamed and got up but Max grabbed her arm before she ran to him as three people walked through the door. _

Chapter 11

Everyone gasped at recognizing Nicholas, Lonnie and Rath striding into the room all wearing smirks.

"Well, well, well. If isn't our illustrious leader and rag tag team." Nicholas walked into the room standing behind the couch.

Max stepped forward. "I wouldn't make a move on me, if I were you Max. Michael and Isabel might not appreciate it." Nicholas motioned over his shoulder and saw Lonnie and Rath kneeling besides Michael and Isabel unconscious bodies hands glowing.

"We's itchin' to have some fun with our inferior clones" Rath chuckled.

"You leave them alone" Maria yelled trying to step forward but Max grabbed her before she run forward.

"I forgot she's a feisty one" Rath chuckled winking at her. "Should've had my fun with you when we had the chance in that alley."

"That was you" Maria exclaimed eyes growing wide in shock. Rath just wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Nicholas looked back down at Liz. He grabbed her chin, turning her face to either side before letting go eliciting a growl from Max. "I was told you were dead. No matter, from the look of it you'll be dead soon enough thanks to Max."

"What did I do to her?" Max asked concern etched across his face.

"You bonded with or partially bonded with her from what I hear." Nicholas winked at Tess and walked over to her putting his arm around her.

"What do you mean bonded?" Max asked.

"Man, you _are_ dumb. You started the bonding process with a human. On our planet, we bond with each other, like marriage. You can bond for political alliance and or" Nicholas makes a gagging sound "for love. We were trying to get little Tessy here to bond with you but then you showed signs that the bonding process had started with someone else….all those burns from touching your true Queen. We assumed another alien or hybrid was trying to attach herself to the King." Nicholas jus sneered at Max.

"You're so stupid and obviously had feelings for the pitiful human that you triggered some of the bonding steps. But humans are weak; their bodies aren't able to handle the power that comes from bonding to one of our race. They are inferior, not worthy to be a mate of one of our kind. From the looks of her she won't last much longer. Which is good so we can complete the rest of our plan."

"How could you side with them Tess?" Max asked incredulously.

"I saw how you acted at the summit. You were no King, but a scared little boy uncertain of what to do. I knew I needed a back-up plan so Kivar wouldn't wipe me out with the rest of you." Tess hissed. "So I made a deal with Nicholas before we left New York."

Max looked at her with disgust before turning his attention back to Nicholas. "What is the plan exactly?" Max asked. He needed to buy time in hopes of Michael and Isabel waking up. He knew he couldn't take all of them on by himself without getting someone killed.

"I won't fill you in all of the details yet, but we need the key to the granolith. Thanks to the little tech geek over there" Nicholas motioned his arm in Alex's direction; "we know how to use the granolith to get home. We just need the key. We haven't been able to find it but I bet you being the King will be able to zero right in on its location." Nicholas grinned. "So if you want Michael and Isabel to survive I suggest you come with us."

Max looked down at Liz and then at Michael and Isabel. "There's nothing you can do for the girl now Max. Cut your losses and save your sister and second in command."

"He's right Max. Save them." Liz pushed herself up on shaky legs and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't let them have it" she whispered in his ear.

"Just hold on Liz. I will figure out a way to save you. I promise." Max looked to Nicholas and Liz moved to stand next to Maria leaning on her for support.

Nicholas eyed Max suspiciously. "Maybe we need one more insurance policy." Nicholas looked around the room. "No point in taking Max's girl as she'll probably die before we retrieve the key."

"Take the firecracker" Rath said standing up. "It will help keep little soldier boy here in line when he wakes up."

"Wow, you actually had a good idea for once." Nicholas snarked. "Move the unconscious wonder twins out to the car."

Rath and Lonnie took Isabel and Michael and carried them outside. Nicholas looked at Max. "After you, your highness. Tess grab the girl." Max took one last look at Liz and silently walked to the door Nicholas right behind.

Tess walked over to Maria and Liz who were huddled together. Kyle took a step forward. "Don't even think about it Kyle" Tess said hand raised.

Kyle stepped back his fists balled at his side. Tess grabbed Maria and pushed Liz aside and in her weakened state she fell to the floor.

"Enjoy knowing that Max will be bonded to me and I will return to Antar as the rightful Queen." Tess hissed grabbing Maria's arm.

Maria struggled. "Let go you bitch!" Tess just continued to drag her out.

Alex and Kyle ran to Liz's side as soon as Maria and Tess were gone.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked panicked.

"Are the keys for the jetta and the jeep here?" Liz asked as Kyle helped her to sit up.

"Michael had the jeep keys when the door exploded. Where is Maria's purse?" Alex looked around. "Here it is." Alex picked up the purse from next to the couch.

"A purse is girl sacred territory. You better look." Alex gave her a sheepish grin.

Liz took the purse and rummaged around locating the keys. "We need to stage a rescue."

"Liz, lets us handle this. You're too sick." Kyle said gently.

"I don't have any false illusions, Kyle. I know I'm dying. What better way to spend the last hours of my life than helping save the man I love and my friends." Liz smiled up at him.

"Where do we start? We don't even know where they are going?" Alex asked.

"Nicholas mentioned something about a key to the granolith and that Max would lead them right to it." Kyle said rubbing his chin.

"Max already has it." Kyle and Alex turned towards Liz. "When I was left in the desert, I found the key and gave it to Max. They'll head for the pod chamber. That's where we need to go." Liz said trying to get to her feet.

"Liz, what do we do when we get there? There are three aliens with powers verses us humans." Kyle said concerned.

"I need you two to create a distraction to make sure they open the door to the Pod Chamber and make sure they take me. The two of you sneak in after me. Once inside I'll create a distraction so you can get everyone out." Liz rattled off her plan.

"Liz, this is too dangerous for you. They'll kill you when everyone escapes" Alex pleaded.

"Alex, there is nothing anyone can do to save me. At least this way my death has some meaning. Please help me do this. I need you." Liz pleaded in return.

"Okay, let's go." Kyle wrapped his arm around Liz's waist to help her out to the car. They made the drive back into the desert.

Meanwhile Nicholas, Max and the others arrive at the pod chamber. Max placed his palm against the rock and the door slid open. He walked inside followed by Nicholas. Rath and Lonnie dump Michael's and Isabel's limp forms in front of the shriveled up pods. Max went over to check on Michael and Isabel. The jarring impact of the hard ground caused Michael and Isabel to start to stir. Michael rubbed his head and propped himself up on an elbow as Tess walked in dragging a struggling Maria. The site of Maria in the hands of Tess caused him to jump to his feet.

"Let's keep a cool head there Mikey or blondie over here gets her brains scrambled" Nicholas sneered.

Michael put his hands up in surrender and glanced at Max who just put his hand up slightly indicating patience. Max needed to buy them time to figure out a plan. Prying information out of his captures was the best way he knew to stall.

"So what was the plan Tess? You didn't seem surprised by the seal appearing in Liz." Max asked calmly.

"The kind of contact humans have with each other is unknown before bonding on Antar so many of the steps would go unnoticed which is probably how you stupidly triggered them with Liz. When you kept getting burned Nicholas said someone else had started the bonding process with you. At first I just thought your feelings for the stupid little human were just preventing the bonding from initiating, but then I saw the seal when we were in the cave." Tess started.

"Don't call her a stupid human!" Max snarled.

"See how you jump to her defense. Why her? I am supposed to be your Queen. I am supposed to be the one you want to be with. I could have saved you Max. If you had just loved me back and willingly bonded with me we could have faced Kivar together and ruled side by side. But no, no matter what I did you couldn't let her go. I even made her parents send her away for the summer, but no matter what I did, you stuck to her like glue." Tess screamed.

"The anger from all of us towards her, the pregnancy rumors at school, the fight between me and Michael were all from you, to keep me for yourself?" Max asked in disgust.

"I was born to be your Queen Max. You're supposed to be with me. Liz isn't worthy of you." Tess stepped closer to Max continuing to yell.

Max laughed. "You fought so hard to keep me from Liz when all along she wanted us to be together. She never wanted to come between us. She's selfless and beautiful and sacrificed everything she loved and wanted for the greater good. All the traits of a leader and Queen."

"Enough lovebirds." Nicholas cut in. "We need the key to the granolith. Tell us where it is."

"I don't have the key."

"Well you're Kingly charm better find it damn quick" Lonnie quipped from next to Nicholas.

Kyle, Alex, and Liz arrived at the pod chamber. I hope this works, Liz thought to herself. Liz closed her eyes and concentrated on Max.

"Max, can you hear me?" Liz projected her thoughts. Liz knew she was hearing other people's thoughts and was hoping she could project her own to be heard.

"Liz? How can I hear you?" Max asked in his mind with confusion.

"Add telepathy to the growing list of things you all need to learn how to do. Alex, Kyle, and I are outside. They are going to create a distraction so someone comes to open the pod door. As soon as that happens I need you to do that invisibility shield thing to hide them so they can sneak inside." Liz said.

"It's too dangerous, no." Max argued.

"Please, Max. Let them help you. It's my dying wish. "Liz pleaded.

"You're not going to die Liz."

"Max, this no time to argue. Either put the shield up or they just walk in their unprotected. Your choice." Liz argued firmly.

"I'll do it. I love you Liz."

"I love you too Max, be ready."

Kyle fashioned a make shift explosive from some chemicals they took from Michael's kitchen. It wouldn't create much damage to the rock but would create a large enough sound to draw attention.

A loud explosion was heard and everyone looked turned around to the door of the cave. Nicholas looked at Tess who was closest to the door. "Give me the girl and go check and see what is going on out there."

Max closed his eyes briefly and opened them so as not to give away what he was doing. A few minutes later he heard the scuffle of feet and Tess's terse voice before she saw Tess pushing Liz forward.

Max's eyes went wide. This wasn't part of the plan. "Alex and Kyle are hidden Max, you can drop he shield." Max heard in his head.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story. I apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter. I had too many ways that I wanted this story to end and had a hard time deciding on the right one. I then became engrossed in another story I was working while I figured out what to do about this one. There will be one more chapter after this. Happy reading!**

_Kyle fashioned a make shift explosive from some chemicals they took from Michael's kitchen. It wouldn't create much damage to the rock but would create a large enough sound to draw attention._

_A loud explosion was heard and everyone looked turned around to the door of the cave. Nicholas looked at Tess who was closest to the door. "Give me the girl and go check and see what is going on out there." _

_Max closed his eyes briefly and opened them so as not to give away what he was doing. A few minutes later he heard the scuffle of feet and Tess's terse voice before she saw Tess pushing Liz forward._

_Max's eyes went wide. This wasn't part of the plan. "Alex and Kyle are hidden Max, you can drop he shield." Max heard in his head._

Chapter 12

"Liz" Max whispered.

Tess roughly pushed Liz a head of her and she stumbled and fell at Nicholas's feet. Nicholas pushed Maria into Rath's arms as she continued to struggle to break free.

"Let us go you bastards! Liz, Liz, are you okay?" Maria shouted.

"It's all going to be okay, Maria." Liz replied.

Nicholas turned away from Maria to look down at Liz. "Come to die watch your little boy toy leave the planet." Nicholas laughed hauling her upright.

Max took a step forward. "Nuh, uh, uh, Maxie boy. She may be dyeing but she's not dead yet, but I can change that if you take one more step." Nicholas held a glowing hand over Liz's head.

"If you had just left Max alone and died in that desert none of this would be happening." Tess was nose to nose with Liz.

"You arranged for me to be killed?" Liz asked incredulously trying to step back away from Tess but was stopped as her back hit Nicholas.

"You will pay for this Tess." Max growled. He turned to face Nicholas. "So what's the plan Nicholas? What do you want with us?" Max demanded. Max still needed to find an opening to get everyone out unscathed.

"Well, we're finally getting off this god-forsaken rock once and for all. You and Tess will bond then we get to have a little meeting with Kivar."

"Let me guess, you hand us over to Kivar and we're executed." Michael snarled flexing his hands into fists.

"What happens to Tess?" Isabel asked as she glared at Nicholas and Tess.

"I go home bonded to Max, the rightful Queen of Antar." A wicked smile overcomes Tess's face.

"Tess is then left the doting widow left in charge. Kivar swoops in, marries her, and he is no longer a usurper but rightful ruler." Liz deduced.

"Aren't you the smart little thing?" Nicholas pulled Liz closer to him.

"You'll never get away with this." Michael shouted.

"Who's going to stop us? You bunch of half breeds?" Nicholas scoffed. "Now let's get down to business. Time to find the key to the granolith. As King you should be able to tune into its location."

"No, we do the bonding first. We can do the bonding for political alliance since he's still so hung up on _her" _Tess hissed pointing at Liz.

"You're not the one calling the shots here Tess. I'm in charge. None of us are going anywhere without that key" Nicholas argued turning to face Tess never loosening his grip on Liz.

"The original plan was for me to bond and bring back Max's son, Nicholas." Tess crossed her arms and stared at a clearly shocked Nicholas. Liz gasped and looked at Max who looked like he wanted to be sick.

"You were supposed to get pregnant?" Isabel cried out.

"Gross" Maria gagged.

"Yeah, I figured out your plan with Nasedo. I assume Kivar planned to take the baby and use him to legitimize his rule until the baby came of age since both of his parents would be dead, am I right?" Tess continued to glare at Nicholas who narrowed his eyes in hate at the young hybrid before him.

"Since there is no baby, my bonding to Max, my becoming a very young widow, is Kivar's only shot to becoming King without the cloud of being a usurper hanging over his head. I believe that makes me irreplaceable and therefore in charge." Tess flashed a wicked smile knowing she had Nicholas backed into a corner.

"I'm not bonding with her" Max interjected.

"Looks like we're at an impasse, then" Nicholas eyed the group suspiciously.

"Tess, we were your friends. How could you betray us like this?" Isabel shouted.

"Ironic that you are concerned with betrayal" Nicholas snickered. Isabel's mouth fell open in shock at Nicholas's comment.

Tess wandered behind Rath. She pulled an object from his back pocket and moved to stand in front of Maria who was still struggling against Rath's hold.

"We tried to be your family, tried to be your friends. How could you do this to us, to Max?" Maria said through clenched teeth.

"Survival." Tess said simply to Maria a smug smile on her face.

Tess turned to face Max. "This is what will happen, Max. You will complete the bonding, find the key and we all go home. We leave Maria behind to take care of Liz in her dying moments. If not" Tess turned quickly and a flash of silver sliced through the air as Tess plunged a knife into Maria's stomach. Maria's eyes grew wide and she groaned in pain only remaining on her feet due to Rath's firm grasp. "You have to watch both the love of your life and her best friend both die in this cave."

"Maria!" Liz cried struggling to free herself from Nicholas grasp.

Alex and Kyle had been hiding behind an outcropping of rock watching the interactions waiting for their moment to help. From his hiding place Alex started to jump up at seeing one of his best friends stabbed and bleeding. Before he could give away their hiding place Kyle grabbed Alex by the shirt and pulled him back down. "Keep a lid on it Whitman or you're going to get us killed" Kyle growled. "We wait for Liz to do whatever it is she is going to do."

"Maria!" Michael screamed as he lunged forward. Rath raised one of his hands keeping the other firmly around Maria supporting her body, and a blast hit Michael throwing him back. He groaned in pain. Trying to sit up he started coughing up blood.

"Oh, looks like he punctured a lung. Can't say he'll last long" Nicholas chuckled.

Max moved to help Michael when a blast blew up the rocks at his feet. He looked up helplessly as Isabel moved quickly to Michael's side a scared look in her eyes.

"Tsk, Tsk, Max. Help us, then you can help them." Nicholas waved his finger in the air.

Max looked from Michael to Maria to Liz.

"Do it Max." Liz said with a small smile.

"Max, play along with what they want. When I tell you to, throw up a shield around yourself, Michael and Isabel. You'll know when to take it down. Then you have to save Maria and Michael. You can't help me no matter what you see. Promise me you'll save them." Max heard in his mind. He just gave a small nod a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's that, a tear from our King? Suck it up Max. When Kivar gets a hold of you there will really be things to cry about." Nicholas laughed.

"How 'bout we get the show on the road. I want off this rock" Lonnie whined.

"How does this work?" Max asked angrily.

"Max don't" Isabel cried.

"What choice do we have Izzy. If I don't, Michael and Maria will die." Max shook his head in sorrow.

Tess stepped closer to Max positioning her body between Max and Liz. "If you had just loved me like you were destined to Max, none of this would be happening. We were sent here as a set, you were never meant to be with anyone else. You were too weak to hold off your human side. This is the price you pay for your weakness Max."

"How does this work?" Max asked again clenching his jaw as he refused to look at Tess and focused on Nicholas waiting for instructions.

"You have to willing share the seal with her." Nicholas said with a slight grin.

"And how exactly does he do that" Isabel spit out and she cradled Michael's weakening body in her arms.

Max growled in frustration knowing that Nicholas had no desire to help them quickly and would drag this out. Max closed his eyes and tried to recall the memories of Zan and Ava's wedding. It was an arranged marriage so the process should be the same. Opening his eyes Max put his hand over his heart and his hand started to glow. All eyes were glued on Max.

Liz looked around at all of her friends that were in danger. She saw everyone focused on Max, watching him start the bonding with Tess. Please let me be able to do this, Liz thought. Slowly turning towards Nicholas she drew in a deep calming breath. Liz reached out a hand and focused her mind on Maria who was slumping more in Rath's arms as the blood continued to pool on the cave floor below her. Sweeping her arm Maria was pulled from Rath's arms and thrown across the room next to Michael's prone body.

"What the hell?" Rath yelled and his eye flew up to Liz.

"Now Max!" Liz said dropping to her knees.

Max took a step closer to Michael putting space between himself and Tess and threw up a shield. He looked to Liz who had closed her eyes in concentration blood running from her nose. Max saw Rath and Lonnie raise their hands. "Liz!"

Liz opens her eyes and raised her hand as energy from Lonnie and Rath came screaming towards her. With a flick of her wrist she redirected the energy away from everyone causing it the energy to dissipate in the air. A pulse of energy emanated from her throwing Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie against the back wall of the cave. The three collapsed to the ground unconscious. Tess was thrown against Max's shield and slid to the ground.

Alex and Kyle leapt into action running over to start tying up Nicholas and Rath. Max dropped the shield as soon as he saw the bodies of the three alien enemies slide to the ground. He raced over to Michael's side. He continued to cough up blood and his breathes were becoming more shallow as his pain grew.

"Michael, I can fix this." Max placed his hand on Michael's chest.

Michael attempted to push Max's hands away. "Maria first."

"I am saving you right here, right now. Look at me" Max ordered.

"Yes" Michael took a labored breath, "sir." Michael slowly opened his eyes and his head fell to the side to look at Max and his hand began to glow. Max focused on healing Michael's collapsed lung and slumped back once Michael was healed. He then crawled over to Maria who had turned a ghastly shade of white as blood continued to pour from the wound in her stomach despite Isabel's efforts to apply pressure.

Michael scrambled up to be at Maria's side as Max knelt next to her. "Maria, look at me…. Maria" Max said gently but was met with no response.

"Come on Maria. You're too stubborn to die on me. Open your eyes. Open them and yell at me for being an asshole, for being a bad boyfriend. Please" Michael pleaded.

"When did you become so needy spaceboy?" Maria whispered.

"You have to look at me Maria." Max whispered placing his hand on her wound. Maria cracked her eyes open and Max scrunched his face in concentration. Michael held Maria's hand and watched as Max's hand glowed and the wound healed beneath his touch. Maria bolted upright and Michael engulfed her in his arms burying his face in her hair.

"I love you Maria" Michael whispered.

"I love you too" Maria whispered back her head resting against Michael's shoulder.

Max slumped back on his heels exhaustion overwhelming him. Liz. He looked around the cave and saw Isabel was helping Alex and Kyle tie up Nicholas, Rath and Lonnie.

"No, no, no." Max finally spotted Liz slumped over on the ground. She was pale and blood continued to drip from her nose and ears. Her breaths were coming in shallow gasps. Green currents were traveling across her entire body and she was to convulsing. Max raced over and scooped her into his arms pulling her close to him. The second he touched Liz he could feel the intense pain she was in.

"Liz, please wake up Liz. There are so many things I need you to hear." Tears were spilling down his face and Liz remained unresponsive. Max stroked Liz's hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Please wake up." Max pleaded. After a few agonizing minutes, Liz's eyes fluttered open.

"Maria, Michael?" Liz asks breathlessly. She tried to look around the cave.

"They're both fine." Max gave her a small smile. He pulls Liz in tighter against him burying his face in her hair inhaling her scent. Liz rested her head on Max's shoulder as he stroked her hair. Liz caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she struggled to pick her head up, her energy all but spent. The site before her caused her eyes to grow wide and she started clutching at Max's shirt.

"T-Tess" Liz stuttered.

"You knocked her out, like the rest." Max pulled back to look at Liz's face and say the fear in her eyes. Before he could turn around he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see Tess pinning him down.

"Give me the seal" Tess screamed in his face.

At the sound of Tess's voice Isabel and Michael took off running seeing Max pinned beneath Tess and Liz barely conscious lying a foot away from them. As the two grew closer a ring of fire erupted around Max, Tess, and Liz blocking their path. Michael tried to extinguish the flames, but as soon as they were extinguished they erupted again.

"Fuck! I can't through." Michael yelled in exasperation.

"Blast her" Kyle yelled motioning in Tess's direction. "She'll kill them if she gets the chance once she has the seal."

"I can' get a clear shot. I could hit Max" Michael growled pacing back and forth never taking his eyes off the scene waiting for a moment to take a shot at Tess.

Max struggled to free himself from Tess, but the intensive healing of Michael and Maria severely depleted his energy.

"I am the rightful Queen. Give me the seal." Tess lowered her face so it was inches from Max's.

"You will never be Queen Tess." Max wedged his legs in between their bodies and pushed Tess off of him. Tess furrowed her brow in concentration and Max clutched his head in pain. It felt as if a thousand needles were piercing his brain and he dropped to his knees at the intensity of the pain. Tess took advantage of Max being incapacitated and tackled him again to the ground.

"I will be Queen, Max. There is nothing you or any of your little friends can do to stop me." Tess grabbed Max's hand and placed it on his chest.

"All you do is cause pain and misery to those around you. I don't love you and I won't have you rule our people. You want the seal; you're going to have to take it." Max rocked his hips and rolled them over so that he was on top of Tess. Max reached out and cupped Tess face. His other hand grasped around on the ground until he feels Liz's hand. He grasped it tightly and looked down at Tess.

As their eyes locked on each other, Tess started to scream and tried to knock Max off. Blood started to pour from Max's nose as he grimaced in concentration and Tess screamed louder.

"This is the pain we caused her by us trying to be together fulfilling our supposed destiny. This is the pain Liz endured because she sacrificed everything to save us, to save Earth and to give us a chance to save our people. This is the pain you caused her by manipulating Isabel, Kyle, Michael and me to turn our backs on her. The pain of almost killing Alex and Maria." Tess screams echoed off the walls of the save as she continued to writhe and struggle under Max's grip.

Max let go of Liz's hand and placed it on Tess's head. His hand started to glow and Tess continued to scream. "You won't hurt anyone ever again. You hate your human side so much, see how you exist being only human." Max yelled as Tess stopped fighting and went still beneath him. The ring of fire disappeared and everyone rushed over to see Max crawling over to Liz breathing heavy blood pouring from his nose and eyes. Tess was laying on her back tears streaming down her face just staring at the ceiling of the cave.

"Max, what did you do?" Isabel whispered staring down at Tess.

"I took away her powers. She is essentially completely human now." Max answered with labored breathes as he leaned against the cave wall pulling Liz back into his lap.

Liz looked up into Max's eyes as he cradled her in his arms. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Max. I never wanted to hurt you. Future Max said us being together caused Tess to leave and the three of you weren't strong enough to defeat the invasion. Pretending to the sleep with Kyle was the only way I could think of to drive you away." Liz whispered.

"It's okay. You are the most selfless and brave person I have ever met. You were trying to save all of us." A sob escaped from Max that he had been holding in. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for you. I've been dreaming about the truth for months. You sacrificed so much for us you shouldn't have to give your life as well." Max tucked some hair behind Liz's ear and gently stroked her cheek.

"I never stopped loving you Max. My heart now and forever belongs to you." Liz reached up and placed her hand on Max's chest as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry that I will be leaving you."

"I love you Liz. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you all those years ago. I will never love anyone like I love you. Your name is now and will forever be etched on my heart." Max placed his hand over Liz's heart and leaned over to gently kiss her lips.

The rest watched the touching scene of love's last moments as tears streamed down their faces. As they watched Max kiss Liz for what they thought was the last time, the cloud they saw above Liz in the cave appeared. They all watched in awe as the five stars again formed the V shape the light from the stars grew to such an intensity that everyone had to cover their eyes to shield from themselves from their brilliance. The light finally faded and everyone slowly blinked regaining their vision.

"What the hell?" Maria exclaimed. Max was holding Liz against his chest both them with their eyes closed seeming to be in a deep sleep. A green shield encased both of them.

Michael slowly approached them and reached his hand out gingerly touching the shield. He yanked his back yelping in pain. "Damn, thing burned me."

"Are they okay in there? What the hell is going on?" Isabel circled around to the other side of the shield and touched it searching for a weak spot. Like when Michael touched it, she yanked her hand back in pain.

"Looks like, we're not getting in. We just need to wait for them to come out. If they come out" Alex mumbled. He then turned around to ensure Tess was securely tied up. At some point she had passed out and Alex moved her over to join the other captives.

"So what, we just sit here and wait?" Maria asked incredulously. "Can they even breathe in their? Will they eventually suffocate if we can't get them out? Are they even alive right now?" Maria's words tumbled out faster and faster as her panic grew.

"Come on Maria, Max keeps blankets and stuff in the jeep. Looks like we're camping out here for a while." Michael put his arm around Maria and guided her out of the cave as she continued to pester him with questions that no one had answers to.

A short while later Maria and Michael came back into the cave laden with blankets and other items they scrounged from the jeep and jetta.

"Alex, here." Michael tossed a binder at Alex. "See if you can find any answers on what is going on with these two." Michael nodded his head in Max and Liz's direction.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the end. Thank you for all those that followed, favorite and reviewed. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 13

"So what do we do with these douche bags?" Kyle asked giving Nicholas's foot a kick. Nicholas, Rath, and Lonnie were still unconscious from the energy shockwave Liz used on them and no one was sure how long they would be out. They had moved them in front of the shriveled pods that still remained in the chamber. Tess had passed out from whatever Max had done to her and could also wake up any second.

"Bury them in the desert" Maria suggested hopefully.

"Maria" Isabel chastised.

"Just trying to be helpful." Maria shrugged.

"Well have to deal with them when they wake up, for now just leave them" Michael said.

Michael crossed his arms and looked at Tess thoughtfully then turned to stare at Max's unconscious form a confused look on his face. "How did Max know how to take away Tess's powers? How did he figure out how to detect Tess's mindwarps without any help?" Michael muttered. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him not realizing he had verbalized his inner musings. No one had any answers they could provide and all fell into silence trying to figure out what was happening to their friend and leader as well as to the love of his life. The group of friends sat vigil watching and hoping for some sign of life. Hours passed with no movement from Max and Liz. There wasn't a muscle twitch or eye flutter. No one could even tell if they were breathing.

Isabel just stared at her brother and Liz a worried expression furrowing her brow. "What if this is what happens when we die, Michael?" Isabel whispered. "He's my brother, I can't lose him. I need him, we need him."

"Max is a fighter. We have to believe he and Liz will pull through this." Michael wrapped his arm around Isabel.

"Can you try to dreamwalk them?" Kyle asked.

"I can try." Isabel laid out on one of the sleeping bags her heading resting on Alex's lap. Isabel fidgeted around trying to relax so she could sleep. After a little while she threw a dirty look at Maria. Michael followed her gaze and saw Maria pacing back and forth her arms gesticulating widely as her agitation grew.

"Come on Maria. We are in this for the long haul. We need supplies." Michael dragged Maria out of the cave. Isabel shot Michael a grateful look as she tried again to relax into sleep.

An hour later Michael and Maria returned in fresh clothes since both of them had been covered in blood. They also brought extra clothes, toiletries and food for everyone else.

"Isabel still out?" Michael asked.

Alex looked up and just nodded his head before returning to reading the Destiny Book translation.

"We brought stuff for Max and Liz if…when they wake up" Maria corrected herself a tear rolling down her cheek.

Maria resumed her pacing waiting for Isabel to wake up. After what seemed like an eternity to Maria, Isabel finally sat up and everyone held their breath waiting for her to say something. Isabel looked around at the worried expressions of everyone.

"Noth-nothing. It's as if they're not there, just blackness." Isabel drew in a breath fighting back a sob.

They are all just continued to watch and wait as the minutes and hours continued to tick by. Sleep finally overtook most of the group as they had been sitting in the cave watching Max and Liz for almost eight hours with no change.

A few hours later Alex sat up straight clutching the Destiny Book translation tightly. "I found it!" Alex called out. Kyle, Michael, and Maria all stirred from sleep.

"Ugh, this better be good. I was having a really good dream about a super model." Kyle rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"What did you find Alex?" Maria asked anxiously glancing at Max and Liz.

"The message you had in the cave about your supposed destiny said you were paired, but you've never felt drawn to each other. Other than Tess, all of you have fallen for humans and the only pull you ever felt to your supposed partner was generated by Tess." Alex explained.

"Get on with it Whitman" Kyle said impatiently.

"I always thought it was weird that whoever sent you to Earth would make you half human, want you to live among humans, yet wouldn't install some kind of biological imperative to make sure you were only attracted to your partner if you were meant to be together, right?" Alex looked around.

"So our creators weren't the smartest aliens in the universe" Michael snapped.

"I don't think you were sent here with the intent that who you were with in your former life is you have to be with in this life. I think you have a choice to stick with your supposed partner or find a new one" Alex explained. Everyone just stared at Alex in stunned silence.

"So the message in the cave…." Michael started.

"Was just that, a message. It wasn't an order for you to pair up. They do hope you will go back to rule, but you don't have to repair up in order to that. Between what Nasedo drilled into her and the message, Tess just assumed she would assume her role as Queen at Max's side." Alex sent a scowl in Tess's direction for hurting Liz so much.

"What was with the whole bonding thing that Nicholas and Tess were talking about?" Maria asked sneaking a glance at their captives to ensure they were still secure.

"It's the Antarian version of marriage. The book goes on about the joining of mind body and soul." Alex looked up with a skeptical look on his face. "Tess wanted to do so she would be rightful Queen as Max's bride. Somehow Max accidently started the process with Liz from what I can tell."

"How do you accidently get married?" Isabel asked a tone of skepticism in her voice as she grabbed the binder from Alex.

"Well?" Kyle asked impatiently as he watched Isabel read.

When Isabel continued to read, ignoring Kyle, he looked to Alex for an explanation. "There is a lot in there on the history and etiquette of Antar. It looks like marriage is usually done only for political reasons and for um….advancing the species so to speak." Alex had an uncomfortable look on his face as Isabel read over the pages Alex had been looking at.

"They only get married to have sex and have kids?" Maria asked wrinkling her nose.

"Usually yes. On rare occasions you can bond for love. Antarians believe there is one soul for each individual, soul mates, but they're almost impossible to find which is why bonding for love is rare. Tess was delusional about your past lives and must have thought she and Max had been in love and were still in love in this life. She was probably trying to trick Max into bonding with her. When Max healed Liz that day in the Crashdown their souls must have connected, finding each other starting the process unknowingly." Isabel set the book down.

"So if you love someone on Antar you have to almost get killed and then healed by your soulmate?" Maria asked incredulously.

"No, there is a whole ceremony to go through if you want to bond with the one you love. I was trying to explain how Max accidently started the process." Isabel sighed getting frustrated by the questions.

"You have to join mind, body and soul. That's the soul part. What about the mind?" Alex asked.

Isabel just shrugged her shoulders uncertain of the answer. "Oh, I can answer that. After Max healed Liz, he did some kind of mind meldy thing so she could still see that Max was, well still Max and not some psycho alien set out for world domination." Maria's hand motioned around wildly as she talked.

"And the body" Alex asked hesitantly.

"That's my brother. I do not want to know about the body part." Isabel gagged.

"Those two never did it. But they certainly made out enough. That must have qualified." Maria sighed.

"So what the hell has been happening to Liz? Is she really dying?" Maria asked clutching at Michael's shirt.

"Yes" Isabel said sadly handing the binder to Maria. She read the page Isabel had left open with Michael leaning over to read along with her.

"Oh Lizzie." Maria let the tears roll down her cheeks that she had been fighting back for hours. "Stupid Future Max" Maria growled.

"Okay, what is up with this 'Future Max?' Liz said something about him earlier." Alex narrowed his eyes at Maria. She started to feel guilty under his gaze knowing she and Liz had kept a very important story from their best friend.

Maria looked around at everyone wide eyed. This really wasn't her story to tell but Liz wasn't able to do it and she may never be able to tell it. Maria jumped to her feet and started pacing back and forth. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cypress oil and held it under her nose for a moment. She then took a deep breath and launched into the tale of Future Max and the sacrifice he asked of Liz.

When Maria finished the story she turned to Kyle. "That's why she asked you to pretend to sleep with her. She knew it would push Max away and hopefully to Tess."

"So in the future Max and Liz were married, like human marriage?" Alex asked his voice rose in surprise.

"Yep, happily married until the invasion." Maria sighed plopping down next to Michael feeling slightly relieved at finally being able to tell everyone the truth. She didn't realize what a heavy burden it had been to keep Liz's secret all these months.

"She's sick now because they were apart. The bonding creates a connection between the couple. Since Liz is human her body had to change to create the connection. Her body changed but the there was no one to connect to and ground her. She was right; her body was over loaded and shutting down because of the changes." Maria flipped further through the translation hoping something would be revealed to save her friend. Finding nothing she threw it aside and Alex picked it back up to continue reading.

"So, she gave up her own happiness and indirectly put herself on a path leading to her own death to save us?" Michael asked. Michael looked up a feeling of guilt spreading through him.

"Yep" Maria replied simply. "My girl is nothing if not noble and self sacrificing."

"We were horrible to her" Michael said his voice thick with sorrow. "Some of it was Tess induced but we still always gave Max a hard time about her and fought his devotion to her when we thought she was sleeping with Kyle."

"I begged her to tell Max the truth but she was trying to put the greater good first. She didn't want to risk Tess leaving. Looks like Future Max had no clue what a manipulative bitch Tess really was." Maria scowled at the thought of Tess and the things she had done right under their noses.

Alex started to laugh and all eyes turned to him as nothing about the current situation seemed remotely funny.

"What are you laughing at Whitman?" Kyle asked.

"Nasedo obviously was not fully in the loop on you guys." Alex continued to chuckle.

"Hello Alex, we not memorizing a translation of an alien book that tells the life story of our Czechoslovakian friends here." Maria motioned to Michael. "Care to share with the rest of the class." Maria snarked.

"Tess said that Nasedo wanted her to get pregnant with Max's baby, right?" Alex looked around at the group.

"Yeah, but little miss evil slutty pants over there couldn't get pass a kiss with Max." Maria threw a satisfied smirk in the direction of Tess's unconscious form.

"Even if she had it wouldn't have worked. You guys don't reach biological maturity until you're 21. You can't get or get anyone else pregnant until then." Alex smiled looking from Michael to Isabel.

"Thank God" Michael muttered under his breath eliciting a jab in the ribs from Maria.

"Ew, I did not need to know you were doing it" Isabel scrunched her face in disgust.

"Nice going Guerin" Kyle gave Michael a high-five.

"You are never getting any again Spaceboy." Maria shot a look of disgust and Michael just shrugged.

"Any-hoo" Alex interrupted. "Nasedo obviously didn't know that."

"Why 21?" Isabel asked leaning over to read over Alex's shoulder.

"That's when you're training was supposed to be complete and you would need to decide on permanent lives on Earth or go back to Antar" Alex flipped the book closed and rubbed his eyes.

"We came out of the pods at 6, we have only been training for like a year and we have almost no memories so we are over a decade behind?" Isabel asked her voice rising in panic as she dropped her head in hands.

Alex moved over to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "No, you weren't supposed to emerge from the pods until you were 15 so you are not that far behind. This translation should give you everything you need to catch up." Alex put his arm around Isabel's shoulders giving her a squeeze.

Everyone fell into silence again turning their gazes to the couple that had not moved an inch in almost half a day. Michael suddenly jumped to his feet and crept closer to shield surrounding Max and Liz. He circled around it a couple of times everyone watching him holding their breathe at his aggressive stance.

"The shield, it's weakening." Michael said his eyes landing on Isabel. She immediately jumped to her feet wringing her hands. Everyone watched as they could see cracks forming in the shield and pockets started to fade all together. Michael watched as the shield around Max and Liz faded entirely. He looked around and everyone was frozen just staring at the couple. Neither had moved and Max's arms were still wound tightly around Liz. Her head rested against Max's shoulder with her hand resting against his heart. Michael slowly approached and reached his hand out. When Michael was inches away from touching Max, his eyes flew open causing Michael to jump back.

"Max" Isabel cried running forward.

Max's gaze immediately dropped to Liz's blood stained face. Everyone yet again froze as Liz had yet to move and she didn't appear to be breathing.

"Come on Liz, time to wake up" Max said gently shifting her in his arms to stroke her face. "Please Liz wake up" Max's voice was rising in panic.

Michael looked down at Liz. She was white and it was obvious she wasn't breathing. He felt Maria come up behind him and clutch at his arm a sob escaping from her throat.

"Michael, she's…" Maria's sobs prevented her from saying any more.

"I know." Michael knelt down and placed his hand on the arm of his friend, his brother.

"Max, you have to let her go. I'm sorry, she's gone." Michael said quietly.

"No! I would feel it if she was gone. I was healing her. I could feel it, I was healing her" Max said angrily tightening his grip on Liz.

"Come on Liz, wake up!" Max pleaded his voice breaking. "I can't live without you. Please Liz, open your eyes. I did this to you, open your eyes and let me fix it."

Everyone was transfixed by the heartbreaking scene before them. They had seen Max heal or save almost all of them but to not be able to save the one he loved more than any other was almost too much to bear.

Isabel moved to the other side of Max and placed her hand on either sides on Max's face forcing him to look at her.

"Izzy" Max said softly as Michael pried Liz out of Max's hold and laid her on the ground.

"She's gone Max. I'm so sorry. You did everything you could." Isabel pulled Max into a hug and Max sobbed against her shoulder his arms hanging limp at her sides.

Alex wrapped his arms around Maria and she turned to sob against his chest while Kyle stood, his hands in his pockets, tears rimming his eyes. No one could fathom that after all the sacrifices Liz had made, after putting everyone else's needs and safety before her own; it would actually cost her her own life.

Isabel and Michael each took one of Max's arms and lifted him to his feet and started to pull Max away from Liz.

"No!" Max shouted pulling himself from Michael and Isabel's grasp. He dropped to his knees at Liz's side.  
>"You're in there Liz. I heard you, I felt you. You're a fighter. Come back to us." Max pleaded.<p>

Max closed his eyes blocking out the sobs and tears that he heard all around him focusing only on Liz. He placed his hand on either side of her face. He reached out to her seeking their connection that despite everything they had been through never wavered. Max sent her thoughts and images of love. He thought of their first kiss, their first date, their night in the desert finding the orb.

"Please come back so I can love you for the rest of our lives," Max thought. Something tugged at the edge of his mind but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Max focused more intently and felt his strength waning. He kept sending words and images of love. Max clawed and fought in his mind to latch onto the faint pull at his consciousness, but Max was too weak to latch onto it.

"Liz" he whispered as the last of his strength gave out and he slumped back on his heals his hands falling from her face. Just as his fingertips were leaving her soft skin her body arched up and Liz drew in a huge breath. A collective gasp could be heard as Liz scrunched her face struggling to draw more air into her lungs

Max turned Liz's face towards him and her eyes fluttered open. He started into the chocolate orbs that he thought would never open again. Liz's breathing evened out and the rest of the world fell away as they gazed at each other their hands joining.

"I thought I lost you" Max said.

"You almost did" Liz whispered tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you, for taking away your choice and forcing you to be tied to me." The pain and guilt came off of Max in waves overwhelming Liz.

"You have always been my choice Max. Even when I tried to push you away it was only because I loved you and was trying to do right by you. We have lots to talk about, but never apologize for loving me Max. The dreams of my future always had you in them." Liz clutched at Max's shirt pulling him closer to her.

"Lizzie" Maria yelled pouncing on her friend followed quickly by Alex and Kyle.

Isabel pulled Max away from Liz into another hug reaching out grabbing Michael and pulling him in as well.

"We thought you we lost you little brother." Isabel squeezed Max and Michael tighter.

"Not as easy as that" Max replied squeezing her in return.

"No more weird alien comas or whatever the hell you had going in that shield Maxwell" Michael said.

Max went over the helped Liz to her feet and enveloped her is arms scared to let her go. Liz wrapped her arms around Max in return.

"We're okay. Everything is going to be okay from now on." Liz whispered against his chest. He kissed the top of her head that fit perfectly tucked under his chin.

"We brought you guys clothes and stuff so you can get cleaned up. You both look like extras from a horror movie" Maria joked.

After getting changed and getting as much of the blood cleaned up as possible without a shower, Max walked over to their captives who were still unconscious. Michael walked over to stand at Max's right.

"Whatever Liz did to them they have been out cold the whole time. Tess passed out shortly after you and Liz cocooned yourselves. What was that by the way?" Michael Max a sideways glance.

"I was trying to heal her, not sure how the rest happened." Max shrugged.

"We learned a lot from the Destiny Book that we need to catch you up on." Isabel stepped to stand on the other side of Michael.

Liz stepped to the left of Max placing her small hand in his. She looked up at him and smiled before shifting her gaze to Michael and Isabel. "We already know."

"We could her everything you said" Max confirmed.

"O-kay, saves us some explanations I guess" Alex quipped.

"So what do we do with the evil alien conspirators?" Kyle said.

Max looked down at Liz and she saw flashes of Rath blasting Michael, Lonnie threatening Isabel. "I can fix them so they won't hurt us, but they could still send others after us." Max said to Liz.

"Isabel can fix it so they won't. You just need to show her what's possible." Liz leaned in and whispered in his ear giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Max smiled at Liz and then turned to Michael. "I'm going to take away Lonnie and Rath's powers like I did with Tess." Max saw all eyes turned to him in surprise.

"They want to hurt us and go back to Antar. They're not fit to rule and I won't have them hurt us or anyone else." Max saw Michael raise an eyebrow and open his mouth to say something. Max put his hand up to stop him. "We won't stoop to their level and do to them what they would have done to us. They'll be left unharmed."

"Max they know about us. Who we are. Where we live. Even if they don't have powers they'll try and take us out. Send the FBI after us or other aliens like Nicholas." Isabel's voice was rising in panic.

"That's why you are going to alter their memories so they don't know there was a second set of pods. Make them forget they have ever been to Roswell, New Mexico." Max's voice was filled with confidence and not a trace of doubt.

"I can't, I don't know how to do that." Isabel looked wide-eyed at Max.

"You can do it, Iz. We are capable of so much more than we ever dreamed." Max gave Isabel an encouraging smile his eyes filled with hope that no one had seen there before.

Max released Liz's hand and stepped forward and kneeled before Rath and Lonnie. He placed a hand on each of their heads and closed his eyes in concentration. Both let out a slight groan as Max's hands glowed and then he released them.

"It's done." Max turned to Isabel. "You're turn."

"M-Max, I don't know what to do." Max guided Isabel in front of her and Michael's clones.

"It's like dreamwalking Isabel. Enter their mind and search through their memories targeting the ones you want to eliminate. Open you mind and let instinct take over." Max kept his hand on Isabel's shoulder as she took a deep breath before placing her hand on each head. Her hands started to glow and her breathing sped up as her face contorted under the strain of her actions. After a few minutes she turned and repeated the process with Tess before she collapsed back against Max and he helped her to her feet.

"What, how Max" Isabel stumbled over her words.

"I really don't know. It was like a switch inside was turned on my instincts just take over. The more I turned my back on Tess and let my feelings for Liz, the more things became clear" Max explained.

"So their powerless dumbed down version of their former selves. What now?" Michael asked.

"Kyle, call your dad. We have him drive them as far as he can with them until they wake up. Then put them on a bus back to New York and we should never see them again." Max looked at Kyle who nodded and left the cave to make the call.

"What about pip squeak here?" Michael squatted in front of Nicholas studying him.

Max heard a ping sound ringing in his ears. He turned his head towards the sound and noticed Liz turning the same way. "The key" Liz said running over to Max's discarded coat and pulling out the crystal.

"What is that?" Maria asked.

"It's the key to the granolith." Liz held it up for everyone to see.

"Duh" Alex palms his head. "We have the key; we can use the granolith to hold Nicholas. Use it like a prison." Alex had a proud look on his face.

"I always was a fast reader especially with science fiction or science non-fiction in this case" Alex joked when everyone gave him a curious glance at his knowledge.

"Get it done" Max ordered. Alex took the key from Liz and headed into the granolith chamber. Michael hoisted Nicholas's body over his shoulder and followed him into the chamber.

"So…now that Tess is out of the picture what does that mean for the whole invasion, death and destruction future that Future Max warned you about." Maria asked slowly as Alex and Michael rejoined the group. Michael nodded his head at Max as he returned to his position at his side indicating that Nicholas was taken care of.

Liz froze at Maria's question. She had been too caught up in Tess's betrayal to comprehend the ramifications of the fact that they would no longer have Tess when the time came and the Royal Four needed to stand united. Liz thought back to what Future Max had told her about what transpired before he went back in time. Liz took hesitant steps towards Max and Michael. She stood before them flexing her hands at her sides.

"Just before Future Max used the granolith to come to our timeline he held Michael in his arms as he died." Liz said hoarsely.

Liz slowly raised her shaking hands placing a palm against Max and Michael's cheek. Max leaned into the touch involuntarily. Michael stood stoically still. Liz was instantly hit with images as she touched each of them.

_A tall blonde man in a leather jacket and stepped forward with a scowl on his face and dropped to his knees. Max stood before him and his glowing hand in the air and the sky was covered in a green shield. Liz stood to Max's left holding his hand and Michael stood to his right his hand on Max's shoulder. Maria and Kyle held hands with Michael in a chain while Isabel, Alex, and Ava formed a chain holding onto Liz. Their hands all glowed and an aura of energy radiated off the group._

Liz staggered back dropping her hands to her sides. Max reached out and gripped her arm to steady her and was bombarded with what Liz had seen.

"You did it" Max just stared at her in wonder.

"Did what?" Michael asked stepping forward.

"Liz's sacrifice, knocking out Nicholas, risking so much to allow me to heal Alex and Maria….the 7 of us plus Ava stand together. We as a unit defeat Kivar when he comes to Earth." All eyes turn to Liz and she just stares at her shoes.

"Like I said, noble and self-sacrificing." Maria quipped.

"Let's head home. I for one could use a shower." Max wrapped his arm around Liz and headed out of the cave.

"What happens now Max?" Michael asked as he stood next to the jetta.

"We train, we prepare, we live our lives and try to enjoy the any moments of normal we can get. We follow our hearts and most importantly we stick together." Max looked around at his group of friends.

Liz placed her hand in Max's and reached out to grasp Michael's. Maria moved forward to take Michael's hand she reached out for Alex who had already been holding Isabel's hand. Kyle moved forward to complete the circle joining hands with Isabel. A green current of electricity started from Max and traveled around the circle. Everyone stared in wonder as the current flowed continuously through all of them and a sense of hope could be felt by each of them.

Max broke the link and everyone looked at him and saw not the boy, Max Evans, any longer but the man that would one day lead them to victory.

"Together we will survive. Together we have hope. Together we are a family." Everyone smile at each other.

Max climbed into the jeep and turned to Liz. "I know you're probably tired, but can we go somewhere and talk."

"My parents were heading to my aunts for the weekend so we can go to my place no one will be around." Liz turned and gave Maria a hug.

"We'll catch up tomorrow." Maria said with a wink as she walked back to the Jetta.

Max and Liz sped off into the night heading for the Crashdown. They sat in silence for a while. Liz reached out grasped Max's hand. She was immediately was hit with guilt and concern.

"Max" Liz said gently. "You need to stop feeling guilty. I'm fine, you're fine. Tess is taken care of. This is a good thing."

"Liz, all of this proves how dangerous it is to be with me. I almost killed you and I basically forced you to bond or marry me." Max said in exasperation.

"Max, now that I have started developing powers and can't control them it is way more dangerous for you to be with me. I almost died because we denied our feelings for each other and I was trying to do what Future Max asked of me. As for the marrying part, it only worked because I love you." Liz reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I know how much I love you and I can feel how much you love me, but I stole your choice. You're not something for me to own and dictate, but an equal partner and should have had a say in who you wanted to spend your life with" Max voice with filled with sorrow and Liz feel his concern over having degraded her.

"Max, this is embarrassing but I am going to show you anyway." Liz took a deep breath and sent him her memory of her dressing up in the pretending to marry Max when Future Max first arrived.

Max smiled at the memory Liz sent him. "Do you still think you took away my choice?" Liz asked sweetly.

The jeep stopped behind the Crashdown and Max turned to Liz. "Someday we'll make it legal and do it the human way with our friends and family. I promise." He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss before jumping out of the jeep and circling around to help Liz out. They went upstairs hand in hand.

"You can use my shower and I'll go use the one in my parent's room." Liz crossed her room and grabbed some clean clothes.

A little while later Liz re-entered her room to see Max sitting on her bed looking to the door. His hair was still wet from the shower and he had changed into clean jeans and t-shirt he had in an emergency bag he kept in the jeep. The t-shirt was fitted and showed off his toned arms and chest. Liz's breath caught slightly as she saw him.

Max immediately leapt off the bed and crossed the room to stand before Liz as she closed the door. He leaned down so his forward was resting against hers. He reached up and cupped her face. Liz hesitated then leaned up and kissed Max. The kiss was slow and tender at first but quickly intensified as the emotions of almost losing each and denying their love for months came out.

Their tongues intertwined quickly exploring each other. Max wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her so her mouth was on level with his. Liz pulled Max tighter to her and Max slowly backed up until his legs bumped against the bed causing him to drop down into a seated position.

Liz pushed Max onto his back and stared down at him. Max ran his hands trough her hair tucking some behind her ear. Liz leaned down and started kissing Max again as Max ran his hand down her back grazing the bare skin above her jeans sending a shiver down Liz's spine. She pushed her hands under Max's shirt push it up. Max sat back up and pulled the shirt over his head letting it fall to the floor. Liz ran her hands over the newly exposed skin and Max sighed at the contact.

Liz reached for the hem of her shirt hesitating for only a second before pulling it over her head. Max gasped at seeing her bare as Liz had forgone putting a bra on after she shower.

"Liz, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Max whispered.

Max placed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone as he lightly caressed her breast eliciting a sigh from Liz as she arched into his touch. The connection between them deepened as they continued to sigh and moan under each other's ministrations. Liz pushed Max down onto his back again and starting kisses down his chest. She reached for his belt and Max grabbed her hand.

"Liz are you sure?" Max looked intently into her eyes looking for any sense of uncertainly.

"Yes, Max. I have never been more sure of anything." Liz smiled down at his.

Max pulled her into a searing kiss and Liz resumed her work to undo Max's belt before fumbling to undo his jeans. Max reached to help Liz pull his jeans off before reaching up and with shaking hands helped remove Liz's jeans.

Max rolled them over and hovered above Liz taking in her beauty. He kissed his way down her chest running his tongue around her nipple before turning his attention to the other one. Each could feel the other's desire as they continued to explore each other's bodies. Max slowly pulled down Liz underwear down her legs taking and he removed his boxer briefs.

They exchanged words of love and admiration for the other. Liz pulled Max down to her and started kissing him. He let his hands roam down her frame gently kneading her breast and then exploring further down. He ran his hands between her legs lightly touching between her folds. Max heard her gasp and utter his name. He could feel her arousal inside of him. Liz reached down and gently stroked the length of him and she too could feel the heat building inside of Max.

"Liz, are you sure?" Max breathed asking once time as he continued to stroke her and Liz's breathing became more ragged along with his own.

"Please, make love to me Max."

Max slowly started to enter Liz and as he felt himself reach her barrier he stopped.

"I've hurt you so much Liz, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"The pain is fleeting Max. Our love is stronger than any pain that may occur between us."

Max still hesitated. Liz lifted her hips against Max forcing him deeper inside. They both gasped as each felt the momentary pain as Liz's barrier was broken and their mutual virginities were lost together. Max slowly started to move inside Liz fighting to maintain control as he felt the heat and tightness of Liz around his erection. Max clasped Liz's hands over head and continued to kiss her lips and neck. Rivers of light traveled across their skin between and the seal appeared above each of their hearts. As their rhythm increased their breaths come faster and their hearts beat in sync.

"I will never love anyone like I love this woman" Max thought.

"And you are the only man that will ever me like this" Liz whispered against his skin. The connection between opened up wider than it had ever been before. All thoughts and emotions flowed between them like water.

Max could feel he was close and would not be able to maintain his control much longer. "Liz, look at me" he said.

Liz looked into the eyes of the man she loved. She felt she was on the edge of a cliff and was ready to fall off and knew she would go over that edge with Max and it made all the suffering they had endured worth it. As both reach a simultaneous climax they could feel their souls entwine. They were one mind, one body, one soul and they knew they would be that way for the rest of their lives.

"I love you Max Evans" Liz whispered.

"I love you Liz Parker someday Liz Evans." Max smiled.

**A/N: I plan to write a sequel to this story at some point, but have a few others stories kicking around my brain that are begging to be written first. Thanks for all your support of this story!**

**Twitter: wolverine_999**


End file.
